Quintessential Bliss
by AliciaLily
Summary: Everything seems fine in the land of Hardy until Joe starts receiving mysterious cards in the mail and Frank gets a call from someone in his past. Part Five in my series but you don't have to have read the previous stories to understand. :p
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, welcome to my new story! If you're a continued reader, welcome back and if you're a new reader, welcome! Let's take a ride, shall we? I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Also, if you're one of those people with amazing memories and you can remember all the way back to Second Chances when Callie mentioned the name of her fiancé and when they're getting married…try not to remember that. :) I had to change his name and when they're getting married for this story! :)

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter One**

"Hey Nan, look at this," Frank said as he worked his way through the mail he had just brought in.

"What is it?" Nancy asked as she washed another dish.

Frank turned the thick white envelope so Nancy could see it from her position at the sink. "It's from Callie."

"Oh!" Nancy quickly dried her hands on a towel and rushed over. "Let me see!"

"Why? What is it?" Frank asked.

"It's a wedding invitation," Nancy said with a laugh. "Obviously."

"Obviously? What's so obvious about it?" Frank examined the innocent looking envelope.

"You're supposed to be a world renowned detective Frank," Nancy said with a laugh and pointed at the writing. "Fancy calligraphy, expensive white envelope, thick…and since when would Callie, an ex-girlfriend and longtime friend, address a letter to you so formally? Mr. Franklin D. Hardy and Miss Nancy Drew," she read the names on the front.

"Huh," was all Frank could think of to say. "I guess that makes sense."

"Better get used to it. As soon as we both get some time, your life is going to be all about picking out things like envelops for invitations," Nancy wiggled her engagement ring up at eye level. She laughed at the look on Frank's face. "Just open it, Hardy."

"How? It feels wrong to rip through obviously expensive paper."

Nancy laughed and shook her head, "Sometimes you can be such a man, Frank."

"Lucky for you," Frank replied and watched as Nancy slid a knife along the edge of the envelope and opened it neatly. "I'm lucky to have you in my life or that thing wouldn't have gotten opened until the next time I went to my parent's house and could have my mom open it."

"I knew that was the only reason you kept me around," Nancy teased, "to open those stubborn expensive envelopes."

"As long as we're on the same page," Frank said and pulled the invitation out of the envelope. The single sheet of thick white paper had more curling fancy writing on it. "It looks like they're getting married next month, in January."

"A winter wedding?" Nancy sighed, "That's going to be so beautiful."

"I don't know how winter-like it's going to be, they live in California," Frank replied. "Callie wrote you a message." Frank said and handed her the invite.

"She did?" Nancy asked in confusion, "I wonder why."

"You two seemed to hit it off last time she was in town for Vanessa's wedding," Frank commented.

"Yeah we did," Nancy murmured and read the handwritten note on the back of the card. She laughed, "She was just thanking me for recommending a friend of mine as a wedding planner. A girl I went to college with is located down there, she works wonders with parties."

"We should buy our plane tickets now, they're only going to get more expensive as time passes by," Frank said and used a magnet to stick the invite to the front of the fridge.

"You really want to go?" Nancy asked. She knew that Callie and Frank still had a good relationship, which was so rare for exes, but she wasn't sure how he'd feel watching her get married to some one else.

"Of course I want to go, why wouldn't I?" Frank was puzzled.

"I don't know…she was your first girlfriend and your first love…your first everything," Nancy shrugged.

Misinterpreting Nancy's words as jealousy Frank quickly folded her into a hug. "And you're going to be my last girlfriend, my last love…my last everything," he assured her. "If you don't want to go…I totally understand."

"What?" Nancy pulled back. "Of course I want to go!"

"You do?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Nancy looked at him, "you thought I was jealous." It wasn't a question but a confused statement.

"Well…yeah," Frank replied.

Nancy laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips. "You're adorable. I only plan on being jealous if I have reason to be. I know you and Callie are just good friends. I was only worried that it might be hard for you to see her getting married."

"Oh…well…there's my ego and there it is crushed," Frank said and made a face.

"You _wanted_ me to be jealous?"

"No," Frank replied and shook his head, "Well, no. Not really…I just…well." Frank decided to quit while he was ahead.

Nancy laughed, "Come on. It's almost time to go to your parent's house."

"My parent's house?" Frank asked clearly having forgotten they were going over there.

"Not only do you keep me around to open expensive envelopes but without me your social calendar would all but be forgotten," Nancy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Tonight is my first annual Decorating of the Hardy Family Home for the Holidays."

Frank brought his hand up to his forehead, "I totally forgot."

"I know you did," Nancy smiled. "As I hear it from Vanessa it's quite the production. You men go outside and grunt over how to string lights up on the house and we womenfolk prepare hot chocolate and set out little mangers built out of Popsicle sticks made by you and Joe when you were kids."

"That pretty much sums it up," Frank replied with a laugh. "I'm sorry you won't get to do your own traditions this year," Frank said softly. He was referring to Nancy's tradition with her father of going out Christmas tree hunting every year, just the two of them.

"That's alright, I can make new traditions," Nancy smiled. "Starting with not being late to your parent's house for my first Christmas with you guys," she pushed him gently toward the door of the kitchen. "Go get changed and wear something warm. We leave here in ten minutes."

Frank gave Nancy a mock salute and ducked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't believe it's only three weeks until Christmas," Vanessa sighed and unpacked another ornament. She set it next to the dozens she had already unpacked on the kitchen counter.

"I'm glad I have all my shopping done," Nancy said as she unwrapped a glass wise man.

"You have all your shopping done?" Vanessa asked her eyes wide, "no way."

"I do," Nancy smiled. "I finished last week."

"Well, that's irritating. It's a good thing you're so nice or I'd have to hate you," she smiled at Nancy who grinned back.

"I like to be finished early," Nancy shrugged.

"What? And miss the crowded malls with the moms and their screaming children?" Vanessa closed her eyes and sighed, "Bliss, pure bliss."

"For you maybe," Nancy replied with a chuckled.

"How about you Mrs. Hardy, do you have your shopping done?" Vanessa asked as Laura walked into the room carrying another box.

"Almost, just a few odds and ends for stockings and things left," Laura heaved the box onto the table. "Eventually Vanessa you're going to have to start calling me Laura."

"I do sometimes," Vanessa said and blushed.

"You still do stockings for Frank and Joe?" Nancy asked. She found the idea completely charming.

"Of course," Laura replied, "for you girls too."

"For us?" Nancy asked and looked at Vanessa who was smiling.

"Of course," Laura replied. "Your name is getting sewn onto yours as we speak."

"Mine?" Nancy was completely taken aback, "really?"

"Really," Laura smiled and pulled off the lid of the box. "Girls, I think I hit the mother load. This box is filled with all of the boys' handmade things, from kindergarten on up."

"Oooh, I love this part!" Vanessa said excitedly. She leaned closer to the box as Nancy joined her.

The three women had a great time pulling out things that Frank and Joe had made. A lopsided manger made out of Popsicle sticks complete with a headless Joseph ("I think it fell off a couple of years ago, we should probably fix that." Laura explained), a wreath made out of colored bits of red and green tissue paper which Laura promptly hung on the fridge with pride and a book chronicling the story of Christmas complete with stick figure drawings done by Joe. There were an assortment of other homemade items and ornaments and the girls had a great time discovering each one.

The sound of the front door opening had everyone turning, "Hey baby!" Vanessa cried and threw her arms around Joe, "Look what we found!"

Joe groaned, "I was hoping we would miss this portion of the evening." He turned to his dad, "you know I'm starting to think it wouldn't be too much after all if we lined the grass with lights."

"Too late son, I smell coffee," Fenton said and ducked into the kitchen for a mug.

"Look how cute you were," Nancy said to Frank as he came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She held up a hand painted ornament with his picture in the middle. "What happened?"

Joe started laughing, "A classic, but a good one Nancy."

"Thank you," Nancy grinned and then leaned over to give Frank a soothing kiss. Seeing his bottom lip sticking out in a fake pout she laughed, "I'm sorry, I take it back. You're much cuter now."

"Ruggedly handsome," Frank muttered. "I'm ruggedly handsome now."

Joe let out another roar of laughter. When he had finally calmed down he started to tug Vanessa toward the door. "Grab your coat babe, you've gotta see the lights we put up. It'll put the Griswold's to shame."

"They get more and more into it every year," Frank explained as he and Nancy followed. "I just do as I'm told, climb the ladder and make sure when two different strands meet we have the right ends."

Nancy laughed and followed Frank and the rest of his family outside. "Dad, hit it!" Joe instructed and Fenton connected the lights with a flourish.

"Wow!" Nancy breathed, "Its beautiful Frank." She leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"I helped too," Joe called out from where he was standing behind Vanessa with both of his arms around her.

"Me too," Fenton said with a smile, Laura's arm entwined with his.

"Great job to all of you," Nancy said. "It's a masterpiece."

They all stood for awhile longer admiring the lights before Nancy turned to Frank, "When are you going to do this at our house?"

Amid Joe's laughter and Fenton's deep chuckles they headed back inside to decorate the Christmas tree.

* * *

"Hey Nan, come with me to put the lights up in my old bedroom window," Frank said after they were finished admiring the finished product of the tree.

"Joseph, why don't you go hang your lights up?" Fenton said when Joe made no move to follow.

"I will in a minute, right now I'm bushed," Joe said from his place on the couch.

Nancy followed Frank up to his old room and sat down on the edge of his bed and watched him start to string the lights. "This is a really great tradition," Nancy said happily. "I like seeing your family's history highlighted in your Christmas decorations."

"Me too," Frank said with a smile as he leaned over his desk to get to the window. "Every one of them reminds me of something."

"After the last couple of months we've had it's nice to take a break from it all and do something normal like decorate for Christmas," Nancy stood up to help with the lights.

Frank was quiet for a minute before saying quietly, "Joe seems to be doing okay." He shook his head and the move was full of frustration. "It's not like I _want_ him to be having a hard time or anything like that, it's just…I know my brother. He _can't _be okay."

Nancy took a moment to think everything through, "you're right. Joe does seem to be doing okay and maybe he really is. Maybe having his family near him and support him so much is all he needs."

* * *

Out in the hallway Joe paused and listened to his brother and Nancy's conversation. The now familiar headache started to creep its way into his temples and he rubbed at them absently. He thought he had his family convinced he was doing fine and with the weekly trips to the counselor he really was starting to do better.

Well, he _had_ started to get better. He felt the envelope in his back pocket and walked quickly into his old bedroom. It was the second one he had received in the last week and his headache intensified as he pulled out the plain white envelope and unfolded it.

Taking a deep breath he opened it and read the words on the page again. The sick feeling in his gut returned and he swallowed determinately. It looked like whoever had sent him the message in the newspapers wasn't finished after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh WOW! Thank you so much everyone for all of your fantastic reviews! Thanks also to everyone for putting this story on your radar (er....I guess it's called Story Alerts...but whatever). :) Your enthusiasm has me even MORE excited about this story now! Thank you, thank you, and thank you again. I really hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Two**

Joe looked down at the card in his hand and flipped it open to read the single, typed sentence.

**You hurt me, now I hope you hurt too.**

The first card had said something similar and Joe had been trying to figure it out since he had gotten the first card. Who had he hurt? Of course, that was a very tough question to answer. Joe had put countless criminals in jail and was sure had left countless wives, husbands and kids without a parent because of that.

Trying to solve the mystery of the angry cards was nearly impossible, which was why Joe had decided to keep them to himself. There was no point in upsetting Vanessa or his family over something that could have no answer.

"Joe?" Vanessa's voice from the doorway startled him and he turned quickly to face her, stuffing the envelope back in his pocket as he did so.

"Yeah?" he asked and tried to look innocent.

"Are you ready to start putting up your lights?" Vanessa asked.

"Absolutely," Joe replied and turned toward his bedroom window.

* * *

"Do you think Joe was acting weird at the end of the night?" Frank asked Nancy as they drove home later that night.

Nancy was quiet for a moment as she thought about it. "I didn't really notice," she said finally.

Frank shook his head, "I'm just being paranoid I guess. Things seem to be going so well for him lately, maybe I'm just used to constant drama."

Nancy reached across and grabbed Frank's free hand in hers. "You know, it's okay to not have mystery and intrigue for a few weeks in your life Frank," she teased him.

"Past experience has taught me to be wary of lulls," Frank muttered and then glanced at Nancy. "I know what you're trying to say though. I'm sure if anything was really wrong Joe would tell me."

"You guys are close," Nancy said, "if he had something he needed to tell you, he would."

Frank sighed, "You're right. I'm just being paranoid. Joe would be so mad if he knew I was making something out of nothing.".

* * *

"What?" Joe asked when he looked up from his desk and saw Frank staring at him with an odd look on his face.

Frank blinked, "What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Joe asked and leaned back in his chair.

"Looking at you? I'm not looking at you. How am I looking at you?" Frank spoke in a rush.

"Well, now you're staring at me as if I've grown an extra head. Before you were looking at me with your concerned older brother look, why?"

"I wasn't…" Frank's voice trailed off. "Is everything okay? I mean, I know we haven't talked about it in awhile and that you're still seeing the counselor about…everything."

"I'm fine Frank, really. During the last counseling session I practically had to make stuff up to have something to talk about," Joe kept his face smooth and composed. He was becoming a much better actor than he had ever been these last weeks. The last counseling session had ended with him slamming out of the room in an angry rage. He couldn't even really remember why he had gotten so angry.

"Okay…" Frank's voice trailed off. "I just…have this feeling."

"You're just bored," Joe said quickly. He picked up his paperwork, "we haven't had a juicy case to sink our teeth into for awhile."

"I guess so," Frank answered slowly.

"That's exactly it," Joe replied. "Last time we hit a lull I e-mailed Nancy and asked her if the FBI could release a mob boss for us to track down. Soon after that Vincent Giamatti broke out of prison, maybe we should call Nan and see if she could hook us up again."

Before Frank could answer, Fenton walked into the office carrying a large stack of mail, "Afternoon boys."

"Hey dad," Frank and Joe both said.

"Who wants to pay the bills today?" Fenton asked holding the mail.

"Not me," Joe said quickly. At his brother's narrowed gaze Joe shrugged, "We don't want a repeat of the last time I was stuck on bill paying duty. Remember? I paid the telephone bill twice and forgot to pay the heating bill? They turned the heat off in the dead of winter."

"Better give them to me dad," Frank said with a sigh and held his hand out for the mail. He sorted it into piles, one for his dad, one for Joe and one for himself. "Here," he passed his dad his sizeable stack of mail and then picked up his brother's slightly smaller stack. "Better look through this right away. If you don't you'll probably lose it," Frank smiled at Joe evilly.

"Funny," Joe mumbled and grabbed the stack from his brother. There was a flyer about the winter sports season at Bayport High along with a letter from the basketball coach asking him if he'd be willing to assistant coach again as he had from time to time. There were a few pieces of junk mail and a magazine subscription request and then, at the very bottom, there was a white envelope.

Joe's stomach sank and his heart began to race. If either his father or brother had been looking at him in that moment, the face he had worked so hard to keep composed over the last month would have been shattered. His breathing grew choppy and his mind raced, he was getting the letters at work now?

"Joe?" Frank said and Joe quickly composed himself.

"Yeah?" Joe replied and looked up. Frank was looking at something in his stack of mail.

"We just won a lifetime supply of chili; all we have to do is fill out an online survey. Better get on it, you're the only one of us who could eat a lifetime supply of chili," he tossed the flyer on Joe's desk with a laugh.

"Speaking of food," Joe said and stood up, "I'm hungry." He grabbed the envelope and walked quickly into the kitchen.

'_I should just throw it away,' _Joe thought desperately to himself. _'What good is it going to do to open it?'_ In the end, curiosity got the better of him and he tore quickly into the envelope. This time there was a picture accompanying the notecard and Joe swallowed quickly when he saw it was a picture from the newspaper. This one of him kneeling on the warehouse floor, blood dripping down the side of his face. Crumpling up the picture quickly he tossed it in the garbage and tried to push the image out of his mind. He flipped open the card and read the single sentence in the now familiar handwriting:

**Why couldn't you have just died?**

Joe swore under his breath, why was he getting these messages and now pictures? What had he done and who had he hurt?

* * *

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Joe asked later that day as he got ready to leave.

"Yep, Maggie and Biff will be there at about six and dinner is at six thirty," Frank replied and turned away from his computer for a second to face his brother.

"Great, Vanessa and I will be there. Are you almost done here?" Joe asked and looked at Frank's paperwork laden desk.

"Almost," Frank replied. "I just really want to get this paperwork done."

"That makes one of us brother," Joe laughed and pulled on his jacket. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you," Frank replied and turned back to his computer.

Forty-five minutes later Frank was just finishing filing away his paperwork when the phone rang. Reaching down he picked it up, "Hardy and Sons Investigations, how can I help?"

"Frank? Oh…I didn't realize I called your work. Frank, gosh. I didn't even think about what time it was there. Is it really late? I'm so sorry to call like this. I really am. I should have called your house. Or your cell phone. I just…I just don't know what to do." The woman's voice caught and she began to cry.

Frank was confused, "Callie? Slow down, what's going on?"

* * *

"I wonder where Frank is," Nancy said and looked at her watch. "I guess he's not really late, it's only six."

"Frank is pretty insane when it comes to paperwork Nan," Joe said from his seat at the kitchen island. "He's probably lost all track of time and is sitting there at his desk smiling over his neat little stack of invoices and perfectly labeled files."

Nancy laughed, "You're absolutely right."

"If that's the case," Biff said reaching for a carrot on the tray on the kitchen counter. "Maybe someone should call him and break up his little party. I'd like to eat soon."

"I'll call him," Joe volunteered. "There's nothing I like more than putting a stop to paperwork and speeding up the eating process."

Just then the sound of the garage door opening stopped Joe in mid dial. "Looks like Frank's already home," Maggie observed.

"Perfect," Vanessa turned to face Nancy. "What can I bring to the dinner table?"

"Here," Nancy handed her a dish and then turned to Maggie and handed her another dish. "You men too," Nancy said to Biff and Joe. "This is an equal opportunity household."

Frank walked into the kitchen and Nancy placed a quick kiss on his lips on her way to the dining room table. "You're right on time," she said and placed her dish on its hot pad. "Dinner's ready."

"Nancy," Frank said from his place in the doorway.

For the first time Nancy really looked at Frank and she stopped what she was doing. His face was a mask of worry and concern. "Frank? What is it?"

"It's Callie," Frank replied.

"Callie?" Vanessa said from the dining room table. She and Callie had been best friends since High School.

"What happened?" Nancy asked and quickly went to stand by Frank.

"She called me…her fiancé was brutally attacked last night," Frank looked at Nancy.

"Oh no," Nancy whispered. "Is he alright?"

"No, he was in the hospital…" Frank's voice trailed off.

"Was?" Vanessa asked picking up on the word, "What do you mean, was?"

"He's missing," Frank replied.

* * *

"Here," Nancy handed Frank a folded shirt and he placed it in his suitcase.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Frank asked for the fifth time.

"Frank, of course I'm okay with this. Callie needs your help, she _asked_ you for help. Of course you have to go," Nancy grabbed Frank's travel kit from under the sink and handed it to him to add to his suitcase.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone," Frank said and surveyed his suitcase to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"That's alright," Nancy said and laid a hand on Frank's shoulder. "Just find Callie's fiancé and come home safe."

"I will," Frank leaned down and gave Nancy a kiss.

* * *

"This is stupid," Joe said again as he sat beside Frank waiting for his plane.

"No it isn't," Frank replied, again.

"Yes it is; you're breaking up the team. It's stupid to break up the team," Joe pounded a frustrated fist on the arm of his plastic chair. "Tell me again why I'm not going with you?"

"Because, Callie said she only wanted me to come and that she'd explain why when I got there. Besides, you have all of that paperwork waiting for you at the office," Frank tried for a joke.

"Someone needs to teach you the definition of funny," Joe muttered darkly.

"Callie wouldn't let Vanessa come either Joe," Frank reminded him. "She was very adamant that only I come, she didn't want it to seem like she had called in the cavalry

"Still, we're a team," Joe said again.

"Yes Joe, we're a team," Frank said and sighed. "I'd better go. Security is a nightmare to get through these days."

"Okay," Joe stood up. "Take care of yourself brother. Tell Callie we're all thinking of her."

"I will," Frank gave Joe a quick hug.

"Call us," Joe ordered.

Frank laughed, "Yes sir."

* * *

"Stupid," Joe muttered under his breath, "This is just stupid. What's the harm of two of us going anyway?" Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

"Joe," a quiet voice said from behind him.

Instantly Joe's senses went on high alert. Was the writer of the mysterious messages finally going to show themselves? He turned around quickly and his mouth fell open in shock, "You?"

"Hello Joe," the quiet man standing in front of him wore a nondescript gray suit and unremarkable pale blue tie. "It's been awhile."

"I'll say," Joe shook his head, "I thought you people were done with us."

"Me too," the Gray Man shook his head regretfully. "We would have been if your brother hadn't just hopped a plane to California to play hero."

"How do you…never mind," Joe shook his head. "I no longer care how you guys know the things you know."

"That would probably be best," the Gray Man answered wryly.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here or are we going to stand here and exchange pleasantries all day?" Joe asked sarcastically. He folded his arms across his chest and put on his best scowl, he really didn't like working with these secret undercover government types.

"Well Joe, how would you like to go to California?" the Gray Man asked bluntly and his lips curved up into a small smile at Joe's shocked expression.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, my computer has finally died. Which is unfortunate because that means it will be harder for me to update. I'm going to try and get as many chapters done as possible today while I'm at work so I can post them throughout the week, so wish me luck! Huge gigantic thanks to everyone for reading and to those of you who left reviews.

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Three**

Joe drove slowly past the car parked on the street and then pulled into the driveway, "unbelievable," he muttered under his breath. Climbing out of his car he walked over to meet the driver of the second car. "How is it that you left the airport after I did and you're still here before me?" Joe asked the Gray Man when he climbed out of his nondescript government car.

"I'm part of a top secret government branch for a reason Joe," the man said in way of response. "How do you think she'll react?" He nodded his head toward the house in front of them.

"Well, considering she probably noticed your car as soon as you pulled up and you sat there for whatever amount of time staring at her house…I'd say she's probably already got it all figured out. That's the only reason you're still standing because if she didn't know what you were doing here you'd be flat on your back enjoying a nice view of the stars right now." Joe smiled at the Gray Man's bland expression.

"I'd almost forgotten how sarcastic and irritating you can be," he said and turned and walked toward the house.

Joe laughed and followed the man up to his brother's house. He knocked on the door and it was quickly opened, "Joe." Nancy said with a smile.

"Hey Nan, can we come in?"

"Of course," she opened the door wider and led them all into the living room.

"You've probably already got this figured out, but the quiet, boring man on my left is the Gray Man and he's here to make our lives infinitely harder than they need to be." Joe jerked his thumb in the agent's direction.

"I've heard a lot about you," he said and shook Nancy's hand.

"Same here," Nancy replied.

"Joe thinks you probably already know why I'm here," the agent said.

"It's not every day a government agent pulls into my driveway an hour after Frank has flown off on an emergency case," she motioned for everyone to take a seat. "Now, tell me why we're going to California."

* * *

Frank let out a low whistle as he pulled up to the gated community and waited for the guard to come check him in. He double checked his map and the address Callie had given him, wondering if he had somehow gotten the wrong place.

"Name please," the guard said pleasantly. Frank tried not to smirk at the man's well tailored uniform with matching hat.

"Frank Hardy, here to see Callie Shaw," Frank replied and handed over his ID.

"Oh yes, Ms. Shaw is expecting you. Do you know which way to go from here?" the guard smiled and revealed a row of perfectly white shining teeth. He handed Frank back his ID and he tucked it back into his wallet.

"Um," Frank began brilliantly, "straight and to the left?"

"That's correct!" the man said in excitement, as if Frank had just answered the million dollar question. "Ms. Shaw's house is the white one with navy blue shutters." The man's face suddenly fell. It was such a dramatic change from pure cheer to sadness that Frank blinked. "It's a shame what happened to her fiancé."

"Yeah," Frank agreed and shifted in his car to get a better look at the man. "Do you know what happened?"

"He works down in the city, it's not safe there," the man replied and shook his head. "Not safe at all, anything can happen down in the city."

"What about the hospital? He should have been safe in the hospital," Frank pointed out.

"Never can be too sure," the guard replied. "You never know, he probably just got some wild hair and went on a trip with his friends or something. Men are entitled to do that, you know." The man's face brightened again into a huge smile. "You know how ladies are, always overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Frank said in surprise. "Callie's fiancé went missing from the hospital after being brutally beaten."

The guard laughed, shocking Frank even more, "He isn't missing. Ten bucks says he shows up in a day or two with a suntan and tales about a boy's weekend."

Frank had never met Callie's fiancé but he was pretty sure she'd never date someone who would do something so…inconsiderate and honestly, kind of crazy.

"Well, you have a nice visit now," the guard smiled again and started to open the gate.

"Okay, thank you," Frank replied absently, his mind on the bizarre conversation. He waited patiently for the gate to open the rest of the way. He drove slowly down the residential street, his mouth falling open in shock. He had no idea Callie lived in such a nice neighborhood. A few minutes later Frank realized that almost every house looked exactly the same. Huge two story homes with beautifully manicured lawns, one after another after another. Pulling into Callie's driveway he suddenly understood the importance of what color shutters she had. Every house on her street was either white or beige, the only difference being their color of shutter. Red, blue, yellow…it was bizarre. The only out of place and different thing about the street was the For Sale sign on the house across from Callie's with a bold lettered sign that said SOLD on it.

Laughing slightly at the _Stepford Wives_ feeling of the place Frank climbed out of his car and headed toward Callie's front door.

"Frank!" Callie cried as soon as she opened the door. She threw her arms around him in a big hug, "Thank you so much for coming. I'm so sorry to have called you like that."

"Callie, it's okay. What's the point of having a private detective ex if you can't call on him when you need him?" Frank smiled and followed Callie into the house. Frank was relieved to find that the _Stepford Wives_ vibe didn't seem to apply to the inside of Callie's house. The furniture was warm and inviting and there were framed pictures on the walls; the house had that lived in feel.

Callie let out a strained laugh, "I guess that's true." Frank took a good look at her and noticed the circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and the lines of fatigue and worry that creased her forehead.

"Why don't we sit down and you can tell me everything," Frank suggested.

"I should show you your room first, let you get settled in," Callie said and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"That stuff can wait," Frank said and led her to the couch.

Callie sat down slowly and gripped her hands together in her lap. "I didn't think I'd ever have to deal with this again…" her voice trailed off and she shot Frank a horrified look. "Oh Frank, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound so rude and you flew all the way out here to help me. It's just…I love Charlie so much and…I just thought that the sitting at home wondering if the man I love is going to make it back alive…I thought all of that was over."

Frank smiled gently, "Its okay Callie."

Callie sighed, "I guess I'll start from the beginning."

"That works," Frank replied and settled in for the story.

However, before Callie could start the doorbell rang and they both stood up to see who it was. Frank hung back in the entryway while Callie went to the door.

"Mrs. Zuckerman," Callie said when she opened the door.

"Good evening Callie, I brought you an apple pie," the woman held it out for Callie to take and her eyes landed on Frank. "You must be Frank."

"Frank, this is Beatrice Zuckerman, Mrs. Zuckerman this is Frank Hardy," Callie introduced them.

Frank walked forward and held out a hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Zuckerman."

"A pleasure," she replied primly and gazed at Frank intently. "What hotel are you staying at, Mr. Hardy? I can recommend a few that are out of the city and have splendid accommodations and security."

"Oh, he'll be staying here with me," Callie replied quickly.

Beatrice clucked her tongue in disapproval, "Really?" She arched an eyebrow and took another study of Frank before turning to face Callie. "And what do you think your Charles would think of you having a man stay here when he wasn't around?"

"Frank is an old friend," Callie replied coolly. She placed a hand on the door handle, "Thank you for the pie."

"Oh well," Mrs. Zuckerman looked as if she clearly hadn't been finished. "How long will Mr. Hardy be staying with you?"

"Until Charlie is found," Frank said before Callie could speak.

"Found?" Mrs. Zuckerman looked surprised. "Charlie isn't missing."

"He isn't?" Frank asked. "Well, where is he then?"

"Why, he's with my husband," Mrs. Zuckerman replied and laughed as if she had told a marvelous joke.

* * *

On the other side of the country Nancy Drew was also laughing, "Are you serious?" she asked the Gray Man.

"I'm always serious," he replied.

"Me and Joe?" She looked at him and started laughing again. She got up and walked toward the fireplace. "Joe?" She dissolved into fits of giggles.

"Wow, that's really flattering Nan," Joe said sarcastically but he was smiling too.

"It's just…so crazy," Nancy sighed and sat back down.

"Tell me about it," Joe agreed and looked at the non-smiling agent.

"Does this mean you'll agree to do it?" The Gray Man asked.

Joe exchanged a look with Nancy, "I can't speak for Nancy but my answer is: hell yes."

Nancy laughed, "It's just…too bizarre. I have to say yes too."

"Good," The Gray Man stood. "I have some things for you to make your story more believable. I have a package in the car and this," he opened his jacket and pulled out a small jeweler's box. "Your rings." He handed a simple silver band to Joe and then a gaudy diamond to Nancy.

"What is that? The Hope Diamond?" Joe's eyes were big as he eyed Nancy's ring.

"The neighborhood you're moving to is very upper crust," The Gray Man responded. He looked from Joe and then back to Nancy. "Well, aside from the fact that the two of you obviously don't belong together, I'd say that makes the two of you married. Unofficially of course."

"It better be unofficial or Vanessa will claw my eyes out," Nancy said and smiled at Joe.

"And Frank wouldn't be too happy about it either," Joe replied.

"Well, let me grab that package out of my car," the Gray Man turned to leave but stopped near the front door. He turned and for the first time smiled, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Livingston on your marriage."

Joe could swear he heard the man laugh as he stepped out of the house and into the night.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry that the last chapter was kind of all over the place, but I promise that the next chapter or two will explain everything. :)

Also, I feel I should say this now so that nobody's hopes and dreams get dashed. Callie and Frank are not going to have the "what could have been" conversation nor are they going to be all gaga over each other. In my universe they have moved on completely. Callie is head over heels in love with her fiancé Charlie and Frank is head over heels in love with_ his_ fiancée Nancy. :) We might have a "oh, the good ol' days" kind of a conversation but that's where it will end. Sorry Callie/Frank fans! I enjoy reading Callie/Frank fan fiction, but I don't like the characters flopping back and forth, unable to make a decision and stick with it. :)

Alright, now that I've said my little piece, on with the next chapter!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Four**

"Well, you better get home and study your packet…husband," Nancy said with a sly grin.

"Back atcha wifey," Joe replied and returned the smile.

"This is bizarre," Nancy said and looked down at the package the Gray Man had given her.

"Well, it's the most interesting case we've had in awhile, that's for sure," Joe said and flipped through his own package. He let out a low whistle, "We get to fly first class."

"I apparently drive a BMW," Nancy said and lifted up the picture of the sleek black machine.

"That's an expensive machine," Joe commented after looking at the picture closer. "If you're driving that, what do I get to drive?" Joe flipped through the packet quickly. When he found the right page he groaned, "No way."

"What, is it a station wagon?" Nancy teased.

"No," Joe was all but whimpering. "It's a Porsche, a 911 Turbo Cabriolet, steel grey…leather seats. Oh…my…" his voice trailed off on another moan. "I hope this is the car waiting for us at the airport tomorrow in California."

"And I hope it isn't," Nancy said after getting a good look at the car. At Joe's injured expression she laughed, "Joe, I'd like to arrive safely and in one piece."

"I'd get you there in one piece," Joe mumbled.

"I notice you didn't say anything about safely," Nancy pointed out.

"Hey, you're in one piece and just had the ride of your life, what are you complaining about?" Joe looked through the rest of his packet and groaned again, this time in dismay. "I'm an investment banker," he announced dully. "How am I supposed to sell that?"

"By lying Joe," Nancy replied and checked her own occupation. "I'm a lawyer…I guess I could pull that off. The Gray Man already told us that the companies we supposedly work for are fronts for the Network. If anyone wants to do any digging, they won't find anything."

"Joe and Nancy Livingston have long," Joe flipped a page in his packet, "long," he said again and flipped three more pages, "long," he flipped some more, "long histories."

"Better get to reading."

"No kidding," Joe shook his head. "Nancy, are you going to tell Frank we're on our way?"

"Probably," Nancy shrugged. "He said he'd call me when he arrived." Checking her watch she did a quick calculation "I should be hearing from him in about an hour or so."

"Frank's not going to be happy," Joe murmured.

"Why not?" Nancy asked.

"The Gray Man and the Network…we have a strange relationship. Frank won't be happy that you're getting tangled up with them."

"Well, from what the Gray Man told us, Frank is going to need all the help he can get and I'm not leaving him alone to deal with that mess."

"I second that," Joe stood up from his seat on the couch and stretched. "Well, I better get home and explain everything to Vanessa and pack."

"Remember that the Gray Man said the moving truck would have everything we need in it so you won't need any clothes," Nancy reminded him as she walked him to the door.

"Yeah, I just hope he wasn't lying when he said guys from the Network would be unloading everything." Joe grinned and gave Nancy a quick hug good night. "See you tomorrow Nan."

"See you tomorrow Joe," Nancy said and watched as Joe walked out to his car.

* * *

"What do you mean; Charlie is with your husband?" Frank asked Mrs. Zuckerman.

"That's what I was starting to explain to you Frank," Callie said quickly.

"Explain?" Frank was confused.

"Mrs. Zuckerman," Callie said instead and turned to the woman. "It was very nice of you to stop by, but it's getting late and I need to talk to Frank."

"Oh, well…" the woman patted her hair primly. "In that case, I'll see you tomorrow Callie. Our new neighbors are moving in in the morning and we're expecting you to be there."

"I will be, good night Mrs. Zuckerman," Callie started to close the door but was stopped when Mrs. Zuckerman's hand flashed out and stopped it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hardy, I hope you enjoy your stay," she smiled pleasantly at him.

"Oh, um…thank you," Frank tried to smile but his mind was reeling. What was going on? He felt like he had stepped into a horrible episode of the _Twilight Zone_. The door had barely closed before Frank turned to Callie, "What does she mean Charlie is with her husband?"

"Let's sit down," Callie sighed and led the way back to the living room. She dropped the pie on the coffee table with a loud thud. Sitting down on the couch she rubbed her eyes with her hands. "A few weeks ago Charlie came back from one of the neighborhood meetings and I could tell he was bothered by something, but he didn't want to talk about it." She sighed and pulled her legs up underneath her.

"Why didn't you go to the meeting?" Frank asked.

Callie shot him a wary look, "Because the women have separate meetings."

"What?" Frank asked.

"I know," she sighed again. "It didn't sound weird when we first moved here…but now."

"Okay," Frank shook his head. "Then what?"

"Charlie was acting weird but I couldn't get him to tell me what was going on. He just said he was probably overreacting and he didn't want to worry me. The women of the neighborhood tried to tell me that it wasn't a big deal, but I had a feeling that it was."

"You always had incredible instincts," Frank said comfortingly.

"I know," Callie let out a small smile, "and my good instincts helped solve a lot of your cases in High School."

"True," Frank laughed and settled in for the rest of the story.

"Well, four days ago Charlie came home from one of his meetings in a panic. He said that we had to move, we had to move immediately but he was adamant that we do it quickly and quietly. He didn't want anyone to know," Callie shook her head and looked at Frank. "He was really freaking out Frank; I've never seen him that way before."

"This was four days ago?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "He told me that we had to go around like everything was business as usual until he found a place for us to go, a place that was safe. I begged him to tell me what was going on but he told me he couldn't, not until we got away." Callie shrugged, "I didn't understand why, I still don't."

"Then Charlie was attacked?" Frank prompted when Callie stopped.

"Yes, last night on his way to his car after work. I got the call late and went down to visit him. He was so banged up, bandages and cuts and bruises everywhere," Callie lifted a hand to her mouth and held back a sob. "It was awful seeing him like that."

"I'm sure it was," Frank said softly and put an arm around her shoulders.

"He was asleep when I got there so I just sat by his bed and waited. When he woke up he looked at me, straight in the eye and said, 'Callie, call Frank Hardy. Call Frank and only Frank. Don't talk to anyone else about anything.' He made me promise that I wouldn't act out of character or do anything but call you. He said we couldn't trust anyone." Callie buried her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry Frank, I'm afraid I've gotten you in the middle of something horrible, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing," Frank assured her. "Why does Mrs. Zuckerman say Charlie is with her husband?"

"I don't know," Callie shrugged helplessly. "I went downstairs this morning to get some coffee, I was dead on my feet and Charlie was sleeping anyway. When I got back, he was gone. I panicked and ran out to the nurse's station. They told me that he had signed himself out of the hospital and walked out under his own steam. The police won't do anything about it because his signature is on the release form and four nurses confirmed that he signed the papers and left!"

Frank sat back on the couch and thought over everything Callie had told him. Why had Charlie left the hospital? Had he been forced? Frank resolved that the first thing he would do in the morning would be to visit the hospital and ask some questions of his own.

"I think the first thing we should do is get you out of here Callie," Frank said after a moment.

"No, we can't do that Frank," Callie shook her head. "If they have Charlie…" she paused and laughed bitterly, "I don't even know who 'they' are. In any case, if they have Charlie and I suddenly disappear…" she shook her head again. "There's no way I'm leaving."

Frank sighed, he should have known better than to even suggest it. "Okay. We'll think of something else. For right now, why don't you try and get some sleep? I've got to call Nancy before it gets too much later in New York."

"Okay," Callie agreed and stood up. "Is Nancy mad?"

"Mad? Why would she be mad?" Frank asked, puzzled.

"Well, I called and yanked her man away from her," Callie pointed out.

"Don't worry, she's used to it. My line of business means I get yanked away a lot," Frank smiled and Callie laughed. Walking out of the living room Callie led the way upstairs and showed Frank his bedroom.

"Thanks for coming Frank, I mean it," Callie said and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek good night.

"Anytime Callie," Frank replied. When she left Frank pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nancy's number and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Frank!" Nancy replied breathlessly.

Frank grinned, "It sounds as if you were waiting for my call."

"I was," Nancy replied and Frank could hear the smile in her voice. "How's Callie?"

"She's doing okay, under the circumstances," Frank took a deep breath and told Nancy the whole story; starting from the moment he arrived at the front gate to the moment Callie had finished telling him what had happened. "Everything about this place gives me a bad feeling," he finished.

"It sounds creepy. You said all the houses are exactly the same, only different color shutters?" She asked.

"Yeah," Frank replied and stifled a yawn. He was still on New York time and it was closing in on midnight for him.

"I wonder what color shutters we'll have," Nancy murmured.

"What?" Frank shook his head, "Why? Our shutters are already painted Nan."

Nancy laughed, "I know that Frank."

"Then what…" his voice trailed off as a thought dawned on him. "You're coming to California."

"Maybe," Nancy hedged.

"Maybe?" Frank asked. "Nan, I told you not to come…"

"I have to, I'm on a special assignment," Nancy replied.

"Special assignment?" Frank asked again, getting thoroughly confused now. "Wait, you said 'we'. Joe's coming too?"

"Yep," Nancy replied and laughed. "We're going to be neighbors, Frank."

"You're…you're the couple moving in tomorrow?" Now Frank was really incredulous, "_Why?"_

"Joe and I are now to be known as Mr. and Mrs. Joe Livingston," Nancy informed him.

"You guys have to be _married_? You and Joe, you and my _brother_?" Frank shot up quickly off the edge of the bed and started to pace across the room. "This idea just _reeks_ of the Gray Man and the Network. Don't do it," he said quickly. "Please, don't do it. You don't know the Network like I know them. It can't be good, whatever is going on here it can't be good."

"Tell me about it," Nancy replied. "The Gray Man told us what he knew. Apparently the CIA had a rather large bust on an organized crime syndicate a few months back and they fingered a group in the U.S. as their source for their weapons and various other equipment. They didn't know their name, where they were based or anything helpful. It's taken them this long to track down any information at all. They think this neighborhood Callie lives in has something to do with it; it might even be the hub of the whole operation. Joe and I are going undercover as a happily married couple to see what we can find out. The Gray Man said they didn't have any plans to contact us about this until Callie called you and you flew to California."

"No," Frank was shaking his head vehemently even though Nancy couldn't see him. "No way, this is too big. It's too dangerous."

"Frank Hardy," Nancy said sternly. "Do you have any idea how many times my life has been in danger? Do you have any idea how often I've been in sticky situations?"

"I try not to think about it," Frank mumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just like I try not to think about how many times _you've_ been in danger. Just like how I'm trying hard not to think of how much danger you're in _right now_. I'm not there to give you back up and that scares me," she said the last thing quietly.

"I know," Frank replied. "I know," he repeated. He knew. He knew exactly how she felt because he felt the same way.

"So, I'm coming tomorrow," Nancy said.

"Yes, you're coming tomorrow," Frank sighed and sat back down on his bed.

"This is going to be interesting," Nancy replied.

"Oh yeah, tell me about it," Frank let out a harsh laugh.

"As soon as we hang up you're going to call your brother, aren't you?" Nancy asked.

"You bet I am," Frank replied.

* * *

Joe looked down at the stack of mail in his hand and the crisp white envelope he had grown so familiar with. "I'm not even going to open it," he murmured and turned to get the drink of water he had come into the kitchen for in the first place.

The apartment was dark and quiet; he and Vanessa had gone to bed after Joe had explained what he and Nancy were going to do. Vanessa had reacted to the news that he and Nancy were going to pose as a married couple much the same way that they had: she laughed hysterically.

"No one is going to believe that the two of you belong together!" She had managed to say between bouts of laughter.

"Well, they better believe it," Joe had replied. "If we want to find anything out, they better believe it."

Vanessa had sobered instantly at the thought of Joe going into such a dangerous and volatile situation. Joe smiled now at the memory of her concern but the smile faded as his eyes fell once again on the envelope. Reaching for it he ripped it open quickly and prepared himself for the angry message inside.

Taking a deep calming breath he opened the card and read the single bold word:

**DIE.**

Shaking his head he ripped the card up angrily and tossed it in the garbage. It was ridiculous that he was letting himself get so worked up over harmless cards. So far they seemed to be only empty threats and bitter words. Someone was obviously not happy with him. "What can I do about it?" he said defiantly and nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang.

Checking the display he chuckled at himself and his reaction, "Hey Frank. So I guess Nancy told you."

"Yeah, she told me," Frank sounded frustrated. "She told me all about this dangerous organization. I don't want her here Joe."

"Keeping Nancy from this is going to be like trying to stop a waterfall with a paper towel bro," Joe leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"That was very poetic of you, Joe," Frank said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Joe replied modestly. Frank told Joe what Callie had told him and Joe let out a low whistle, "this just keeps getting more and more interesting, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "I'm going to start up my laptop, do some digging. I'm also going to go to the hospital where Charlie disappeared in the morning; see what I can find out."

Joe was quiet for a moment, "Are you going to do any sleeping Frank?"

"Maybe," Frank replied.

"You know, chances are you won't be able to solve this before Nancy and I get there," Joe knew his brother well.

"I can try," Frank said stubbornly.

Joe laughed, "Only you Frank. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. And remember, it's Joe and Nancy Livingston, don't blow our cover."

"What am I? An amateur?"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm glad everyone seems to like what I'm doing with this story! This first scene is actually something I pictured a few weeks ago and it's what started the whole Nancy and Joe acting like a married couple thing. I thought, "Hmm, wouldn't that be interesting?" And so, the new story was born! I hope everyone enjoys the update!

**Quintessential Bliss  
****  
Chapter Five**

Joe stifled a yawn as he stood in his living room early the next morning, "Van, we should probably get going soon."

"I know," Vanessa said biting her lip and studying the couple in front of her. "It's just so wrong; it's obvious you guys don't belong together."

"To you maybe," Joe laughed and slung a friendly arm around Nancy's shoulders. "But we're going to be meeting people we've never met before."

"Oh, don't do that!" Vanessa cried and rushed forward to push Joe's arm off of Nancy's shoulder. She tried to put it around Nancy's waist instead but Joe quickly jerked away.

"What are you doing!" he cried sounding panicked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Joe, she's your _wife_."

"No she isn't!" Joe shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, she is Joe. At least until you guys solve this mystery and come home." She turned and mock-glared at Nancy, "Then I want my man back, home wrecker."

Nancy laughed and held up her hands in surrender, "I understand."

Vanessa stood back again and squinted her eyes, "Something is just not right. You guys just don't look like a couple; you don't look like you guys belong together."

"Why not?" Nancy looked from Joe and down at herself. There didn't seem to be anything wrong.

"Hold on," Vanessa ordered and ran out of the room.

"What is she doing?" Nancy asked and checked her watch. "We're going to be cutting it pretty close with the plane."

Joe shrugged, "I learned a long time ago to just let Vanessa do what she wants the first time; you get things done a lot faster."

"Sounds logical," Nancy laughed and turned when Vanessa came running back into the room with an armful of stuff.

"Okay Joe, strip," she ordered and dumped the things she carried onto the couch.

"Uh, babe….as much as I love you…" Joe began but Vanessa held up a hand.

"You've got a plane to catch, right? Take off that t-shirt. Now," she gazed at him sternly and he quickly complied.

"Put this on," she held out a white button down collared shirt and Joe slid it on and began to do up the buttons. "Now this," she said when he was finished and held out a tan pullover.

"Van!" Joe groaned. "You said that after that dinner with your family I'd never have to wear that thing again!"

"Do you want people to believe you and Nancy are married or not?" Vanessa demanded. He moaned and groaned but he pulled the sweater over his head. Vanessa looked at him again with a critical eye, "you can keep the jeans, but you've got to change out of those tennis shoes." She turned back to her pile, "put these on."

With more mumbling and complaining Joe pulled the brown dress shoes on. Meanwhile Nancy stood off to the side and laughed at Joe's obvious discomfort with the clothes. "What are you laughing about?" Vanessa said, "You're changing too."

"I am?" Nancy looked down at her sensible pumps, black dress slacks and light yellow top. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nearly everything," Vanessa said with a laugh and turned back to her pile. "You guys said you're going to an upper crust type neighborhood right? That you want to be accepted right away into the fold AND you need to look like a couple."

"Now that Joe has changed, I think we match perfectly," Nancy grinned cheekily at Joe.

"Where did you buy those shoes Nancy, 'I'm A Sensible Person Who Spends Her Money Wisely Dot Com'?" Vanessa came at her with a pair of black high heels.

"Um…" Nancy looked at her shoes, "no. I don't remember where I got these. I thought they were cute!"

"They are, if your name is Nancy Drew," Vanessa laughed. "If your name is Nancy Livingston and you make a gazillion dollars as a lawyer, you'd never even look at a pair of shoes with that kind of price tag. These shoes however," she shook them at Nancy, "are perfect. Also, if you lose them, break them or bring them back in less than the perfect shape in which I have given them to you I will have to hurt you. They were _that_ expensive."

"What's the point?" Nancy mumbled but put the shoes on anyway.

"I see what you're talking about Van, the shoes make her look a lot better," Joe laughed when Nancy stuck her tongue out at him.

"And these," Vanessa grabbed Nancy's wrist and clipped on a few bracelets then pushed a pair of earrings into her hands. "They're not real, but unless someone looks really closely, they should be okay until you can get your hands on some of those fabulous government pieces."

"Okay," Nancy said finishing with the earrings, "do we pass your inspection now?"

"One more thing," Vanessa walked behind Nancy and began twisting her hair up off her neck. "Nancy Livingston doesn't let her hair just hang down unless she's in a super relaxed environment. You need to make a good first impression." With a few twists and turns and carefully placed pins Nancy's hair was soon pulled back from her face in an elegant up do. "I think that will do it," Vanessa stood back and studied them both again. "So much better," she nodded in approval.

"Well, I just hope you guys don't stand together like that in California," she said after a minute. "You look like a brother and sister."

"Hate to break it to you Van," Joe said dryly, "but that's basically what we are."

Vanessa shrugged, "I'm just trying to be all the help I can be…considering I have to stay here at home and worry while you guys go off to help Callie." She shot Joe an injured look.

"Look, Van…I explained it to you last night. It's dangerous and it would be bad for Callie's fiancé if you just showed up out of the blue. It's bad enough that Frank is there right now." Joe took Vanessa's hands in his.

"I know," Vanessa shook her head, "I know. The waiting and not doing anything just sucks, that's all."

"We'll be back before you know it," Joe assured her and gave her a lingering kiss. "But we have to go or we'll miss our plane."

"Alright," Vanessa kissed him again, "you look very handsome."

"I feel like an idiot," Joe laughed.

A few minutes later they were heading out the door and Vanessa put a hand on Nancy's arm to hold her back. "Nancy?"

"Yeah?" Nancy stopped and looked at Vanessa.

"I know it's going to be strange acting like you're married to Joe and with Frank being right across the street…" her voice trailed off and she looked uncomfortable. "The most important thing is that Joe comes home safely…that you all come home safely."

"I understand," Nancy leaned over and gave Vanessa a powerful hug. "I promise I'll bring our boys home in one piece."

"See that you do," Vanessa replied.

* * *

Joe's hand clenched around the piece of paper in his hand, the note had been stuck to his windshield this time. It was somehow so much more personal to see the white card sticking out from under his windshield wiper rather than have it come in the mail at home or at work.

Was the person still around? Watching? Waiting to see his reaction? He was only glad that Nancy had hung back to talk to Vanessa for a second longer otherwise she would have seen the paper and would have asked questions. Questions Joe had no intention of answering, ever.

Joe didn't even look at the paper; he just shoved it into the pocket of his jeans and worked hard to get his facial expressions under control.

"Hey husband, ready to go?" Nancy said from behind him.

"Yeah," Joe turned to face her and he could see the alarm cross her face.

"Whoa, Joe are you okay?" Nancy asked and took step forward.

"I'm good," Joe tried for a smile but even to him it felt strained.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"Nothing," Joe shrugged and tried to look calm.

"Okay," Nancy looked at him suspiciously, "Do you want me to drive?"

The offer was enough to help Joe focus a little. He laughed, "Yeah right, nobody drives my baby."

On the way to the airport Nancy resolved that at the first chance she was going to tell Frank about the look on Joe's face when she had come up to the car. It had been a look that Joe Hardy rarely, if ever, wore: a look of pure hurt and desperation.

* * *

Frank groaned and sat up stiffly from his awkward sitting position on the bed. His computer hummed faithfully on his lap, the screen saver bouncing around cheerfully. Frank rubbed his gritty eyes and rolled his shoulders to try and get the kinks out.

He had fallen asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning after getting nowhere on the case. Picking his laptop up off his lap he set it on the bed and got up and stretched. He changed his clothes and wandered downstairs to the smell of fresh coffee.

"Good morning," Callie said from the kitchen counter. "Coffee?"

"Can I get it in an IV?" Frank asked.

Callie laughed, "Sorry, we're fresh out of IVs here, but I could get you a big mug."

"I'll take it," Frank said. "Thank you," he said sincerely when she passed him the cup.

"Late night?" Callie asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Frank confessed. "I thought I'd find the information gold mine and then…" his voice trailed off.

"Then what?" Callie asked.

"Then nobody else would have to be put in danger," Frank replied and sipped his coffee.

The phone at Callie's elbow rang then and she picked it up, "Hello?" She was quiet for a few minutes, "sounds good. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Our new neighbors will be here this afternoon around one o'clock, their moving van will be arriving at approximately 10 am."

"You guys know their arrival times?" Frank asked.

"That's how they work around here," Callie shrugged. "You don't notice how weird it is until…"

"Until you notice," Frank suggested.

"Yeah," Callie sighed.

"Cal," Frank set his mug down on the counter. "Your new neighbors…I know them. Well, actually, you know them too."

"I do?" Callie's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, it's Joe and Nancy. We just have to act like we've never met them before. Their names are Joe and Nancy Livingston," Frank refilled his and Callie's coffee cups.

"I know," at Frank's look she explained, "I know that their names are Joe and Nancy Livingston, just like I know when they're going to get here. I just…never made the connection. Weird."

"Yeah," Frank agreed.

"Well, this will be interesting," Callie took a sip of her coffee and laughed for the first time in two days.

* * *

"Well," Nancy looked at Joe as they stood on the sidewalk at LAX. "The Gray Man said the car would be parked and waiting for us in lot C space 324."

"He also said that we could be under surveillance, so come here honey," Joe grinned and grabbed Nancy's hand.

"I'm really going to have to work hard not to laugh when we hold hands," Nancy said laughing quietly.

"Me too," Joe replied and led the way to the right parking garage. "Space three-hundred and four, space three-hundred and five…" Joe's voice trailed off as his eyes scanned the row of cars and fell on one in the distance. "No way," he whispered.

"Oh no," Nancy groaned. Squeezing Joe's hand tightly she stopped him from rushing forward, "Joe, remember someone could be watching us. Don't act like a little boy in a toy shop, this is the car that you drive…it's old hat to you."

Joe didn't seem to have heard Nancy and he started yanking on her arm, "Joe!" she whispered loudly, "Snap out of it!"

"What?" Joe asked and looked at her.

"Be cool!" Nancy ordered.

"What?" Joe repeated. "Oh…oh yeah. I'm cool. Don't worry, but could you pick up the pace a little?"

Nancy laughed, "Sure thing honey."

"It's so beautiful," Joe said reverently and stroked a hand across the rear fender of his car. He pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors. "This thing is custom!"

"Whatever that means," Nancy laughed and pulled open the passenger door. Joe soon followed and sat in the driver's seat next to her.

Joe turned and shot Nancy a huge grin, "Get ready for the ride of your life Nan." He turned the car on and the low purr of the engine had him laughing, "It's beautiful!"

"Put your seatbelt on," Nancy said sternly as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Joe laughed, did as he was told and stepped on the gas.

An hour later Nancy sat next to Joe on the side of the freeway covering her mouth with her hand, trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

"Shut up Nan," Joe said staring straight ahead.

"I didn't say anything," Nancy said between her laughter.

"Stop laughing," Joe ordered.

"Okay," Nancy continued laughing.

"It's not funny," Joe said, still staring straight ahead.

"Yes it is…it's hysterical," Nancy kept laughing.

"I was barely speeding," Joe said gritting his teeth. He waved at the State Patrolman as he pulled out from behind Joe and headed back down the freeway.

"You were going ten over," Nancy reminded him.

"Exactly, I was barely speeding," Joe shrugged and tossed the ticket he had just received on the dashboard. "I'll make the Network pay for it. It's their fault anyway, they're the ones who gave me this car to drive." He shot Nancy a quick grin and merged back into traffic.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not having a computer is really cramping my style, so SO sorry for the long wait between updates. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing…as I always say (but it's never untrue) I really appreciate hearing your thoughts! Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Six**

Frank was frustrated.

He was sitting in the Chief of Police's office with the beginnings of a nasty headache forming behind his eyes. Lack of sleep and frustration were acting as quick fuel for the pounding in his temples. "Sir, you have to admit that the circumstances surrounding Charlie MacGregor's disappearance are suspicious," Frank leaned forward in his chair.

Frank had already been to the hospital earlier in the morning, only to learn that the people he needed to talk to wouldn't be on shift again until the following evening.

"Well now Mr. Hardy, I don't have to admit any such thing," the Chief said slowly. "Now, if Mr. MacGregor went on a little man's weekend without telling his lady then that's his prerogative. I can't be sending my men out looking for someone who seems to be on vacation."

"That's just the thing," Frank said quickly, "Callie hasn't heard from him since that night. He hasn't called her or anything. That's not like him at all. Does that sound like _any_ man that you know?"

The Chief sat back and studied Frank, "No, it doesn't," he replied honestly. "But the fact remains that Mr. MacGregor signed himself out of the hospital and there are several witnesses that state he left under his own power and appeared to be under no duress."

Frank sighed in frustration, "Then there's nothing you're willing to do?"

"I'll tell you what. If Mr. MacGregor still hasn't made contact within twenty-four hours, call me and I'll see what I can do." He held up a hand when Frank began to say something, "In any missing person's case I'd have to wait twenty-four hours, this is more than I should be doing."

"Fine," Frank reached out and shook hands with the Chief. "Thank you for your help."

"Call if you need me," the Chief followed Frank to his door and escorted him out.

Frank wound his way through the precinct, deep in thought. "Hey," a detective stood up from his desk, "I'll walk you out."

"It's okay, I know the way," Frank replied absentmindedly.

"Still, I'll walk you out," the detective insisted. Frank shrugged and let the man lead the way. When they were standing outside on the sidewalk the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He offered one to Frank but he shook his head no. "Good for you," the man said as he lit the cigarette, "these things will kill you faster than a bad marriage."

"Detective," Frank said starting to get annoyed, "what do you need?"

The man blew smoke and looked at Frank through narrowed eyes, "You were asking about Charlie MacGregor, that man that disappeared? He lives in the Ananda community?"

"Yes," Frank said and his attention was immediately grabbed.

"The Chief put you off, didn't he?"

"Yes," Frank replied.

"I thought so," the man took another drag of the cigarette. "Chief doesn't think anything fishy is going on, but I do. There have been a lot of weird cases coming out of that community for the last couple of months. Chief tells me I'm being paranoid."

"Like what kind of cases?" Frank asked.

"Let's not talk about it here," the man crushed out his cigarette. "I'm off duty tomorrow; we can talk about it over lunch. Here's my card," he pulled one out of his wallet and handed it to Frank.

Frank looked at the card, "When and where Mr. Hubbard?"

"One o'clock, Ruby's on the corner of 6th and Roosevelt," he turned to go back into the precinct. "And watch yourself, that neighborhood is messed up. Do you know what Ananda means, the name of that community?"

"What?" Frank asked as he tucked the man's card in his wallet.

"It's a Buddhist thing, means pure bliss," he shook his head. "I've seen that neighborhood with its rows of perfect houses and smiling housewives. Ain't nothing blissful about that, in my opinion. More freaky than anything else, see you tomorrow." With that he opened the big glass doors of the precinct and stepped inside.

* * *

"Ananda," Nancy read the welcoming sign as she and Joe drove through the front gates of their new community.

"Funny name for a place," Joe observed. "Rolls off the tongue though, doesn't it?"

"It means pure and absolute bliss," Nancy said absently, her mind digging for any information she knew on the term.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Joe asked and spared her a quick glance.

Nancy shrugged, "A roommate in college tried the whole Buddhism thing for about six months."

"Interesting," Joe nodded.

"The word ananda means 'bliss' in Sanskrit. Ananda was one of Gautama Buddha's chief attendants and was well revered by Buddha for having such a powerful memory," Nancy recited as they pulled behind a large moving truck.

Joe put the car in park and turned to stare at Nancy open mouthed, "Who knows that kind of stuff?" He held up a hand before she could answer. "Never mind, Frank knows that kind of stuff, which is why you guys are so annoyingly perfect for each other."

"Look who's talking Mr. Vanessa," Nancy said with a smile.

Joe just smiled back and shook his head, "Time to act like you love me, wifey."

"Oh Joe, I don't have to pretend. I love you like a brother," she smiled sweetly and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, just don't shout that from the rooftops while we're here," Joe suggested as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Deal," Nancy laughed and climbed out of the car.

* * *

Frank groaned when he pulled up to Callie's house and saw the flashy sports car parked behind the moving van across the street. "Bet Joe is loving this," he muttered to himself as he climbed out of the car. He walked across the street and paused to inspect Joe's new ride. He had to admit, it was a beautiful machine even if it was a bit too much for his taste. He chuckled when he noticed the speeding ticket on the dash, leave it to Joe.

"Hey," Frank looked up and smiled at Nancy who was standing on the sidewalk and smiling back at him.

"Hello," Frank replied. It was weird not to go to her, pull her in his arms and kiss her like he wanted to so badly. It was harder than he thought it would be to keep himself in check and remind himself that if he kissed Nancy the way he wanted to right now it would be extremely hard to explain.

"I'm Nancy Livingston," she held out a hand and Frank took it, squeezing lightly before letting go.

"Frank Hardy," he replied and grinned. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"I actually don't live here; I'm just visiting a friend. Callie Shaw, she lives across the street from you," He pointed at Callie's house.

"Oh yes, Callie. She's in the house right now, helping me get all the stuff put away in the kitchen. She's wonderful," Nancy smiled.

Joe walked up then and smiled widely before wrapping an arm around Nancy's waist. "Hello," he said, still smiling.

For some reason Frank couldn't tear his eyes away from the arm gripping Nancy's waist. He had sudden and very vivid images of himself rushing forward and yanking Nancy away from his brother's grasp. If fists flew well then, so be it. He shook his head to clear out the thoughts. What was wrong with him?

"Mr. Hardy?" Nancy said still smiling, "This is my husband, Joe Livingston."

Frank tried to not to cringe at the word 'husband'. He held out a hand, "Nice to meet you. I was just admiring your car…and the speeding ticket on the dash." He couldn't resist teasing his brother about that.

Joe didn't even look embarrassed he just shrugged, "why have the car if you're not going to drive her like she's meant to be driven?"

"An excellent question darling," Nancy said smiling over at Joe. Frank had to work hard not to gag. _Darling?_ Please, if Nancy ever called _him_ darling he'd find a dark room and hide.

Frank cleared his throat, "Well, do you guys need any help?"

"Sure," Joe said happily. "Follow me. Our movers did most of the work actually but now we just have to set up our personal odds and ends."

Frank followed Joe into the house, Nancy went toward the kitchen and Joe and Frank climbed the stairs and ducked into what looked to be an office. A large mahogany desk dominated the space and the bookshelves were full of books Frank was sure Joe would never see the need to read. Looking at the titles Frank was sure he would never see the need in reading any of them either.

A computer was the only thing that sat on the desk aside from a few boxes. A few more were stacked on the ground. Joe closed the door behind them and turned to face his brother, "I swept this room, it's clean. We can talk freely."

"Nice speeding ticket," was the first thing Frank said.

Joe shrugged, "The Network will pay for it. You know," Joe crossed the room and pulled open a box, "you turned about ten shades of jealous out there when I put my arm around Nancy. You're lucky no one was around."

"No I didn't," Frank said defensively and pulled open a box.

"Sure you didn't," Joe laughed and pulled out files and papers.

"What's your job again?" Frank asked as he pulled out a small trophy.

"Investment banker," Joe visibly shuddered. "Let's not talk about it; I'm pretending it doesn't exist."

Frank held up the trophy and read the inscription. "To The Best Husband Ever. Love, Your Scuttle Bug." Frank passed the trophy to Joe who looked horrified. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'm not calling her that," Joe said decisively and put the trophy as high up on one of the shelves as he could manage. "There is no way I'm going to call her that. Nope. No way."

"But what if national security depends on it?" Frank asked innocently.

"Screw national security," Joe replied passionately.

"Dad would be so proud," Frank chuckled and reached back into the box he was unpacking. He paused when he unwrapped a picture frame. The picture had obviously been taken somewhere warm and tropical. It was of Joe and Nancy with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling hugely for the camera. "Well," was all he said as he passed the picture to Joe.

Joe looked at the picture and back at Frank's carefully blank expression. "Yeah," he said suddenly uncomfortable. He placed the picture on the desk, "The Network said we had taken a cruise last year…"

"A cruise? Sounds fun," Frank replied and reached back into the box, telling himself it was ridiculous to feel jealous of his brother over a vacation that had never happened. He pulled out another wrapped picture frame, this time it was of Joe and Nancy, bundled up in thick winter jackets, skis and ski poles in hand.

"Uh," Joe held out a hand for the picture. "We also went on a vacation to Whistler."

"Bet that was loads of fun," Frank said dryly.

"Frank, we didn't actually _go_ to any of these places. You know that right? These are photo shopped pictures," he looked down at the one in his hands. "Really well done photo shopped pictures…but still."

"I know that," Frank said defensively and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay," Joe didn't know what else to say. After a few more minutes of awkward silence Frank began going through his box again. After three more pictures of Joe and Nancy in various states of matrimonial bliss, the last of their actual wedding, Frank threw up his hands in frustration.

"I know this is stupid but I can't look at these pictures anymore," Frank walked over to another box. "Isn't one of these stupid boxes full of dusty books nobody would actually read on purpose?" He groaned when inside the box were only more pictures of Nancy and Joe. "Someone in the art department at the Network sure did go a little overboard."

"It must have been my handsome face," Joe tried to joke. "Nobody gets tired of looking at it." Holding up a picture of Joe and Nancy laughing next to the Eiffel Tower Frank shot his brother a dark look. "Except you, apparently."

"I feel stupid," Frank said finally.

"Well, you're acting kind of stupid," Joe agreed.

"Funny," Frank walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs. "Why am I acting like this?"

"Good question," Joe said and sat down in the chair beside his brother. "You do remember a woman named Vanessa right? Tall, all leg, blonde, love of my life?"

"Yeah, I remember," Frank sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I feel stupid," he said again.

Joe slapped a hand on Frank's back, "That's okay; you always were the unintelligent one." When Frank laughed Joe decided that the drama had passed. "When all of this is over, I have a feeling that you and Nancy are going to go on a cruise." When Frank punched his shoulder, and none too lightly, Joe laughed and got up out of the line of fire. "Or perhaps a little ski trip?" Joe laughed and put the desk between himself and his brother. "I wonder if Nancy has ever laughed under the Eiffel Tower. Oh, wait…" he pointed at the picture of him and Nancy in Paris. "It looks like she has!"

"It's a good thing mom likes having you around," Frank said shaking his head. "Otherwise…" he let the unspoken threat hang in the air.

Joe laughed, "You like having me around too, don't deny it."

"If you say one more word about Paris and the Eiffel Tower, my feelings can be readjusted," Frank said trying to look serious.

Joe held up his hands in surrender, "Understood. Now help me unpack the rest of these boxes so I can get down to doing whatever it is an investment banker does."

Frank rolled his eyes, "This is going to be interesting. When we're finished here, I'll give you a quick lesson in investment banking 101 Mr. Livingston."

Joe sighed in relief, "I was really hoping you would say that."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated...and I'm REALLY sorry about that…BUT the good news is that I finally got a new computer! Which means…MORE UPDATES! YAY! Big thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story even though the updates have been sluggish and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here we go now, on to Chapter 7!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Seven**

"Well look at you," Nancy grinned at Joe as she walked into his plush office early the next morning.

Joe placed both of his hands on the surface of the polished desk and smiled back, "I feel so important."

"You look important," Nancy agreed with a nod. Closing the door behind her she sat in the chair in front of Joe's desk. Looking around she noticed the large amount of pictures of her and Joe scattered around the room. Looking back at Joe she raised an eyebrow, "It looks like you're obsessed with me…with us."

Joe laughed, "Obsessed? Try: in love with my wife." He shook his head, "Just don't talk about it in front of Frank. He was embarrassingly jealous about those pictures last night."

"Jealous?" Nancy joined Joe laughing. "Frank was jealous?"

"Yeah, it was weird." Joe shook his head and glanced at the notes on his desk. "He taught me the basics of investment banking. I figure if someone asks me questions and it goes too much further in depth I can reply with a 'oh, who wants to talk about work outside of the office?' or 'I don't want to bore you!' type of a sentence."

"Sounds well planned out," Nancy nodded. "What do you think we should do first?"

"Observe?" Joe suggested.

"That sounds smart," Nancy agreed. "Get to know our neighbors, our surroundings. See what happens."

"This neighborhood is very Betty Crocker," Joe said with a shake of his head. "It's scary."

"I know, I think we have casseroles to last us for weeks. Carrie Thompson, who lives in the house three doors down from ours…the one with the green shutters, she told me not to worry about any of them going bad. I can just put them in the freezer and they'll keep for months." Nancy shook her head. "It's crazy."

"Casserole?" Joe instantly perked up, "What kind of casserole?"

Nancy couldn't help but laugh, "Every variety you could think of, including tuna and green bean."

"I'm starving," Joe looked at Nancy meaningfully.

"Maybe you should get something for breakfast," Nancy suggested with a shrug.

Joe sighed dramatically, "Well, I have to call Vanessa and you never know how long she's going to want to talk. I mean, we are separated by the entire country and I've put myself in a very dangerous situation…not to mention she's worried about me living with another female…"

Nancy burst out laughing, "She's worried about you living with another female?" She laughed again, "Oh Joe, I've heard you ask for food in odd ways before but this one takes the cake."

"Please?" Joe asked and batted his eyelashes.

Nancy stood up, "Well I hope your tastes this morning run toward a half a grapefruit, because that's what's on the menu. It's healthy and easy to fix." At Joe's horrified expression Nancy smiled, "I'm kidding Joe."

Joe let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"Tell Vanessa I promise to keep my hands off her man, as hard and impossible as it's going to be," She turned and left the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind her. So far the only room in the house they had been able to positively identify as bug free was Joe's study. In fact, the night before they had found bugs in the kitchen, living room and most disturbing of all, their bedroom.

Going to bed last night had been an awkward hurdle, Joe thought now. He and Nancy had been busy all day getting the house in order and meeting new neighbors that he hadn't given much thought to what they would do when it was time to go to bed.

He had solved the problem by pretending to fall asleep on the couch watching TV. He knew the ruse made sense for last night, after all it had been a long day and plenty of men fell asleep on the couch watching ESPN. Tonight however, would be a different story and he was pretty sure he was going to have to sleep in the bedroom.

Joe shoved the thought out of his mind; he'd think about it later and grabbed his cell phone to call Vanessa at work. While the receptionist connected him to Vanessa's office Joe turned and looked out the window. He watched as Frank jogged out of Callie's house and got into his car. Joe continued watching his brother drive away until Frank was out of sight. Joe couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Frank's ability to come and go as he pleased. So far Joe felt as if he had done nothing to further the case while Frank had made all the progress.

"This is Vanessa," Vanessa's professional voice broke into his thoughts and he turned away from the window.

"Hey babe," Joe said with a smile.

"Joe!" Vanessa's voice instantly brightened. "How are you? How's it going? What's your new house like?"

Joe laughed, "I'm good, it's going well and this house is insane. Very clean, borderline boring."

"Wow, I bet it's beautiful there."

"Sunny and warm, that's for sure," Joe replied. Vanessa was silent for a moment and Joe knew that she was trying to decide how to bring something up. "Van? What is it?"

"Joe," she began slowly. "Joe…" she said his name again and then stopped.

"What is it?" Joe sat up straighter in his desk chair, suddenly worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Vanessa rushed to assure him. "But…I'm a little concerned. This morning when I left for work…there was a note."

Instantly Joe's stomach dropped, he could feel the color draining from his face. His chest seized and it was suddenly hard to breathe. "A note?" He finally managed to say, the words sounded harsh and forced even to his own ears.

"There have been others." It was a statement, not a question. She could tell by Joe's voice that there had been more than just one note. "How many others?" She asked quietly.

Joe considered lying to her, considered lying to protect her just as he had been lying for months to protect her and his family from the stress and anxiety he felt every time he received one of the awful messages. He considered it for a full five seconds before he realized he needed to tell Vanessa the truth, "About one a week…since the newspaper article."

Vanessa's silence on the other end of the line was deafening. She took a deep breath before speaking, "That long?"

"Yes," Joe replied and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I didn't want to worry anyone."

"Does Frank know?"

"No," Joe replied. "What does the note say this time?"

"That's not important," Vanessa said quickly. "What's important is that you keep your mind on this case, come back home to me and as soon as that case is over you tell Frank and your father about the notes."

"I don't want them to know," Joe suddenly felt exhausted and he rested his face in his hands.

"Joe, they need to know," Her voice softened. "They love you Joe."

"I know," Joe replied wearily. There was another short silence, "Are you okay Vanessa? Maybe you should go stay with my parents. I don't like the idea of you seeing or reading any more of those notes."

"Actually, I was thinking of going to visit a friend," Vanessa's voice sounded nonchalant but Joe knew her well enough to know when she was holding something back.

"Which friend?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"One I haven't seen in awhile…she's um…" Vanessa's voice trailed off.

"No, no way Vanessa. You are not coming down here to visit Callie. No way," Joe shook his head vehemently even though Vanessa couldn't see. "No, no way. Not happening."

"Callie would be excited to see me," Vanessa said as if Joe hadn't said anything.

"You haven't talked to her about this yet?" Joe asked.

"Well no, not yet. But I'm sure she'd be excited to see me, I could help her with wedding stuff. After all, I'm an expert at it by now, considering we've had the longest engagement of all time," Vanessa tried to joke.

Joe however, wasn't laughing, "I'm sure Callie would agree with me when I say you can't come down here. You just can't. It's not safe and we don't know how dangerous it is."

"So you can put your life in danger and I have to sit here safe in my office?" Vanessa sounded exasperated.

"Vanessa, we've had this conversation before. This is what I _do_. This is my job. I made a promise to myself a long time ago that if I was going to continue in this line of work I would do everything in my power to keep the person I loved out of it." Joe couldn't help but think of that awful day years ago, when someone he had desperately loved had died because of what he did.

"Joe, I understand that but…" Vanessa began but Joe cut her off.

"Van, _I've _chosen this life. You haven't."

"Well that was a stupid thing to say," Vanessa replied angrily. "You're saying I haven't chosen this life? I chose you didn't I?" When Joe was silent Vanessa continued, "I'm wearing your ring on my finger, aren't I?" Vanessa's voice got thick with tears, "I'm the one who sits at home and worries about you and is strong for you when you get home, aren't I?"

"Vanessa…" Joe started but Vanessa was on a roll.

"Don't you dare tell me I haven't chosen this life Joseph Hardy. I choose this life every day that I love you." She took a deep breath, "You idiot." She finished but the words were said affectionately.

"Well," Joe didn't really know what to say. "Um."

"Yeah, um is right," Vanessa said with a watery laugh. "Don't worry, I won't visit Callie."

"Vanessa, it's not that you're not capable. It's just that I don't think I'd be able to handle it if anything bad happened to you because of me." Joe sighed and felt the familiar weight of a loved ones death on his shoulders.

"I know," Vanessa sighed. "I hate fighting over the phone."

"We didn't fight," Joe corrected her. "We just firmly put the other in their place."

Vanessa laughed, "That's true."

"I love you Vanessa," Joe murmured.

"I love you too Joe," Vanessa replied.

"Will you at least consider staying at my parents?" Joe asked hopefully.

"I'll consider it, but I won't do it," Vanessa replied. "I'm not afraid of a few nasty words written on a piece of paper."

"That's my girl," Joe replied and smiled. "Have a good rest of the day at work."

"You too," Vanessa replied. "Call me when you can."

"I will." When they had finally hung up Joe leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. The notes. For some reason he hadn't expected them to continue after he had disappeared. Hopefully whoever was sending them hadn't realized he was gone yet and there would be no more while he was away. The idea of Vanessa receiving the notes while he wasn't there burned his blood and caused it to boil.

Joe sighed; it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on it now. He had to focus on one mystery at a time.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me detective," Frank sat down at the corner table in the sixties themed restaurant. Frank had spent the morning digging up information about the Ananda community in the public records. He had a pretty good idea of what the detective was going to tell him, but he wanted to hear the man's take on it.

"No, thank _you_," the man replied and dug into his burger and fries with an enthusiasm that reminded Frank of his brother.

"So, what is it about that community detective?" Frank asked as he waved the waitress away, he wasn't hungry.

"I've been a detective in this city my entire career, going on twenty-nine years now." The detective dipped a group of fries in his ketchup. "In those twenty-nine years I've seen some pretty strange things. Your friend? The MacGregor boy?" When Frank nodded the man shook his head, "He's not the first man to go missing out of that community."

"He isn't?" Frank leaned forward.

"No, in my memory there have been five cases coming out of that place involving a husband who suddenly goes camping…or fishing…on a man's weekend. Two of them "moved" and were never seen from again…two of them came back talking about catching the big fish and sporting nice vacation tans."

"Do you remember what happened to the other one?" Frank asked.

"Of course I remember," he tapped two fingers to his temple. "I've got a steel trap memory in here. The man's name was Mark Haynes. He died," he took a sip of his drink. "His body washed up on the beach down in Mexico somewhere. Autopsy said he died by drowning."

"When was that Mr. Hubbard?"

"1984 and please call me Ron, Mr. Hubbard makes me sound my age." he replied with a toothy grin.

"Okay, Ron," Frank smiled; he couldn't help but like grizzled detective.

"The two men who came back from their man vacations still live there. Gregory Parks came back in 1992 and Benjamin Olson in 1997. In fact, I believe Gregory Parks is something of a leader in the community. One of those pillars people like so damn much. Personally I think when a neighborhood is too perfect it's boring. I like my neighbors normal, but I don't mind a nice healthy fight in the middle of the streets every now and again." Ron stretched out in the booth, "Man, it's a pain they've outlawed smoking in restaurants."

"Where can I find the two men who moved?" Frank asked.

"Not sure…they and their families up and disappeared. It isn't a crime to move, so nobody pursued it. I got a wild hair about it when it happened, learned that nobody had seen the men helping pack up their houses…but the families packed up and left, saying they were moving for jobs or whatnot. Peculiar. Chief told me not to make something out of nothing and I got full up on other cases," He shrugged. "Over time I let it drop. Nothing strange has happened out of that community since up until a few days ago, when your friend disappeared. I think it's all connected."

Frank nodded his head in agreement, "I think you're right."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm feeling very sheepish. Here I promised that the updates were going to get better now that I've gotten a new computer and I haven't updated in two weeks. My only defense is that another story (a non Hardy-land story) grabbed me by the throat last week and I've been completely incapable of working on anything else. :) You guys know how that goes. Anyway, on to the next chapter, shall we?

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Eight**

Vanessa hung up the phone after finishing her call with Joe and sat staring at it for a full two minutes before she reached forward and snatched it up again.

She knew that Joe didn't want to bother his family by telling them about the mysterious, hurtful notes he had been receiving for the last couple of weeks. She knew he was likely to get mad at her for doing what she was about to do but he was just going to have to deal with it.

As the phone rang in her ear she pulled the note she had brought with her to work out of her desk and unfolded it. Staring at the bold words had all of the anger and hatred boiling back up inside her. How _dare_ someone torture Joe this way; make him worry and stress all by himself.

She hadn't mentioned the picture that had come with the note and by the sounds of things Joe hadn't received any pictures yet. Whoever was sending the notes was anteing things up. The note read: "You deserve to die." The picture was one of the pictures printed in the New York Times article that had run after the trial. It was of Joe, on his knees in the dark warehouse with blood dripping down his face and terror in his eyes.

Vanessa quickly shut the card, unable to look at the picture any longer.

"Hello?" the deep voice that answered on the other end of the phone made Vanessa jump. She had been so focused on the picture of Joe she had almost forgotten who she was calling. "Hello?" the voice said again.

"Oh! Hi! Sorry," Vanessa laughed nervously. "I was spacing out there for a second."

"Vanessa, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm good," Vanessa stared down at the note in her hands. "Joe is going to be so mad that I called you, Mr. Hardy."

"Which probably means it was the right thing to do," Fenton chuckled. "What's going on?"

"Well," Vanessa began and told Fenton everything she knew about the disturbing notes.

"I'm glad you told me about this Vanessa and I'm going to start looking in to this. With any luck I'll have this figured out by the time the boys get back and Joe won't have to deal with it anymore. Do you have any of the notes?"

"One, I can look in the apartment to see if I can find any of the others." Vanessa sat up straighter at her desk. She may not be a detective, but nothing compared to the excitement of tossing her own apartment for clues.

"Good, the more I have to look at the better." Fenton sighed, "I just don't understand why such terrible things happen to my sons. How could someone hate Joe so much?"

"They're in a difficult line of work," Vanessa said softly.

"Still, I've been tortured before…beaten, bloodied and never once has someone used that to terrorize me down the road." His voice grew quiet and pensive, "I just don't understand." He was quiet for a moment before he quickly cleared his throat, "Sorry, you don't want to hear the ramblings of an old man. I'll let you get back to work, thank you for calling me Vanessa. It was the right thing to do."

"Thank you Mr. Hardy, knowing that someone else knows about it helps," Vanessa said goodbye and hung up the phone. Her heart felt lighter knowing that Fenton was going to look into the notes and hopefully solve them before Joe got home.

Thinking about Joe brought her a quick pang of homesickness and she frowned at the odd feeling. _She_ wasn't the one hundreds and hundreds of miles away from home. Home was just a short ten minute drive away. Why did she feel homesick?

When she realized why she laughed quietly, it was so cheesy and so true. Wherever Joe was, that was home to her and Joe was on the other side of the country. Their apartment just wasn't the same without him, too quiet and too empty.

Vanessa sighed and got back to work.

* * *

On the other side of the country Joe was feeling homesick too. Hearing Vanessa's voice had caused a flood of emotion to rush through him and he sat daydreaming in his office for awhile before his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

Walking down the stairs he had to muffle a laugh when he saw that Nancy had taken the happy homemaker role to heart, wearing a flower-y ruffle-y apron and carrying a spatula as she answered the front door with a cheery smile.

"Mrs. Zuckerman, what a pleasant surprise!" Nancy said happily. Joe almost rolled his eyes; even her voice sounded Susie Homemaker. Nancy was really getting into her role. Not one to let himself be outdone Joe put on his best smile and all but swaggered the rest of the way down the stairs to stand beside Nancy.

Wrapping his arm around her he continued to smile, "Mrs. Zuckerman, good morning!" It was a good thing Nancy had called the woman by name because there would have been no way Joe would have remembered it.

"Good morning neighbors!" She responded cheerfully, Beatrice Zuckerman was nothing if not neighborly. "Did you have a good first night in your new home? Which is beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, we did," Nancy replied. "I was just fixing my husband here breakfast, would you like to join us?"

Beatrice nodded approvingly at Nancy's choice of morning activity. "No, I'm alright. So, your first night was alright? I bet that couch wasn't too comfortable," she said with a large smile in Joe's direction.

"Um," Joe could feel his smile falter. Had she really just said that? How would she have known he slept on the couch last night if they didn't have cameras in the house?

"I can see the blanket on the couch," she pointed into their living room. "I left that throw neatly folded on the loveseat yesterday afternoon. Two plus two, you know how it goes."

Nancy was the first to recover, "Absolutely," she said with what Joe was surprised looked like a very sincere smile. Nancy was a better actress than he thought, "Joe was so exhausted from all the driving, flying and moving yesterday he just dropped to sleep on the couch watching Sports Center." Nancy leaned forward and spoke in a fake conspiratorial whisper. "I'm sure you know how that is."

"Oh absolutely," Beatrice laughed. "If my husband mows the lawn he falls asleep on the couch. Although, I usually don't let him sleep there all night." Even though the words were said easily and there was still a big smile on Beatrice's face Nancy could detect the note of censure in her tone.

Joe felt Nancy stiffen beside him and knew that she had reached her pleasant I'm-the-perfect-housewife quota for the moment.

"So, Beatrice," Joe said cutting in. He had just had a very vivid and very real looking image of Nancy going at Mrs. Zuckerman like a jungle cat, scratching her long claws down that perfectly smiling face. As much as he would have liked to see that, he also knew that to blow their cover so quickly would probably be a bad thing. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit this morning?"

"I just wanted to come over and invite the two of you to a neighborhood barbecue tonight. It's our little way of welcoming you to the neighborhood and a chance for you to get to know all of your new neighbors!"

Joe watched in fascination as the woman spoke, she was so lively and happy and upbeat…it was unnatural. "Thank you so much, we'll be there," Joe said with a smile still plastered to his face. At the same time he wondered what the neighborhood would have done if he and "Mrs. Livingston" had already had plans.

As soon as they had said their good-byes and closed the front door Nancy scrubbed a hand over her mouth as if to sooth the over worked muscles from smiling for so long. Both she and Joe exchanged meaningful glances but after the revelation that there were indeed cameras in their house they didn't dare say or do anything out of the ordinary.

"Ready for breakfast sweetheart?" Nancy said sweetly but no matter how hard she tried her bright smile just wouldn't return. She settled on a half smile as she led the way into the kitchen.

"I'm always ready for your cooking honey," Joe replied.

Both of them had to work very hard not to make gagging noises.

* * *

"Are you sure? Because I was told that they would be working right now," Frank asked the unhelpful nurse.

"Of course I'm sure," she snapped as she reached over to put another chart in the tray.

Frank sighed in frustration. He had been told that the crew working the night Charlie had disappeared would be on duty…he checked his watch…forty-five minutes ago. "Well then, can you tell me when they _will_ be on duty?"

"Try again tomorrow," the woman replied curtly.

"Try again tomorrow?" Frank repeated, "You mean you don't have a schedule?"

The woman stopped what she was doing and laid both hands on the desk. Leaning forward she said very slowly and very clearly, as if she were talking to a young child, "Try. Again. Tomorrow."

"Fine," Frank threw up his hands in defeat. "You'll see me again tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," the woman said sarcastically.

Making his way back out to the parking lot Frank checked his phone and saw that he had missed a call from Callie. Calling her back she answered on the third ring, "Hey Callie, what's up?"

"We've been invited to a barbecue to welcome the Livingston's to the neighborhood." She said with false cheerfulness. "And I was just making sure you were going to be here for it, because there is no way I'm going by myself."

Frank laughed, "I'll be there."

"Good," Callie paused. "This is going to be weird."

"Yep," Frank agreed.

"You sound too happy about this," Callie said suspiciously.

"I'm just thinking about how much Joe must be freaking out right now. He's going to have to have intelligent conversation about investment banking with all of his new neighbors."

* * *

Joe wasn't freaking out. He was as cool as a cucumber and able to dodge most all questions about his profession. He and Nancy were the main attraction at the barbecue held in the little community park and because there were so many people jostling for position to meet them Joe was able to avoid all investment banking questions.

Reaching for a beer in the large bucket he was actually starting to relax and…was he enjoying himself? Enjoying this mass of super happy, women wearing perfectly pressed sundresses and men in polo shirts, crowd?

Nancy reached around him for a beer and suddenly a hand shot out of the crowd and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" Mrs. Zuckerman sounded mortally offended. "My dear, surely you don't drink _beer_?"

"Well," Nancy began and trailed off. Her temper was starting to rise. If Mrs. Zuckerman didn't take her hand off of her in a few shorts seconds she was going to wonder how a few of her fingers had gotten broken.

"Here," Callie Shaw suddenly materialized out of the crowd and smoothly removed Mrs. Zuckerman's hand from Nancy, "I'm sure you were looking for the wine coolers. Those are over here, Nancy. Can I call you Nancy?"

"Of course," Nancy replied and let Callie lead her away.

"What. Was that?" Nancy whispered in an undertone as she and Callie reached for their own fruity beverages.

"Beer equals Man Drink," Callie explained quietly. "Nice sundress," she smirked.

"Back atcha," Nancy replied with a smile of her own. "Where's Frank?"

"Over there somewhere," Callie replied with a look toward the barbecue. "He got sucked into manly grunting over the barbecue."

Nancy snorted, "I should have guessed."

"Oh look," Callie said and her voice dripped with sarcasm. "We're being summoned."

"Summoned?" Nancy asked.

"It's time to separate the sexes," Callie said and smiled. "Better put on your happy face!"

* * *

Joe hadn't been part of a boys on one side girls on the other event since his first seventh grade dance and he found it weird to be at an event like it now. The men were all gathered around the barbecue, talking man talk and drinking beer and the women were on the other side of the park in the shade, no doubt to save their delicate complexions.

He glanced quickly at Frank and years of working together undercover and the fact they were as close as two brothers could be meant that he and Frank both knew exactly what they other was thinking.

_What the _hell_ is going on here?_

Joe found that his mind was beginning to wander as talk of some giant merger between two major companies became the new topic of conversation. He had no interest in the stock markets, what investing he did he left up to Frank and his father and why not? Frank had an uncanny knack with predicting the markets and Joe wasn't about to think he could do better.

"What do you think Livingston?" A rowdy man with large jowls and a permanently red face asked him loudly and Joe snapped back to attention. What was that guys name again? Hank? Larry? Was it Larry? Yes, he was sure it was Larry but he had no clue as to his last name.

"What do I think about what Larry?" Joe asked trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

"The big merger? I bet your office is going ape-crazy over this." Larry lifted his beer to his lips for a long sip.

"Oh yeah, ape-crazy," Joe confirmed and wracked his brain for any reason why his firm would go ape crazy over a merger.

"Selling lots, buying lots?" Larry asked.

"Of course, of course," Joe nodded his head. "Money talks, people listen. The world goes round," he was starting to get nervous so his mind latched on to every relevant non-committal statement he could think of. "It's a dog eat dog world out there."

"I can only imagine," Larry replied slowly and studied Joe intensely. Just as Joe was starting to sweat Larry spoke again, "I'll probably call you in the next week or so to talk about some things. I'm going to be acquiring a few smaller businesses; I'd like your advice."

"Sure, sure. Absolutely no problem," Joe said, eager to have the conversation over with. The Network must think they were awful funny making him an investment banker.

"So Joe," another man spoke up and this time Joe had no hope of remembering the man's name. "I've got a question for you."

Damnit, Joe thought to himself. Not another banking question, "Sure, shoot."

"Why do you let your wife lead you around that way?" the man smirked at Joe and then joined in the quiet laughter that erupted at the question.

"Excuse me?" Joe was bewildered and completely taken off guard.

"You let her lead you around like a puppy," the man asked still smirking. "What gives?"

"Um…" Joe couldn't think of a single thing to say. The importance of who walked where first had never even entered his thoughts.

"I mean, she is a hot piece and all." The man drank from his bottle of beer. "What with that sexy red hair and they way she moves her hips. Am I right gentlemen?" There were sounds of approval and wolf whistles from the group of men.

Joe glanced at Frank, noticed the balled up fists at his side and knew that if he didn't do something to stop this jerk soon Frank was going to do something that would completely blow their cover.

"Of course you're right," Joe replied through clenched teeth. "But I don't see how you have any right to be looking."

"It's hard not to." God Joe wanted so badly to wipe the smirk off of the man's face. Glancing over Joe knew that Frank was feeling the same way. What had happened to his even tempered brother? "How did you luck out? I bet she's a regular firebrand in be-"

It all happened very quickly. Joe noticed that Frank was about to snap, having stepped forward with a murderous gleam in his eye and intent written all over his face. The only thing Joe could think of to keep from having their cover blown was to rush forward and tackle the smirking man straight on.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Joe whispered angrily at Frank as they walked toward their houses with Callie and Nancy behind them later that night. "Seriously, you could have blown our entire cover!"

"I know," Frank sounded remorseful. "What's gotten into me lately? It must be this place, this situation. I don't know…but hearing that guy talk about Nancy that way."

"Well, she's _my_ wife remember? Why don't you leave the defending of the fair maiden's honor to me?" They paused in front of Joe's house.

"Fine," Frank held up his hands, "fine. See you tomorrow."

"Fine," Joe nodded and watched his brother stalk across the road toward Callie's house. He shook his head at the strange change in behavior he'd seen in his brother recently.

Turning to face Nancy and Callie he smiled, "Well, goodnight ladies."

"You better get in there and nurse your night in shining armor back to health," Callie said in a teasing tone.

"I will, goodnight Callie," Nancy smiled and turned toward the house. "Coming honey?" Nancy asked sweetly and held out her hand.

"Yeah," Joe replied glumly. With all that had been going on he had completely forgotten about his biggest problem: sleeping in the same bed with Nancy.

He walked up their front walkway with the heavy heart of a man on his way to the gallows.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks a million to Chromde, MissMe113, bhar, saphiretwin369, and HelenLouise for the reviews on the last chapter and to everyone who is reading. Here it is, the moment of truth. BEDTIME for Joe and Nancy! Hopefully it meets expectations. If not, there's always "the morning after!" *evil grin* Thanks again everyone!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Nine**

Joe couldn't believe it, but he was actually getting tired of ESPN. How in the world could he be getting tired of twenty-four hour sports? Obviously there was something wrong with him, severely wrong. Obviously his homesickness was impairing his senses.

He was tired and sore and kind of cranky. If dealing with Frank's bizarre shift in behavior wasn't enough, he was also busy pretending to be someone he definitely wasn't, living in a community that was slowly driving him insane and had just had a knock down drag out fight with a guy who knew how to wrestle. His throbbing ribs and splitting headache was proof enough of that.

Joe rolled his eyes as the two announcers started making lame sports quips. "Whoa," Joe muttered under his breath. He had never, _ever_ thought of the sports jokes on ESPN as lame. This place was seriously getting to him.

Sighing he looked up at the clock on the wall: eleven-oh-eight. Maybe Nancy was asleep by now.

After getting in from the barbecue they had made a big show for the cameras of Nancy getting him ice, babying him, etc. They had curled up together on the couch and watched the nightly news, talked for awhile about the barbecue…normal husband and wife types of things.

It had been easy to do that because, hey it was Nancy. She was the closest thing he had to a sister aside from Callie. At ten she had yawned and said she was going to go up and get some sleep, they were starting their new "jobs" tomorrow.

She would definitely be asleep by now. It had been a long couple of days for both of them. Nancy wasn't a robot; she couldn't run forever he assured himself.

Heaving himself up off the couch he reached for the throw and with a smug smile and deliberate movements he folded it up and placed it on the edge of the couch. Chuckling quietly he walked up the stairs.

It was a creepy feeling, knowing you were being watched in your own home. Sure, it wasn't his house but he was living there for the time being and it was weird. Where were the cameras? Did they have them in the bedroom? What kind of creeps were these people if they had cameras in people's bedrooms?

Shaking the unnerving thought out of his mind Joe stopped at the door to his and Nancy's bedroom. He didn't hear any sound from inside the room but he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

After standing with his hand on the doorknob for an entire minute Joe shook himself out of his trance. _'Way to act suspicious, Hardy!'_ he berated himself and pushed open the door.

"Oh," he stopped abruptly when he saw Nancy sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

"Hello honey," Nancy said with a bright smile.

"You're still awake," Joe said and couldn't help that his voice sounded a little disappointed.

"I just got caught up in this article about squash goulash, it's riveting. I think I'll try making this recipe for dinner tomorrow night," She continued to smile as Joe made his slow way to the closet and his pajamas.

"Sounds…interesting," Joe didn't think any food that was called goulash could be good but he wasn't about to say so.

"You'll like this recipe, I promise. Actually, maybe you should take a look at it when you're done getting ready for bed." Nancy suggested brightly.

"Er, no thanks." Joe shook his head and reached into the drawer for his pajamas. Now what? Did he drop his pants and get changed right here, in front of Nancy, his almost sister-in-law?

"No really, I think you should read it," Nancy continued to stress the topic; "In case I need you to get some things from the grocery store after work I want you to be familiar with the recipe." When Joe turned to stare at her she gave the magazine a little shake as if to prove something.

"Um…okay…fine," Joe gave in. He didn't have time to puzzle out why Nancy was being so insistent over a recipe for goulash. He was in the middle of a complete crisis, where did he change into his pajamas? Suddenly, an idea struck him like lightening. "I'm going to grab a quick shower," the words came out in a quick jumble and he all but ran for the bathroom door.

In the relative safety of the bathroom (he had to force himself not to think about the fact that there could be cameras in that room too) he quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower. Running the water hot he took an even longer shower than normal, taking his time shampooing his hair and using conditioner.

Honestly he forgot to use conditioner eighty percent of the time but this time, he remembered.

Stepping out of the shower he took another fifteen minutes toweling off, getting dressed, towel drying his hair, brushing his teeth, flossing (another thing he forgot with regularity) and rearranging his shaving products on the counter.

When he knew he absolutely couldn't stall any longer he took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

"Better?" Nancy asked brightly.

Joe fought the urge to narrow his eyes, was Nancy _enjoying_ his torment? "Much," he replied easily. He approached his side of the bed cautiously, as if the covers were going to rear up, grab him by the ankles and force him to get in and cuddle with Nancy.

"Here's the article," Nancy held the magazine out to him and he had no choice but to sit on the edge of the bed and take it from her.

Joe skimmed the pages of the article quickly and all thoughts of his embarrassment over sleeping with Nancy were suddenly pushed to the back of his mind. "Interesting," Joe murmured.

"I know," Nancy agreed. "Don't you think the blend of ingredients is truly unique?"

"Oh yeah," Joe agreed and continued reading because he wasn't looking at a recipe for squash goulash. Sure, there was one printed in the corner with a big splashy picture of the strange looking dish but the article filled in around it was full of information on the Ananda community. _'The Network must have left this for us,_' Joe thought to himself as he continued to read about the neighborhood's history of missing people and the fact that some of them came back…and some of them didn't.

"I find the variations to be the most interesting," Nancy said and this time Joe caught her coded words. What she really meant was that she found that the disappearances and the fact that some people came back and some people didn't, to be odd.

"I agree," Joe said thoughtfully. "We should try all of these."

Translation: we should follow all of these trails and see where they lead us.

"Absolutely," Nancy nodded. "Maybe not all at once though, you might get sick of goulash!" She laughed very convincingly.

Translation: we don't want to ask too many questions too fast, people will get suspicious.

"You know who would like these recipes?" Joe asked. "The woman who lives across the street, she was telling me today how much she likes to cook."

Translation: Let's share this with Frank.

"Her name is Callie Shaw silly," Nancy laughed again and rolled her eyes. "My husband, the powerful investment banker who can't seem to remember people's names to save his life."

"And yet, you love me anyway," Joe replied with a smile. He finished with the article and carefully closed the cover of the magazine titled _Easy Gourmet._ "Here," he passed the magazine to Nancy and watched as she carefully set it in the drawer of her bedside table.

As soon as his mind snapped back to the current task at hand, sleeping with Nancy, the butterflies and nervousness returned in a massive wave. He cleared his throat and stood to climb under his section of the covers.

"Well," he said and climbed into the bed. He was immediately distressed to see that what had appeared to be a rather large bed from a standing position suddenly shrunk to the size of a twin as soon as he laid down in it.

"Well," Nancy repeated and looked at him, her eyes laughing.

"Big day tomorrow," Joe said nonchalantly.

"New jobs," Nancy agreed.

"Okay…goodnight!" He said hurriedly. He quickly leaned forward, gave Nancy a quick peck on the cheek and then just as quickly turned and faced the opposite direction.

He didn't care what it looked like to whoever was watching them. He and Nancy could be having a marital spat or one of those loveless marriages for all her cared, there was no _way_ he was going to cuddle with her in bed. Cuddling on the couch was one thing, but in bed…no way. Wasn't happening.

The Network would just have to deal with it.

* * *

"Callie?" Frank said quietly as he knocked lightly on her bedroom door. The sounds of quiet sobs had pulled him away from his room and his research and led him straight to Callie's door. Frank pushed open the door and stepped inside to find Callie standing in front of her bedroom window, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Callie?" Frank repeated.

"Frank," Callie turned, her tear stained face shining in the moonlight. "I'm so, so worried about Charlie. I don't know how much longer I can do this, going around pretending like nothing is wrong."

"I know," Frank stepped forward and pulled Callie into his arms.

"And now Joe and Nancy and you are all caught up in this mess," Callie's sobs punctuated the words. "I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to any of you."

"Don't worry about us," Frank assured her. Secretly he was just as worried about his brother and Nancy as she was. What if something _did _happen to the either one of them? How would he ever forgive himself? "We're professionals."

"So you always say," Callie said with a watery sigh. "Doesn't help with the worry though."

"Yeah," Frank agreed.

"I'm so worried about Charlie," Callie sniffed. "Where is he Frank?"

"We'll find him Callie, don't worry."

* * *

Laughing silently over Joe and his antics Nancy pulled her cell phone from out of her pajama pants and hiding it under the covers, flipped it open. Pulling up a new text message she quickly typed: "It feels weird to be going to bed without you and you're right across the street. And even though you didn't get to defend my honor today, you're still my night in shining armor."

Smiling at the cheesiness of the message Nancy selected Frank's number from her phonebook and hit "send".

* * *

After making sure Callie was settled down for the night Frank made his way back toward his room and the research that awaited him there. Seeing the light flashing on his phone he picked it up and read the message from Nancy.

Laughing he quickly sent her one in reply: "Don't think I didn't try and defend your honor, Joe was just faster to it. He always was a sneaky little guy."

A few minutes later another message came. This one read: "It's a good thing he was faster, you could have blown it all, buster."

Frank rolled his eyes and shook his head, hadn't Joe already told him that? He replied: "I know that and you're right. Next time I'll keep letting the slime ball talk about you like that."

There was an almost instant reply: "God, I wish I could get my hands on your right now."

Frank's eyes widened and suddenly the air in the room grew hot. "Me too" he typed and sent the message as fast as he could.

A few seconds later: "I have a surprise for you, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Frank groaned; there went his sleep for the night. He typed a single word in response: "Evil".

Finishing up the text conversation Frank laid his phone on his bedside table and grabbed his laptop. It looked like it was going to be another long night of no sleep…and not from doing research either.

Sometimes this undercover thing could be a real drag.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it, thank you thank you!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning Joe woke up slowly, groggily. He was laying flat on his back in bed and his left arm was numb, sharp pricks running along the length of it from being asleep so long. Groaning he opened half an eye and wondered why he had woken up at this ungodly hour.

Shifting his head, eyes closed, toward the bedside table he squinted and read the time on the alarm clock. 5:45 am. Joe had never woken up this early in his life. Shifting his head to look the other way, Joe quickly discovered the reason why his arm was numb. Nancy lay on the bed next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm pinned beneath her and her hand on his chest. Her hand was bunched into a fist and Joe smiled, she was on guard even in her sleep.

Feeling uncomfortable, Joe tried to think of the best way out of this situation. How could he get away from Nancy as quickly as possible without acting suspicious for the audience he knew he had? Joe cleared his throat, hoping that maybe Nancy was a light sleeper. When Nancy just smacked her lips and cuddled in closer Joe swallowed and tried to slowly shift out from underneath her.

Hopefully his actions would look more like a concerned husband not wanting to wake up his wife and less like a man who would rather be in almost any other situation than the one he was currently in.

Biting his bottom lip he slowly pulled his arm out from underneath Nancy. He was just about to free his wrist when Nancy gasped and shot straight up in bed. Breathing heavily she looked around the room, wild eyed. Joe quickly sat up and wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. He knew a thing or two about waking up suddenly from nightmares and so he recognized it when someone else was.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's weird to wake up in a new place, huh?" He looked at her meaningfully and waited until she had composed herself. He wanted so badly to ask her what she had dreamed about but knew he couldn't risk it.

Nancy stared at him for a moment with eyes full of grief. She raised one of her hands up to lay against Joe's cheek and then closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she answered with more composure than she thought was possible. "Yeah," she agreed. "Weird."

"Come on, let's get ready for work," Joe suggested and leaned over to give Nancy a quick reassuring kiss on the forehead. "I'll even let you use the bathroom first."

* * *

Nancy stood in the shower with the water as hot as she could stand it, she felt like the hotter the water the better chance of washing the dregs of her nightmare away. She had never dreamed so vividly before and she blamed the late night reading about the Ananda community and all of the mysterious disappearances of it's members.

She had been in the dark, unable to see anything, but she hadn't been scared. She knew first hand what fear was like, what fear tasted like and being stranded in the dark came nowhere near the kind of fear she had experienced in her life.

In her dream she had walked slowly forward, sure that she would find some source of light if she just kept walking. After a half an hour of wandering aimlessly in the dark, she still wasn't afraid but more irritated than anything else. Why were the lights of? Why couldn't she find the damn switch? She was just about to call out in frustration when she saw a light in the dark, a small pinprick of light on the horizon. Walking quickly toward it she heard nothing but the slap of her tennis shoes on the pavement. The light grew larger and larger until she was right in front of an open door. Walking through it she found herself on a dock at night, the dock lit up by lights every twenty feet or so. Looking back and forth she wondered where she was.

Walking down the dock she was sure she was alone. Alone and no idea where she was. A sound to her right had her pausing and moving cautiously toward the noise. A group of men worked quickly on the deck of a boat securing line and getting ready to leave the dock. Their faces were obscure, just blurring dots in an otherwise crystal clear dream. Not knowing why she felt so compelled Nancy moved quickly down the dock toward the boat and jumped onboard as quietly as possible.

She heard the men speaking and the sound was clear but the words she couldn't understand. Their words should have been clear and easy to understand but for some reason they didn't make sense, they didn't connect.

Nancy rested her forehead on the tile in the bathroom and took a deep breath. What had happened next in her dream had been what had made it into a nightmare. The men on the boat had cast off and were slipping the boat out of the harbor and out toward sea. One of the men, his face still frustratingly obscured had gone below deck and pulled another man, this man in handcuffs out onto the deck. This man's face was also obscured but there was something oddly familiar about the features she could make out.

Another man was pulled out to kneel next to the first and this one Nancy did not recognize. She blinked a few times, the sky was turning a kaleidoscope of different colors. That wasn't right...it was supposed to be nighttime...where were the colors coming from?

Nancy let the hot water pour over her head as she thought about what had happened next. In her nightmare she had rubbed her eyes as if to clear them and just as she had pulled her hands away from her face, the first man in handcuffs turned to stare directly at her.

It had been Joe.

In an instant Joe and the other man who was in handcuffs were pulled roughly to their feet. Nancy watched in horror, trying to move toward them but being unable to move, as the men on the boat backed Joe against the railing. One of the men shot him point blank in the chest.

Nancy was screaming as Joe went flying over the railing and into the dark swirling waters below.

* * *

_'Well,'_ Joe thought to himself as he pulled his car into the driveway after his first day of 'work', _'that was a complete and total waste of time. Eight hours of sitting around in a Network operated building playing solitaire and looking up the same information over and over again about these creepy Ananda community members'._ Joe was pretty sure he knew more than he cared to know about his new neighbors. Mrs. Zuckerman liked to play bridge and had won the county prize for best apple pie three years in a row. Mrs. Zuckerman's husband Fred, who Joe had yet to meet because he was 'out of town on vacation', was an avid golfer with a love for fine wines and the opera.

Joe sneered, a man who lived in this type of neighborhood and liked to play golf, what a shocker.

Looking over at the passenger seat he snarled at the briefcase that lay there. Stupid briefcase full of paperwork he didn't understand or care a lick about. Picking it up with more force than necessary Joe got out of the car and walked down the driveway toward the mail box.

"Hello neighbor!" a voice called from behind him. Joe gritted his teeth, he really wasn't in the mood for the whole happy neighbor routine. One of the Network's new I-Have-Something-To-Prove interns had beaten him all seven times they had played chess before Joe had decided that seven and a half hours at his new job was enough and had left for the day. _'Chess is a stupid game anyway...meant to be played by nerds like Frank who need to feel better about themselves and their nerdiness.' _Joe comforted himself with that thought and turned to greet his neighbor.

"Hello," Joe smiled and secretly congratulated on not scowling at the unknown man in front of him. "I'm sorry, so many new faces. Have we met?"

"No," the man held out his hand to shake Joe's, "My name is Fred Zuckerman. I believe you have met my wife."

"Oh yes, you wife has been very welcoming." Joe sized the man up, broad shoulders, blonde hair with a hint of gray and an impressive looking suit. "So, everyone is back from the trip?" Joe looked across the street at Callie's house, hoping for some sort of sign that Charlie was home. Of course, he had talked to his brother just an hour before and Frank probably would have mentioned it.

"Just me," Fred replied easily and rocked back on his heels. "There's only so much of the wilderness I can take. I was...called back unexpectedly. Business, you know."

Joe realized that Fred was waiting for him to respond and so he nodded as if he knew exactly what Fred was talking about, "Absolutely. Business." He rolled his eyes as if business had caused him a headache a time or two.

"Yes well, I was just on my way to Miss Shaw's house," He indicated Callie's house and for the first time Joe noticed an envelope in his hands. "Her fiance Charlie gave me a note to give her. The reception is just terrible where we go camping, but it's beautiful up there. You'll have to join us sometime."

"I'd like that," Joe replied.

Fred stared at him a moment as if he was making some sort of dramatic decision. "Joe, are you free tonight?"

"Aside from a date with some Squash Goulash my wife has had a wild hair and decided to make, yes," Joe replied with an easy grin.

Fred laughed, "Good, come by my house around 8. Gentleman's club, port and cigars. You know the drill."

"Of course," Joe nodded wisely and thought to himself, _'what drill?' _and wondered if he'd be able to choke down port and cigars.

"You seem like the type we would like to have in our club, Joe. I'll see you at eight," with that Fred turned and walked across the street toward Callie's house.

* * *

Frank rubbed his temples with such force there was no hope of it actually helping his pounding head. He had no idea what move to make next, where to turn or what to do. He _hated_ it when a case stalled like this. He wasn't as bad as Joe, but there was only so much sitting around doing nothing, researching and learning the same things over and over again he could do before he went crazy. He was really close to crazy.

The knock on the front door interrupted his thoughts and Frank quickly walked out to stand at the top of the stairs. Callie walked out of the kitchen and looked at Frank before reaching for the front door. "Mr. Zuckerman!" her alarm had Frank walking quickly down the stairs to stand beside her. "You're home!" she said in surprise. "That means..." she looked over his shoulder as if she were looking for someone. "Where's Charlie?"

"Charlie is an adventuresome sort," Zuckerman handed her the envelope he carried. "He and the others have decided to prolong their trip. He wanted me to give you this." He turned to look at Frank. "You must be the houseguest my wife told me about," he held out his hand. "Fred Zuckerman."

"Frank Hardy," Frank replied and shook the man's hand.

"Hardy?" Fred sized him up. "Sounds familiar."

"Could be it's just a common name," Frank shrugged.

"No, I don't think so." Fred looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then shrugged. "Oh well," he turned back to Callie. "Well, I've done my duty. Better get home to the wife." With a jolly wave he turned and walked back down Callie's driveway.

"What does it say?" Frank asked as Callie turned slowly, reading the letter. Frank closed the door and followed her into the living room.

"Here," she handed it to him and folded her arms across her chest.

Frank grabbed the letter and read the short paragraph to himself.

_Cal-_

_Hey baby, I hope everything is going well down there in the valley. I'm having a great time camping with the boys and getting back to nature. I'll be home in a few days, I sure do miss you! _

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"That's his handwriting but those aren't his words," Callie whispered. "He doesn't sound like that and he never calls me baby."

Frank looked at the note a moment longer, "you're sure this is his handwriting?"

"Yes," Callie replied and walked back to the kitchen. She pulled a note off the fridge and handed it to Frank, "Here, he wrote this to me a few weeks ago."

It was a sappy card, meant to be cheesy but Frank could see that the two samples of handwriting matched perfectly. "At least we know he's okay, since he wrote that." Callie said softly. Frank looked at her for a moment, saw the grief in her eyes and pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Joe," Frank replied. "We're inviting ourselves over for dinner." Frank waited for the call to connect. He may not know what move to make next but there was one thing he was absolutely sure of. He missed his brother, he missed Nancy and his sudden need to be near them was to overwhelming to ignore.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I apologize if this chapter seems a little…frantic…but that's how I was feeling when I wrote it. Frantic to get the mystery started! Enjoy!

MissMe113: I liked the idea of Nancy being the one cuddled up to Joe because he's soooo uncomfortable with the entire thing and she doesn't think that much of it. She's trying to make him uncomfortable even in her sleep! :)

thedisneygirl: I don't know why but I just love nightmares. They give you such insight into a person's thoughts and fears. Obviously I like them so much…they're in all of my stories!

Chromde: LOL! I'm sure that once the secrets of the gentleman's club are revealed Joe is going to wish it really _was_ code for strip club. :) Dun dun…DUN!

ndhbfan: If they did read those text messages…imagine trying to explain that! Whoops…case over!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Eleven**

"This is…great," Frank swallowed a second bite of the squash goulash and tried not to think about what the texture reminded him of.

"Absolutely," Callie agreed and nodded her head vigorously up and down.

Nancy just smiled and sent Frank a knowing look. The squash goulash was gross and everyone knew it, but nobody knew quite how to say it.

A minute later, after everyone continued to eat silently Joe pushed his plate away, "I can't do it. Honey," he turned to Nancy, "not your best work."

Nancy laughed, "I agree. Let's get pizza."

Joe let out a sigh of relief, "Great…perfect. Lots of cheese and make sure there are olives somewhere on it and meat. Lots of meat." He scooted out from the table. "Frank and I are going to go up to my study and do man talk, get to know each other. Call us when the pizza gets here."

"Absolutely," Nancy lifted her cheek up for Joe's kiss. He was in such a rush he ended up kissing a combination of her hair and ear as he quickly exited the dining room.

As soon as the door to his study closed behind Frank, Joe let out a sigh. "Man, this is the worst case we've ever been on bro. Seriously."

"The worst?" Frank asked and shook his head. "Even worse than the one where we thought our father was dead?"

Joe glared at Frank, "I hate it when you do that to me."

"Do what?" Frank asked innocently.

"Put things into perspective. It's unfair," Joe flung himself into his large leather chair.

Frank just laughed and shook his head, lowering himself into a chair on the other side of the desk. "It's my job, remember? Annoying older brother?" Frank leaned forward, "Learn anything today?"

"Not a thing," Joe replied dejectedly.

"Me neither," Frank sighed in frustration. "Men go missing, some come back some don't. The end."

"Well, I was invited to the gentleman's club this evening by Fred Zuckerman," Joe shrugged. "We'll probably just end up sitting around smoking cigars and complaining about our wives or something."

"Or something," Frank murmured. "Fred Zuckerman stopped by with a note for Callie."

"That's right," Joe's face lit up. "What did it say?" Frank quickly told him and Joe's face fell. "Well that blows."

"Exactly," Frank agreed.

"So, he wrote it…but I'm betting he was told what to write. That's why it doesn't sound like him," Joe sighed and shook his head. "And any idiot could figure that out."

For the next half hour Joe and Frank sat and brainstormed all of the different ways they could think of to get the case going. By the end, they both agreed that the best way to learn anything more would be for Joe to get as involved in the community as possible.

"You know," Joe began nonchalantly. "Nancy…I think she had a nightmare last night."

"Really?" Frank's eyes clouded with concern. "What happened?"

"Couldn't really ask her about, seeing as how our every move is being watched, but I could tell it really affected her."

There was a light knock on the door and then Nancy poked her head inside. "Pizza's here."

"Excellent," Joe pushed back from his desk and dashed out of the room.

"Frank," Nancy said and walked into the room. "There's a book I think you might be interested in. Yesterday at the picnic you said you were a Civil War buff." Moving quickly Nancy ducked into the room and closed the door behind her. Standing with her back against the door she smiled at Frank, "hi."

"Hi," Frank moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know, this is very suspicious behavior."

"I know," Nancy nodded and leaned up to capture Frank's lips with hers.

"This type of behavior is more suitable for Joe and Vanessa," Frank murmured and leaned in to kiss Nancy again.

"I know," Nancy said again and this time completely lost herself in Frank's kiss.

"We're acting like a couple of teenagers," Frank breathed and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm okay with that," Nancy replied and wrapped her arms more securely around Frank. "I miss you."

"God, I miss you too," Frank rubbed his hands up and down Nancy's arms and took a deep breath. "Joe told me you had a nightmare."

Nancy's eyes suddenly grew distant, "Not really, waking up in a different place, with a different person was strange."

Frank winced, "And that different person is my brother."

Nancy laid a hand on Frank's cheek, "Frank," she said seriously, "get over it."

The words surprised a laugh out of him and he laid his hand over hers on his face, "I hear you, loud and clear." Leaning forward he kissed her quickly and then pulled back, "I'm sorry you had a nightmare. Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

She started to say no but she paused. She knew that nightmares and dreams seemed to happen for a reason and that usually they were a look into your subconscious thoughts and feelings. Maybe sharing it with Frank would help her figure out why she had dreamt something so horrifying.

"Well," she began and ran through the dream. She took a deep breath when she came to the end, "They shot Joe and he fell overboard. I'm positive he was dead."

Frank's face had gone ghost pale at just the mention of his brother's death. He took a deep breath, "Well," he shuddered.

"I know," Nancy gripped Frank's hands in hers, "but, like they say, it was just a dream."

"Right," Frank swallowed hard and nodded. "Just a dream." The idea of losing his brother was absolutely unthinkable, his mind wasn't able to wrap fully around the concept.

"We should get going," Nancy said regretfully. She didn't want to leave him with that haunted look in his eyes but she knew that if they stayed any longer it would start to look suspicious.

"Joe's in trouble," Frank murmured, still thinking about Nancy's dream and what it meant. "I think…I think that everything we've learned…these men disappearing. You have a creative mind," he murmured to himself and stepped away to pace across the room. "Your mind came up with a scenario…and your mind thinks Joe is next."

"I…I guess so," Nancy replied and walked toward the wall of bookshelves. She reached up and pulled a book off one of the top shelves.

"We have to watch him like a hawk Nancy," Frank turned to look at her. "At least now I have something to do."

"Don't worry, they won't get him," Nancy leaned up and gave Frank one last desperate kiss. She turned toward the door and pulled it open. She turned to face him with a bright smile on her face, "I'm sure you'll find this book very interesting. My husband didn't like it, but I did. In my opinion it's a great read for Civil War buffs." She handed him the battered copy of _The Killer Angels _she had pulled off the shelf.

"I've heard about this book, but I've never read it." Frank said looking at the cover. In truth he had read the book four times, once in high school and the rest over the years following.

"Well, borrow it as long as you like," Nancy said and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," Frank replied. He couldn't shake the horrible feeling he had about the safety of his brother.

* * *

"What do you wear to drink port and smoke cigars?" Joe asked grumpily when he and Nancy sat in their bedroom.

"A smoking jacket," Nancy teased.

"I don't have a smoking jacket," Joe looked at the rows of suits in his closet and tried very hard not to be completely disgusted.

"That's because you don't smoke," Nancy stood up and walked into the closet. "But since it looks like our new neighbors do, we better designate one of your jackets for smoking occasions."

"Aren't smoking jackets supposed to be red velvet with a black collar and a belt?" Joe asked when Nancy pulled a plain black blazer off a hanger.

"Ala Hugh Hefner?" Nancy asked with a laugh.

"Well, aren't they?" Joe asked as Nancy helped him into the jacket.

"I don't think there are strict rules," Nancy laughed and turned Joe to study him. "I think you'll pass."

"Good," Joe pulled at the collar of his shirt and grimaced. "Can't wait to change out of this shirt, they strangle me."

"My husband…the banker who hates dressing like a banker," Nancy kissed him quickly on the cheek and stepped back. "You'd better go or you'll be late. Leave that smelly jacket in the garage when you get home."

"It doesn't smell," Joe sniffed it just to be sure.

"Port and cigars," Nancy said with a smile. "Believe me, it will smell."

"Alright," Joe laughed, "Don't wait up," he called over his shoulder and quickly left the room.

* * *

"They seem very happy together," Beatrice Zuckerman commented to her husband as they watched Joe and Nancy together in their bedroom.

"They're happy together, certainly…comfortable with one another, definitely." Fred laid his hand on his wife's shoulder. "But not in love."

"Not all marriages are based on love," Beatrice commented and gave her husband a wry smile.

"No, certainly not," Fred agreed. "They rarely touch and when they do there's only affection, never lust or longing."

"She wears the pants in the relationship. She's in charge," Beatrice nodded wisely. "You'll have to change that."

"I plan to." Fred nodded. "The others tell me he is suitable material for our group. Tonight we'll find out for sure."

"Already? Isn't it a little soon?" Beatrice's eyes scanned the TV screens in front of her, watched Nancy walk into the bathroom and Joe walk hurriedly out of the house.

"We're in the middle of an initiation right now. You know how I hate to do each one separately. I prefer to do them in groups, cuts back on time. Leaves more time for different….activities." Fred leaned forward and kissed his wife on the cheek, much in the same way that Nancy had just kissed Joe on the cheek.

"This," Beatrice tapped a well manicured nail on one of the TV screens that was fuzzy, "is very frustrating. And it's the camera in his office."

"One of the movers knocked it out I think," Fred shrugged. "We'll have to find a way to get in there and get it back online."

"Well," Beatrice clapped her hands together and stood up, "Let the games begin," she said with a smile and reached over to grab her purse. "I better go keep Nancy Livingston company while her husband is out with the boys."

"Good girl," Fred grinned and ducked out of the room to answer the door.

* * *

Nancy frowned at the clock when she heard the knock on the front door, _'Okay, there are pushy neighbors and then there are overbearing neighbors.'_ She pressed mute on the TV and stood up to answer the door. Why would anyone think it was alright to come over at ten o'clock at night?

"Good evening neighbor!" Beatrice smiled perkily at Nancy. "My house has been overrun with men." She lifted up a bottle of wine, "And since I know you've been abandoned by your husband tonight as I have been abandoned by mine I figured you'd want a little company."

'_Actually, you figured wrong,'_ Nancy thought silently to herself. She smiled however and opened the door wider. It would be the perfect opportunity to try and learn some more about the community because Beatrice and her husband appeared to be the leaders of the social committee.

"Come on in," Nancy said warmly. She stepped into the kitchen and took down two wineglasses. Taking the bottle from Beatrice she carefully poured them each a glass. "Let's sit in the living room, it's more comfortable." Nancy suggested.

She turned to leave and Beatrice grabbed the bottle off the counter, "No sense in wasting time going all the way back to the kitchen for a refill." She smiled sweetly and they settled on the couch together.

Nancy took a quick sip of her wine, staring at Beatrice. _'What do you want?' _She thought to herself.

Beatrice sighed and brought her wine glass to her lips, "Fred always gets so excited when a new couple moves into the neighborhood. I told him to give you a night or two to settle before he started inviting Joe out to boy's night but he wouldn't listen." She smiled at Nancy.

Absentmindedly Nancy took another sip of her wine; her throat was suddenly bone dry. "Yes well, Joe likes to be included in things." Where had this uncontrollable thirst come from?

"Don't we all," Beatrice waved her hand in the air regally. She turned to look at Nancy and smiled, "Something wrong, dear?"

"What?" Nancy shook her head to clear out the buzzing. "What?" her head felt like a bowling ball and Beatrice's voice was too loud. "The wine?"

"What about it? Is it not to your taste?" Beatrice was still smiling angelically at her, but now she had three heads.

"Thirsty," Nancy moaned.

"Drink some more," Beatrice urged her.

"No," Nancy shook her head and instantly regretted the action. It felt like her head was going to roll off her shoulders. She leaned forward to place her glass on the coffee table. Losing her balance she fell forward and cracked her head on the corner of the table. Crying out in pain she curled up on the floor and grabbed her head.

"You look pretty tired dear," Beatrice and her three heads looked positively gleeful as they leaned over her. "Here, let me help you get on the couch."

"No…you drugged me," Nancy tried to push Beatrice away from her but she was as weak as a baby. She could feel herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness as Beatrice pushed her onto the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"There now, you just fell asleep on the couch watching TV." Beatrice brushed Nancy's hair off her forehead. "You're going to have an awful headache in the morning. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. It's a shame you hit your head like that because now you're bleeding all over your beautiful white couch." She looked at the cut and nodded, "Not fatal though. You'll be fine."

"Why?" Nancy murmured and tried to sit up.

"Shh," Beatrice pushed Nancy back down. "You just need to sleep, dear. Your husband is going to be out very late tonight and I just don't want you to worry about him. I'll show myself out. Good night dear!"

Nancy could faintly hear the sound of her front door opening and closing as she fought to stay conscious. _'Why would she drug me and then leave me here?'_

Pushing herself up was a long and slow process, her body felt like it weighed a ton. Seeing her cell phone lying on the coffee table she reached for it and the motion nearly had her toppling over onto the floor.

Grasping her phone she flipped it open and then stopped before she made the call. _'Think clearly, Drew.'_ She ordered herself and pushed herself up off the couch. She had to get to the office. It took her a long time and she almost passed out several times but she finally reached the door of Joe's study.

Crawling inside she closed the door and pulled out her cell phone. The numbers blurred in front of her eyes as she struggled to call Frank.

The phone rang in her hands; she had no strength to bring the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Frank's voice sounded very far away. "Hello? Nancy?"

"Frank," Nancy's voice was thick and slurred. "Joe."

"Joe? What about Joe?" Frank's voice sounded panicked. "What's wrong with you? What happened?"

"Wine. Mrs. Zuckerman…drugged." Nancy's eyes closed and she slumped against the wall. "Joe is at…gentleman's club. Help him."

"Nancy, I'm coming over," Frank said quickly.

"No," Nancy shook her head slowly. "I'm fine. Send Callie. You go to Joe."

Frank was silent for a moment. "Callie's on her way. Where are you?"

"The….study…." Nancy managed before she could no longer fight off the drug coursing through her system. She passed out unconscious with Frank's frantic voice filling the office.

* * *

Frank stared at his phone in horror. Nancy was no longer answering him as he rushed out of the room to get Callie.

"Callie!" He rushed into her room. "Nancy needs your help; she's in Joe's study. I think she's been drugged."

"Oh my God," Callie jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to pull on her shoes.

"I have to find Joe," Frank looked at his watch. "He's been at the Zuckerman's for over two hours…I hope I'm not too late."

They rushed down the stairs and Callie looked over her shoulder to see Frank paused in the middle of the stairs looking down at his phone. "Frank," she said urgently. "Go. Joe needs you."

Frank looked up at her, his eyes wild with worry. "Nancy…"

"I'll take care of her," Callie said reassuringly. "Go, find your brother."

Frank nodded and started moving down the stairs again. It was a decision he had hoped to never have to face in his life, to choose between helping his brother or helping the woman he loved.

* * *

Joe looked at his watch and stifled a yawn. It was only 8:15 and he was already bored, which seemed to be a common theme for him at any of these Ananda community events.

"Joe, you were in a fraternity right?" Fred asked him, snapping Joe back to the conversation at hand.

He wracked his brain for his Network provided background and nodded, "Yes, yes I was."

"Then you appreciate a brotherhood," Fred asked with a grin.

"I do," Joe nodded. "Nothing like it."

"We're of a like mind then." Fred stood up and walked over to a small side table. "Do you want to be a part of a brotherhood Joe?" Fred asked with his back to him. Joe saw the anticipatory grins on the other men's faces.

"As long as it's worthwhile," Joe nodded.

"I can assure you, our brotherhood is like no other. You would be privileged to be a part of it." Fred set his drink down and picked something up in his hands. "I'm sure you recognize one of these," Fred turned and Joe saw him holding an old wooden fraternity paddle in his hands.

"Sure do," Joe responded. "Ours hung in the dining room, we rarely used it."

"We rarely use this one," Fred nodded and ran his hand across the edge of the wood reverently. "Only on special occasions."

Joe laughed but he was suddenly feeling very nervous. "What kind of special occasions?" Joe asked and watched as Fred walked back across the room to stand in front of him.

Fred simply smiled widely, pulled his arm back and brought the plank of wood crashing into the side of Joe's head with a resounding crack.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive feedback, I was feeling sort of self conscious about the last chapter and I'm glad to see that people enjoyed it. :)

Okay, so I'm feeling pretty shameful…but I had most of this chapter written a long time ago…I'm so sorry for the delay!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Nancy?" Callie called as she ran up the stairs toward Joe's study. She heard a low moan and she dashed quickly for the door and pushed it open. "Nancy!" She cried and rushed forward. "Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

"My head," Nancy pushed herself up off the floor and then sagged back down again. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Here," Callie rushed forward and grabbed the garbage can from under Joe's desk. She placed it in front of Nancy and held her hair back while she was violently sick. "Better?" Callie asked softly when Nancy appeared to be finished.

"Much," Nancy nodded and leaned back against the wall, her face white and clammy with sweat.

"It's probably a good thing you threw up whatever you ingested." Callie set the nasty garbage can away from them but still within reach in case Nancy wasn't really finished. "Here, let me look at that cut."

All Nancy could do was lean her head against the wall and take deep, calming breaths while Callie poked and prodded at her forehead.

"I don't think you need stitches," Callie murmured. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

Nancy took a deep breath, "No, I don't think so."

"Okay, well let's get you into bed," Callie suggested.

"Actually, I think I'll just sit here for a minute more," Nancy cracked her eyes open. "There are still two of you, so I think it would be best if I stay down."

"Good plan," Callie agreed but kept a sharp eye on Nancy.

"Frank went after Joe?" Nancy asked slowly.

"Yes," Callie replied and watched both worry and relief crowd into Nancy's eyes. She laid a reassuring hand on her knee, "They'll be okay Nancy, Frank will take care of his brother and vice versa."

"I know," Nancy sighed.

"They're good at looking after one another," Callie murmured.

"Something I'm grateful for every day," Nancy replied and opened her eyes to look at Callie. Each woman took comfort in the knowledge that the other knew exactly how it felt to be in the other's shoes.

* * *

'_My knees hurt,'_ was Joe's first thought as he slowly began to regain consciousness. _'Why do my knees hurt when it's my head that was hit by a paddle?'_ Slowly he took stock of how his body was feeling. His legs were asleep, which was weird. His knees were sore and throbbing, his shoulders were also sore and…he was freezing.

Oh. There it was. His head was beating like a thousand brass drums. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Where the hell was he?

"Welcome back!" Fred stood over him wearing a long flowing robe and a huge grin. Joe looked down and nearly laughed, having found the source of his throbbing knees.

He was kneeling in a bucket of ice water, stripped down to his boxers with his arms secured behind his back. _'You have got to be kidding me,'_ he thought to himself and shook his head.

"What's funny?" Fred asked and tilted his head to one side.

"I've been on both sides of this before," Joe replied. "So far, you guys get top marks."

Fred smiled down at Joe, "You're smart and sharp…the perfect addition to our brethren. Would you like to join?"

Before Joe could even think of how he should respond a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped over his head. He spluttered as the water dripped off his head, the cold temperature making him shiver.

"Well?" Fred demanded, still smiling widely.

Joe opened his mouth to speak but one of the "brethren" stepped forward and held a bottle of whiskey to his lips, forcing him to drink…and drink a lot. Joe could feel the alcohol burning its way down his throat and into his stomach as he wondered how much he was going to be forced to drink.

"I asked you a question!" Fred yelled loudly as he got down in Joe's face.

"Well," Joe took a deep breath and glared at Fred. "If you'd stop with the hazing techniques you learned from movies for a minute I'd be able to give you an answer."

Fred laughed loudly, "I like you," he continued laughing as he brought the wooden paddle slamming into Joe's side.

Joe grunted and doubled over before his head was forced back and more of the strong whiskey was forced down his throat. He felt light headed and slightly drunk already and more alcohol certainly wasn't helping.

"Okay, no more theatrics. Do you want to join?" Fred asked again.

Joe waited a moment for the next bit of hazing, but it never came. Eyeing Fred warily he opened his mouth to answer, intending on saying yes and seeing where that led him when another bucket of freezing cold water was poured over his head.

"Damnit!" Joe cursed and spit more water out of his mouth. "Yeah, no more theatrics, right," he said sarcastically.

Fred just continued to roar with laughter, "You are a livewire, aren't you? You'll get along just fine in our group. Now, your answer and this time I really mean no more theatrics."

"Yes, I'll join," Joe said through gritted teeth. The alcohol in his system coupled with his freezing body was making it hard for him to stay focused. Plus…he was _pissed._

"Excellent," Fred turned to the other robed men who were Joe's neighbors. "Meeting adjourned," he turned quickly and left the room.

Hands grabbed him and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Hey brothers," Joe's words were slurred as he was pulled out of the icy water.

"He went easy on you," one of the men whined. Joe recognized him from the barbecue but knew there was no way he was going to remember his name.

"He's in a hurry to get this one joined up with the other," another man answered from behind Joe.

"Don't talk about it in front of him!" the whiny man said in a loud whisper and jerked his finger at Joe.

"You think he's in any shape to remember this, to even _hear_ us correctly right now?" The man from behind Joe reached around and grabbed his chin, shaking his head roughly. "He's halfway gone."

"Still," the whiny man muttered.

"Whatever," the man behind Joe said, "Get him out of here."

Joe wasn't quite as far gone as they all thought he was and he was grateful for it. Even still, he was grateful he had two men on either side of him, supporting his drunken, shivering weight.

The draft of cool air that hit him had Joe recoiling and trying to pull away from his supporters. "Nope, out you go," one of them said laughing and Joe was pushed forward out onto the damp front lawn.

Groaning Joe struggled to get up on his hands and knees, _'I can't believe I have to do the walk of shame without the fun before it,'_ he thought groggily to himself, the whiskey swirling sickeningly in his stomach.

* * *

Frank looked at the house from his position behind a rather large, stately bush and wondered what the hell he should do to help his brother.

According to his watch Joe had been inside for over an hour and the only signs of life were the bright lights in the living room and kitchen.

His indecision was beginning to annoy him and so Frank started to walk toward the house, hoping a plan and course of action would take shape before he got there. When the front door suddenly opened Frank hurled himself behind one of the cars in the driveway and watched the men throw his brother outside.

Waiting until the door was closed Frank rushed out of his hiding place and to Joe's side who was struggling to sit up. There was blood matted in his hair and an angry red welt on his side, not to mention he was shivering, soaking wet and nearly naked.

"It's okay Joe," Frank reached down and helped his brother stand.

"Frank?" Joe said drunkenly. "Hey Frank!" he smiled. "I'm part of the brethren, didnchaknowthat?"

"Huh?" Frank whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"They hazed me! Can you believe that? Like college!" Joe said and laughed before his face turned serious. "But I'm really cold," He bobbed his head up and down before he stopped, "Ouch, bad idea."

"Here," Frank shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around his brother.

"Hey, thanks Frank! That was nice of you! I do that for the ladies you know…like when we're on dates and stuff. I'm a big fan of the ladies," Joe smiled.

"Okay," Frank helped his brother lean most of his weight on him. "Let's get you home."

"Don't be mad Frank" Joe slurred, "They made me drink all the alcohol."

"I'm not mad," Frank gritted his teeth as they made their slow way down the street.

"You _are_ mad," Joe insisted. "You're doing that muscle clench thing with your jaw." To illustrate Joe brought his fist up and punched Frank's cheek. Thankfully there wasn't a lot of force behind the swing.

"What did they _do_ to you?" Frank asked as Joe stumbled over his own bare feet, nearly taking them both down.

"I…had…a….breakfrew," Joe declared loudly.

"Shh!" Frank looked over his shoulder at the house that was still far too close for comfort.

"I'm one…of…the guys now," Joe stage whispered. "They told me I was going to join the other one!"

"The other one?" Frank asked. "What other one?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "The _other_ one!"

Knowing he wouldn't get much more out of Joe in this state Frank decided not to question his inebriated brother any more and just concentrate on getting him home, getting him warm and getting his head bandaged.

"I'm really, really cold Frank," Joe muttered tiredly.

"I know bro, just a minute longer and we'll get you in your nice comfy bed."

Halfway home Frank looked up and saw Callie running toward him, "Oh my God! What happened?"

"Hazing," Frank replied and paused while Callie draped Joe's other arm around her shoulders, helping to carry his weight. "Where's Nancy?"

"I finally got her into bed," Callie replied. "She got sick, so I think most of whatever she took is out of her system. She wouldn't settle down until I went out and looked for you; she said you had taken too long."

"Alright," Frank replied. He wanted nothing more than to get the two people he cared most about in the world together in one place so he could settle in and watch over them both.

Joe seemed to notice that someone else was helping him walk now for the first time, "Hey Callie!" he said with a grin. "You're so pretty."

Callie smiled, "Thank you Joe."

"I apologize though…because I think Vanessa is the most beautiful woman in all the land!" Joe grinned happily and then groaned, "My head hurts…so does my side."

"Keep it down Romeo," Frank muttered. "Your wife's name is Nancy, remember?"

"Nancy?" Joe asked with a confused look on his face before his face lit up. "Oh yeah! I sleep with Nancy!"

Frank groaned and dragged his brother the last few steps to his house.

* * *

"Dad, I need your help," Frank said in way of greeting as he paced back and forth in Joe's office.

"What is it?" Fenton sounded alert even though Frank knew it was really, really late in New York right now.

"Something happened to Joe and Nancy. They're both going to be fine, but I need to be with them all night to be sure. I can't do that because this place is wired with bugs and cameras. What can I do?" Frank ran his hand through his hair, feeling frustrated.

"I have some contacts in that area. Let me make a few calls and I'll call you right back. Then I expect a full explanation on what happened," Fenton trusted that if Frank told him Joe was alright, then Joe was alright.

"Of course, thanks dad," Frank sighed and settled in to wait for his father's call.

It didn't take long, he hadn't expected it to. When the phone rang Frank answered immediately, "Yeah?"

"My contacts were able to secure you eight hours. They'll disrupt the feed, make it impossible for them to be able to fix. In eight hours they'll miraculously find the source of the problem and they'll be back on. Starting in ten minutes, you'll have eight hours."

"Okay," Frank nodded, "Thank you Dad. Thank you."

"Of course son, now tell me everything that happened. It'll help pass those ten minutes."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who is reading and to those of you who have taken the time to leave a review. I really appreciate it! Also, in this chapter I use a little bit of a language I know nothing about, so I really hope I don't offend anyone with my rudimentary skills. :) Also…the word "schwein" means "pig". :) Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"It went well," Fred walked into the surveillance room where his wife was monitoring the cameras in the Livingston house.

"Good, so we're on schedule then?" Beatrice turned to look at her husband.

"Yes, we'll be ready for phase two once he recovers from tonight," Fred sat in his chair and widened the view on the front of the Livingston house. "I wonder how long it will take him to get home."

Beatrice turned and smiled at her husband, "You sound too happy about that Fred."

"I know," Fred laughed and then his eyes narrowed when the struggling Frank and Callie with an intoxicated Joe between them came into view.

"Well, look at the Good Samaritans," Beatrice murmured.

"They've gotten awfully friendly fast, those four," Fred commented as they watched Frank haul Joe up the stairs.

"Well, they do live right across from each other," Beatrice pointed out.

"Yes," Fred agreed absentmindedly.

They watched the different screens, the front door where Frank fell against the wall because Joe tripped on the threshold. The stairs where Joe tried to lay down and go to sleep and finally the bedroom where Frank helped Joe get into bed beside Nancy.

"_Maybe I should do some research, see if he needs a hospital or something," _they heard Frank say to Callie.

A few minutes later the screens flickered a few times and then went fuzzy. "What's going on?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Beatrice leaned forward and started typing furiously. "Something is jamming the signal.

"Where is it coming from?" Fred asked.

"I don't _know_, somewhere offsite. It's affecting the entire compound. All cameras are out," Beatrice continued typing.

"Well, can you fix it?" Fred demanded.

"I'm working on it," Beatrice replied in clipped tones. "Calm down."

Fred snorted, "Calm down she tells me!" Fred threw his hands up in the air, "_Unser ganzer Betrieb ist an Risiko, Frau!_" he nearly shouted the words he was so frustrated.

Beatrice turned slowly to face her husband. Staring at him levelly she said, "I understand that our operation is at risk, _schwein_. And my name is not 'woman'."

"Just fix the damn cameras!" Fred jumped out of his seat and began to pace around the room.

"If you had gone to school like I had you'd be able to fix the damn cameras yourself, _schwein_," Beatrice murmured to herself as she got back to work. A few minutes later Fred settled down in the chair next to his wife, "If you ask me how much longer it is going to take Fred, I will kill you."

Knowing that his wife meant every word Fred bit back the question that was forming on his lips and instead came up with a different one, "What's for dinner?"

Beatrice laughed, "Pork."

* * *

From his position at the end of the bed Frank could watch both Joe and Nancy for any signs that one of them might need him. After much protesting he had finally talked Callie into going home and getting some rest, knowing that there was no point that both of them miss out on a night of sleep.

Leaning forward in his chair Frank rested his elbows on his knees and his eyes made the same tireless circuit they had made all night. Starting with Joe he watched his brother's face carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort, after a few minutes he'd shift his eyes and do the same with Nancy.

Inevitably his eyes would fall on the bandage on Nancy's forehead and he would wince, she was sure to have one hell of a headache when she woke up.

Frank sat up straight when Joe shifted in his sleep and moved closer to Nancy. His eyes narrowed when Joe's arm lifted and draped itself across Nancy's waist. "I hope your hangover hurts little brother," Frank murmured and rolled his eyes when Joe just sighed in contentment.

His legs were beginning to get stiff and sore so Frank stood up and walked to the window, looking out on the street below. Checking his watch for what felt like the thousandth time Frank realized they only had a few hours left of not being watched.

Looking out the window again Frank's eyes scanned the street and his eyes fell on a bush in Joe's neighbor's yard. "Damnit!" Frank swore and ducked quickly out of the way. There had definitely been someone down there looking up at the house; he had seen the flash of a lens. Had they seen him? Had they gotten his picture?

Swearing quietly to himself over and over Frank debated over whether or not to risk another look. Taking a chance Frank peered cautiously around the curtain and saw a dark figure rushing down the street. "Stupid!" Frank whispered loudly, "Stupid!"

He should have known better than to stand in front of a window in a neighborhood full of cameras. Of _course_ with the surveillance system down someone would come to watch the house, it was an amateur mistake.

"Frank?" Nancy whispered from behind him.

"Nancy!" Frank whirled around to find Nancy sitting up on the side of the bed, "Nancy, don't get up." In the excitement Frank hadn't heard Nancy moving around.

"No, I'm okay," Nancy looked up at Frank, "What's going on? Why were you swearing?"

Frank quickly told her about the person with the camera, "It was so stupid of me."

Nancy was quiet for a minute, "Well, maybe they didn't see anything."

"Yeah, maybe," Frank replied doubtfully and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "But how often in our line of work does that happen?"

"Not often," Nancy agreed.

"What should we do?" Frank asked.

"I guess just wait and see what happens," Nancy shrugged and then winced when it caused her head to pound even harder. "Ouch."

"Yeah, you're sure to have a killer headache," Frank leaned forward and brushed a light kiss across her lips. "I'm sorry you're hurt."

"It's Beatrice who will be sorry," Nancy replied angrily. "Who goes around and drugs random strangers?"

"Um, criminals?" Frank suggested.

Nancy chuckled a little bit, careful not to do anything that would upset her head, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She leaned in and gave Frank a longer kiss. She pulled back quickly looking panicked, "the cameras!" she whispered.

Frank quickly explained about the call to his father and looked at his watch, "So we have about two and a half hours until the cameras are back on line."

"Oh," Nancy looked over her shoulder at Joe, "He's okay?"

"Yes," Frank replied. "He'll have the mother of all hangovers, but he'll be okay."

"Will he be okay if we leave him for awhile?" Nancy asked.

"Sure," Frank shrugged, "but why?"

"There's just something I want to do," Nancy got shakily to her feet and Frank quickly stood up to help her.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Frank asked nervously as Nancy swayed woozily.

"Yes," Nancy nodded her head in determination. They walked across the room and opened the bedroom door, "Leave it open, so we can hear Joe if he needs us."

"Where are we going?" Frank asked.

"Close," Nancy assured him and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. "Leave this door open too."

"Okay," Frank was confused. "What are you doing?"

Nancy turned to smile at Frank, "You look absolutely exhausted and I've missed sleeping with you the last few nights. Give me your cell phone," Nancy held out her hand. Frank handed it to her and she quickly set the alarm for two hours. "So, we're going to sleep."

"Alright," Frank agreed since Nancy looked like she was about to topple over. They turned down the bed and climbed in together. Nancy curled herself against Frank's body and sighed, "Much better."

"Go to sleep Nan," Frank murmured and kissed her forehead. He knew there would be no way he would be able to sleep; what if his cell phone alarm didn't work? What if, for the first time in his life, he slept through the alarm? What if…

In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

"There was someone in their bedroom," Fred said breathlessly as he rushed into the room where his wife was still working on the cameras. "A man, I'm almost sure of it."

"It was probably Joe," Beatrice replied in a bored voice.

"Standing up? At this time of the night, in the condition we left him in? Not likely," Fred pulled the camera off from around his neck.

"Then it was that neighbor guy, just making sure they were okay," Beatrice sounded uninterested.

Fred shook his head, "I don't think so. Something is going on."

"You're not James Bond, Fred," Beatrice laughed.

Fred ignored his wife and quickly plugged his camera into the computer. Pulling up the picture he had quickly taken of the bedroom window he squinted at it. "It sort of looks like Joe…in the bone structure and the face, but his hair is dark." Working fast he enhanced the image and enlarged it. "It's Frank Hardy, Callie Shaw's friend."

"Who cares? He's taking care of them, he didn't want to leave them alone," Beatrice shrugged.

Fred however had a hunch and so pulled up a simple search program. Typing in the name Frank Hardy he was surprised at the long list the search brought up. He clicked on one of them at random and read about Frank Hardy and his brother Joe taking their high school to a record three state basketball championships in a row.

Joe.

Frank Hardy had a brother named Joe.

Getting excited Fred scanned the rest of the article for a picture and smiled widely when a picture of two teenage boys, arms slung across the others shoulders came up. Fred read the caption, "_The Hardy brothers aren't just great at solving mysteries, they're virtually unstoppable on the court._"

"Bingo," Fred laughed and turned the computer so Beatrice could see. "I think we have a problem."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So sorry for the delay! Life has been frantic, my grandmother had her third open heart surgery last week (she's recovering really well) and Graduation (I changed my major more times than I can count) is around the corner! After the thirteenth, hopefully life will calm down and I'll be able to update more. :) Thanks SO much to everyone for continuing to read! Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss  
****  
Chapter Fourteen**

"Frank," Nancy whispered loudly and shook his shoulder. "Frank!"

"What?" Frank groaned and looked over at Nancy. Understanding suddenly lit up in his eyes and he cursed and quickly jumped out of the bed. "How much time do we have left?"

"Twenty minutes," Nancy told him and climbed slowly out of bed.

"I can't believe I didn't hear the alarm and you did. You're the one who's been poisoned." Frank ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Maybe I'm getting old."

"Old?" Nancy laughed. "Frank, you're tired."

"Yeah, well," Frank shook his head and watched Nancy make slow progress around the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I feel kind of weak, but I'm fine." Nancy smiled and reached up to lay a soft kiss on Frank's lips. "Let's go wake up your brother."

A few minutes later a cursing, groaning, angry Joe sat on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. "I still feel drunk." He mumbled.

"Take a cold shower," Frank suggested with a shrug.

Joe lifted his face to glare at his brother with one open eye, "screw you."

"Mom would be so proud," Frank crossed his arms and smiled at Joe.

"Well Mr. High and Mighty. While you were sitting at home NOT getting bludgeoned with a flat wooden paddle I was learning things." Joe lifted his head out of his hands tentatively. "My head feels like a damn bowling ball."

"You curse a lot when you're mad," Frank commented.

"Anyway," Joe continued, completely ignoring Frank. Instead he turned to Nancy and told her everything he could remember about the night before.

"It sounds like you're in Joe, whatever that means," Nancy looked at Frank and exchanged a worried glance. "I better not let you out of my sight."

Nancy suddenly sank down to sit on the bed next to Joe, "Nancy? What's wrong?" Frank hurried forward.

"Nothing, sorry. I just couldn't stand up any longer," Nancy tried for a smile. "I'm okay, really."

"What happened?" Joe asked confused.

Frank quickly filled Joe in on the other events of the night before, never taking his eyes off of Nancy.

"You think you were seen?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Frank spared Joe a meaningful glance.

"Well, I guess if they had figured anything out we would know by now," Joe shrugged it off. "How much time do we have until the cameras are back on-line?" he asked.

Nancy glanced down at her watch, "Six minutes."

The group was silent for a moment before Joe spoke up, "Frank, you should probably go."

"I know," Frank stood up. Eight hours didn't seem nearly long enough now that it was coming to an end. He didn't like leaving when Nancy was feeling so sick and Joe looked so beat up. "Call me if you need anything."

"I'll walk you out," Nancy stood up and laid a steadying hand on the bedpost.

"No," Frank said and shook his head. "Stay here and rest." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss goodbye and with a nod at his brother headed out of the room.

"We're a pair, aren't we Nance," Joe smiled at Nancy.

"We seem to find ourselves in these sorts of situations a lot," Nancy returned Joe's smile.

"I think I will take that shower," Joe stood up and groaned. "I feel old."

Nancy laughed at the echo of Frank's earlier thoughts. Feeling slightly dizzy she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, "I think I'll just take a nap while you're in there."

Joe looked at where Nancy lay across the end of the bed with her feet hanging off the edge. "Right there?"

"Yep," Nancy replied, keeping her eyes closed.

"That doesn't look comfortable at all," Joe commented.

"It really isn't, but I don't mind," Nancy waved her hand at Joe feebly. "Just take your shower, you smell like a frat party."

Joe chuckled and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning Frank!"

Frank looked down Nancy and Joe's front walkway and a feeling of dread quickly came over him and he had no idea why. "Good morning Fred."

"Beautiful day out, isn't it?" Fred looked around the neighborhood and rocked back on his heels. "Makes me want to go camping or something."

"I'm more of a boating man myself," Frank replied and walked closer to Fred.

"I own a boat, maybe if you're around long enough we could take it out for a spin," despite the grin on his face Frank could feel an undercurrent of tension radiating off the man in front of him.

"Maybe," Frank shrugged and moved to walk past him. "I'm not sure how long I'll be around."

Frank started walking across the street to Callie's house when Fred's voice stopped him halfway across. "How are Joe and Nancy?"

"Fine," Frank replied.

"Early for a house call," Fred made a dramatic show of looking at his watch. When Frank remained stubbornly silent Fred laughed. "You're pretty close to our new neighbors."

"They're nice," Frank replied and turned to continue on his way to Callie's.

"Oh Frank," Fred's voice stopped him again. He turned slowly around to face Fred, "It must have made you really mad…what my wife and I did to your brother and your fiancée last night."

The words hit Frank like a ton of bricks. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Frank replied. "I've never even come close to having a fiancée and my brother died years ago."

"Oh he did? How sad," Fred pulled open his jacket and reached into the inside pocket for something. Frank immediately tensed and only relaxed marginally when he saw Fred pulling out a piece of paper. "Let's see what this says here." His eyes scanned the page, "Blah, blah, blah, blah…torture…madness…blah, blah blah. Ah-hah! Here we go." Greg cleared his throat and read clearly, "The trial of Greg Atkinson concluded today, marking the end of a hellish nightmare for Joseph Hardy. Joseph can now recover with the support of his loving family, the famous detective Fenton Hardy and his brother Frank. Article dated…about a month ago." Greg carefully folded the paper back up and tucked it inside his jacket. "Very interesting reading, don't you think?"

Frank remained silent. "What? Are you shocked that your dead brother is alive and well?" Fred asked sweetly.

"What do you want," Frank ground out between clenched teeth.

"I want you to come with me and I want you to come with me quietly," Fred replied simply.

Frank laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, sure…okay."

Fred laughed as well, "Alright, you don't have to come with me but I feel obliged to tell you that if I don't return home in…" he checked his watch. "Two minutes, my wife has orders to eliminate your friends." When Frank didn't reply Fred continued. "Let me be clear: my wife is not sentimental nor does she have a compassionate bone in her body. If I don't return home, with you in tow she will have your brother, your precious fiancée and your dear, dear friend killed. Do you want all that blood shed on you conscience?"

"When they don't hear from me, they'll know something is going on," Frank walked closer to Fred. "I don't know if you read about it in your research, but when one of us goes missing…" He let the sentence trail off.

Fred laughed, "A threat? You're a fun one Frank Hardy. We'll have you call Callie when we get to the house." He slapped Frank jovially on the back. "We should be going."

Frank threw one desperate glance behind him at both Callie and Joe's houses but knew that nobody had seen the exchange out in the road. It was way too early in the morning for Callie to be awake and happen to be looking out a front window and he knew Joe and Nancy were in their bedroom, facing away from the street.

He was on his own.

* * *

"Hey Callie!" Vanessa's voice was a welcome distraction for Callie as she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. "Oh, I completely forgot to check the time difference. Its way early there right now isn't it?"

"Don't worry about it, I was up. Vanessa! How are you?" Callie asked.

"Better question, how are you?" Vanessa asked. "Any news? I haven't really…heard much."

"No, nothing." Callie sighed and pulled up her blinds to the early morning light. "Although…I think there are some things I don't know about yet."

"Where's Frank?" Vanessa asked.

"He's um…across the street." Callie replied and looked out her window. "Actually, he's in the street."

"In the street?" Vanessa sounded confused. "Why?"

"Um…" Callie watched as Frank walked past Fred and continued toward her house. "He's coming home."

"Oh," Vanessa was quiet for a minute.

"Wait," Callie saw Fred grab the paper out of his pocket. "Uh-oh. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Callie? What is it?" Vanessa asked quickly.

"I don't know." Callie watched as Frank went willingly with Fred in the direction of the older man's house. "It might be nothing but…"

"Callie, you're not an over-reactive type of person. Do you think something is wrong?"

"Yes," Callie replied.

"Then something is. Hang up, call Joe. I'll call Fenton," Vanessa spoke quickly.

"Okay," Callie hung up the phone and immediately dialed Joe's number.

* * *

"Thank-you for calling me Vanessa," the stress was clearly evident in Fenton's voice.

"I'm coming with you," Vanessa replied.

"Joe would…" Fenton began but Vanessa cut him off.

"Sir, Joe isn't here right now. I'm going with you. I may not be able to be much help, but I can be there for my friends," Vanessa held her breath waiting for Fenton's response.

"Okay, but you stay where I tell you to stay," Fenton finally replied.

"Of course."

* * *

Standing in Joe's study Nancy and Callie waited while Joe made a hurried call to the Network. Speaking quickly he soon hung up. "Network will be here in less than five," he said as he walked across the room and opened a cupboard. Reaching into the back he pulled out two black vests. He handed one to Nancy and began to pull his on.

"You guys are going in with them?" Callie asked, completely astonished.

"Of course," Joe replied and checked over his equipment. "And you Callie are going to a safe house."

"What?" Callie was shocked.

"A government agent will be pulling up to the front of our house shortly." Joe turned around and peeked through the curtains. "There's your ride now." Joe looked at Nancy and eyed her critically, "Maybe you should be getting into that car with Callie."

"No," Nancy replied aggressively.

"Nancy, if you're not feeling well…" Joe's voice trailed off at the look Nancy shot him.

"I feel fine," she replied in clipped tones.

"Nancy, Frank wouldn't want you to…" again Joe's voice trailed off but this time because Nancy grabbed the front of his vest and pulled his face close to hers.

"Frank is exactly the reason why I _am_ up for this. Understand? Back off Hardy, I'm fine," Nancy released Joe and went back to checking her equipment.

"Alright, alright," Joe shrugged and reached back into the closet and pulled out two guns and extra ammunition.

"Guns?" Callie's voice squeaked. "Guns?"

"There was no way we were going to let them put us in this situation without some sort of protection," Joe explained with a shrug.

"This isn't High School anymore, is it?" Callie asked faintly.

"Nope," Joe finished strapping his gun on. "Ready?" he asked Nancy.

"Ready," Nancy nodded.

"Once we leave here we have to move fast, cameras," Joe reminded her.

"I know," Nancy replied.

Moving quickly down the stairs and outside Joe approached the government vehicle and the driver's side window rolled down. "Which way to the airport?" he asked the driver quickly.

"Don't take the freeways, too much construction. We'll be taking back roads."

Joe nodded, understanding the code, "More scenic that way."

"Precisely. How much luggage?" the driver asked.

"Just one," Joe opened the back door for Callie and looked up as a caravan of black SUV's headed up the road. "We'll call you," he said quickly to Callie and then turned and jogged quickly up the street with Nancy.

Checking his watch Joe was glad to see that it had only been ten minutes since Callie's first frantic call. He only hoped that they wouldn't be too late to help Frank.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews and well wishes for my grandma. They all made me so happy that I was inspired to put down my textbooks (not that I was really sad about that) and write another chapter! So what if it puts me a little behind in my studying? A person needs a break every once and awhile, right? :) I apologize it's not that long, but it needed to stop where it does and I really couldn't justify a long_er_ break from studying. lol. Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Honey, we're home!" Fred called out and pushed Frank through the front door. "Have a seat," Fred pointed to the floral couch in the living room. When Frank stubbornly stood standing Fred shoved him, none to gently onto the couch. "There, now that's comfortable isn't it? Now, call Callie and tell her you'll be gone all day doing research." When Frank made no move to get his phone, Fred stepped forward and leaned over him. "Call Callie."

"No thanks," Frank replied simply.

"You're just trying to be difficult," Fred smiled. When Frank continued to stare at him Fred shook his head. "Fine," he shrugged and moved so fast he completely caught Frank off guard. In a matter of seconds he had his left arm pressed hard on Frank's throat, keeping him pinned to the couch and struggling to breathe. His right hand dug in Frank's front pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I told you to…call…Miss…Shaw." He emphasized each word with an angry push of his left arm. Pulling away he threw Frank's cell phone on his lap. "Do it."

Frank sputtered, trying to catch his breath and resisting the urge to rub his raw neck. He didn't want to give Fred the satisfaction. Reaching for his phone he glared at the man as he dialed Callie's number. She answered on the second ring. "Callie?" he said and his voice was raw.

"Frank? Where are you?"

"I'm heading into town; I'll be researching most of the day." Frank replied and Fred nodded in approval.

"You are?" Callie asked.

Frank frowned, "Where are you?" It sounded like Callie was in a car.

"I'm um, on my way to the airport?" Callie made the sentence sound like a question.

Frank's mind whirled, why was Callie on her way to the airport? Unless…Frank's mind immediately thought of the Network code phrases they had been taught. Callie was on her way to a safe house, which could only mean one thing: Joe knew that Frank was in trouble.

Feeling considerably better about his situation than he had a few minutes ago Frank replied nonchalantly, "Have fun painting that room, I agree. That color will match much better than what's in there."

"Frank, what?" Callie asked.

"See you later tonight," Frank said and hung up the phone.

"Callie is painting again?" Fred asked with a smile, "Seems she's never happy with the color in that house."

"Well, you know women," Frank shrugged and began to slip his cell phone back in his pocket.

"No, hand that to me please," Fred held out his hand and Frank slowly dropped the cell phone in it. "Thank you."

Beatrice walked into the room then and looked at her husband, "Are we ready to go?"

"Go?" Frank asked "Go where?"

Fred smiled, "Camping."

* * *

"The two of you need to get back," The Gray Man said to Nancy and Joe as they crept toward the house. "This is a Network operation."

Nancy just shot the agent a death glare and continued past him. "I guess the answer is no," Joe smirked and then turned to follow Nancy.

"Joe, you're not supposed to be here!" The Gray Man said when he caught up to them. He laid a restraining hand on Joe's shoulder and pulled him around to face him. "You're not a Network agent."

"Funny, because it seems like I'm always solving the Network's cases," Joe smiled and turned around again.

A few minutes later Joe, Nancy and the Gray Man had positioned themselves in front of the Zuckerman's house. The Gray Man's radio crackled and a calm voice spoke, "all teams in place."

"We have several teams ready to move on what we think are the top members houses in the community," The Gray Man explained to Nancy and Joe. In the radio he gave the terse command, "Move."

In a matter of seconds Nancy and Joe were rushing the Zuckerman's house along with a dozen Network agents. The front door was kicked open and the agents entered from all around the house.

Nancy stopped in the empty living room and turned to look at Joe with frantic eyes. Where was Frank? Where was anyone?

"Check all the rooms," The Gray Man ordered.

Not wanting to believe it, Nancy hurriedly began to run out of the living room. The Gray Man stepped in front of her, "Not until the house is secure."

"I was an FBI agent for four years with more special training than a person can think of," Nancy said angrily. "I think I know how to be careful. Now get out of my way."

"You're a civilian," The Gray Man replied just as angrily. "No."

"Well, if I'm a civilian then I won't get into much trouble for doing this," Nancy pulled her hand back and punched the Gray Man square in the jaw. The man flew back and into the doorjamb.

"Right on Nancy!" Joe said enthusiastically as he stepped over the fallen agent and followed her out of the room. "I've always wanted to do that," he muttered jealously.

They searched in every room on both levels of the house; they checked closets and even under the beds but there was no trace of anyone. "Joe," Nancy whispered when they stood on the threshold of the last bedroom they checked. Gone was the tough Nancy who didn't have a problem punching government agent in the face, her voice was small and scared. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Joe laid a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know."

Nancy looked at Joe and saw the same worry she felt mirrored in his face. "How did they get out of the house?"

Joe shook his head, "I don't know, but let's find out."

Nancy nodded and they began a much more methodical search of the upstairs floor. They checked walls, under rugs, behind picture frames and the back walls of closets. When they were relatively sure that they hadn't made their escape from upstairs they went downstairs and joined the large group of Network agents.

"Find anything?" the Gray Man asked them angrily.

"We're not done searching yet," Nancy replied.

Joe laughed and pointed at the Gray Man's face, "You're bleeding."

"She was wearing a ring," the Gray Man retorted.

Nancy looked down at her hand and ran her fingers over the ring she wore to pretend she was Joe's wife and thought of a different ring, the perfect ring. The ring Frank had given her. Looking up at the Gray Man she suggested calmly, "Put a band aid on it." She turned and resumed her search of the first floor.

Joe found her in the kitchen going over every inch of the counters and cupboards. He opened the pantry door and began inspecting the inside of the doorframe. "Spaghettios!" he cried out and reached inside the cupboard to grab the can. "I haven't had these in forever."

"Joe," Nancy said "I don't think now is the time for eating."

"Hey," Joe said in confusion. "This can is glued down."

"What?" Nancy asked and rushed over to stand next to him. Reaching out she tried to pick up a few of the cans and items in the pantry. A few of them she was able to pick up but most of them were stuck to the pantry shelves.

"That's weird," Joe commented and looked at Nancy before turning to concentrate on the pantry. "Let's see," he murmured and began inspecting the shelves. "Let's try something." Getting a good grip on the Spaghettios and a jar of peaches he pulled. The pantry shelves moved slowly forward. Looking at Nancy excitedly he pulled again and this time the shelves moved all the way out, revealing a set of steep stairs leading down.

"Well," Nancy said and grabbed her penlight. "Let's go."

"Should we tell the Network?" Joe asked.

Nancy looked at him and rolled her eyes, "They'll figure it out."

Joe smiled, "Reckless Nancy, I like it…even though it's a little scary."

Nancy laughed and descended the stairs, shining her light in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

At the bottom of the stairs was a long, narrow hallway lit by bare bulbs. "Joe," Nancy whispered and leaned over to inspect one of the walls. "Joe, look." She pointed at something on the wall and then on the floor.

Joe looked and his stomach dropped. There was a blood stain on the wall and as they walked farther down the hallway, more blood had been dripped on the floor.

Joe knew that it was his brother's.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: BIG thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I hate to say it, but I had the bulk of this chapter done before graduation…I just didn't get the chance to finish it. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Go," Fred shoved Frank down the stairs behind the pantry and he stumbled forward, falling down the steep steps.

He landed at the bottom; hitting his head on the wall and letting out a loud groan as the pain caused his eyes to blur. He knelt on his hands and knees for a minute, the pain in his head intense.

"Nice," Beatrice said snidely to Fred when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's not my fault the boy isn't coordinated," Fred reached down and yanked Frank to his feet. "You're bleeding."

"Wow, surprising," Frank replied sarcastically.

Fred pushed Frank down the hallway, "Just move."

Frank's head was pounding and he could feel the blood dripping down his face. He was feeling lightheaded and the one disparaging thought that kept running through his mind was that the chances of anyone finding the passage in the pantry were slim.

They walked down the corridor for quite awhile before they reached the end and a blank wall of concrete greeted them. "Dead end," Frank shook his head and laughed.

Fred just smiled and moved past Frank. Leaning his shoulder into the wall it quickly slid out of the way, "After you," he said still smiling and pointing down the hidden hallway behind the wall.

"It's like the Fun House at the fair," Frank muttered and continued walking.

"You think this is fun?" Beatrice snorted, "You have obviously never been camping."

"Now Beatrice, don't get the boy too excited," Fred laughed and stopped in front of another staircase, this one leading up. When they emerged from the tunnel Frank looked around and had no idea where he was, trees surrounded them on all sides. Leading them a little way into the forest they soon came upon a pick up truck parked on the side of a service road.

"Get in," Fred ordered.

"No thanks," Frank shrugged. Judging the distance between himself and Fred he figured he'd be able to catch him off guard and hopefully be able to make a run for it.

"Too bad," Fred shrugged and smiled happily. Frank tensed to tackle the man when a blinding pain and a thickening crack sounded at the back of his head.

He dropped like a rock.

* * *

"God, does this thing ever end?" Joe asked from behind Nancy as they made their way down the dark hallway. Nancy ignored him, instead concentrating on not noticing how close in the walls were…how claustrophobic she was feeling.

Ever since the tomb in Egypt she had had a phobia about small, enclosed spaces. Getting stuck in the fire escape with Frank hadn't done much to help that phobia either. She just kept telling herself that there was open space in front of and behind her and Frank needed her help. She would not lose it.

"Nan, are you even listening to me?" Joe asked impatiently.

"What?" Nancy asked quickly.

"What's wrong? You're all shaky," Joe asked slowly.

"I'm worried about Frank," Nancy replied quickly. It wasn't a lie, not really. The only two thoughts overwhelming her brain right then were worry for Frank and the overwhelming need to get to the end of the tunnel; the need to get out and into open space again.

Joe narrowed his eyes behind Nancy's back, not fully believing her. When they reached the end of the tunnel and saw that it was just a blank wall they stopped. "Huh," Joe said thoughtfully.  
"Well, that's weird." When Nancy didn't say or do anything Joe looked down at her. Her back to him, he could see her shoulders rise and fall from her heavy breathing.

"Nan? What's wrong?" Joe lifted a hand to turn her to face him when she suddenly whirled and ran straight into him.

"Move!" she said loudly and struggled against the arms he brought up to restrain her. "Move, let go of me! Move!" She yelled and slammed her fists into his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Joe said in surprise. "Nancy, what is wrong with you?"

"I can't stay here! I have to get out. I have to get out!" she babbled.

"Shh," Joe pulled her struggling body into his arms and hugged her tight. "You're claustrophobic?"

"No," Nancy replied quickly and shut her eyes tight. Maybe if she couldn't see how close the walls were she wouldn't feel so panicked. "Yes," she said after a few minutes. "Egypt," she explained.

"Egypt?" Joe asked and then realization dawned. "Oh yeah, Egypt."

"I'm okay now I think," Nancy said quietly. "But we have to get out of here now."

"I understand," Joe replied. "It seems weird that the tunnel would end here though. Are you going to be okay while I check this wall here?"

"Yes," Nancy nodded and swallowed before quickly stepping away from Joe's supportive hold.

Joe turned to the wall and began to look at it closer, "Another movable door," Joe murmured, noticing the gaps where the three walls met.

"Really?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah," Joe nodded and gave the wall a push. It slid open easily. "Voila!" Joe smiled.

Nancy grinned, "Joe, you are seriously my hero right now."

Joe laughed, "I'm everyone's hero. After you."

Together they moved down the hallway, hoping that they weren't too late to help Frank.

* * *

Frank was…comfortable.

Opening his eyes slowly he blinked a couple of times at the low wooden ceiling and licked his dry lips.

"Morning," someone said from the corner.

Grimacing Frank pushed himself up off the pillows and looked at the person who had spoken. The man sat in the corner at a small wooden table holding a cup of coffee, his blonde hair slightly disheveled. "Good morning," Frank replied.

"You're Frank Hardy," the man smiled.

"And you're Charlie?" Frank asked.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie lifted his mug in a small salute. Suddenly he leaned forward earnestly, "How's Callie? Is she okay? Where is she?"

Frank sat up a little more and quickly reassured Charlie, "She's fine. Last I heard she was on her way to a government safe house."

Charlie breathed a deep sigh of relief, "Good." He shook his head, "I can't believe I got her mixed up in this."

Frank looked around the small room and figured they were probably in a cabin of some sort. It was a small room with two cots, a small kitchen and a couple of chairs placed in front of an empty fireplace. There were two doors, one which Frank assumed led outside and another he guessed must lead to the bathroom.

"Where are we?" Frank asked.

"We're camping," Charlie replied wryly and took another sip of his coffee.

Frank looked down and noticed he was no longer wearing a shirt. "Where's my shirt?" Frank asked.

Charlie shrugged, "No idea. You weren't wearing one when they brought you in here."

Frank was barely listening; he had just noticed that there was a long piece of gauze wrapped around his wrist. "What's this?" he murmured and pulled the bandage off, revealing a two inch long slim cut on his wrist.

"What happened?" Charlie motioned to Frank's wrist and then his head.

"Clobbered me with something," Frank put a hand to his head and winced seeing the blood on his hand when he pulled it away. "And this," he looked back at his wrist, "I have no idea."

"Here," Charlie pulled something out of a duffle bag and tossed it to Frank. "You can wear that."

"Thanks," Frank pulled the shirt over his head and swung his legs over the side of the cot. "So, what have you been up to?"

Charlie laughed, "Worrying mostly. About Callie, how she's doing, what they're doing to her."

"She's fine," Frank replied, "Very worried about you though."

Charlie leaned back in his chair, "I don't even know what happened. One minute we're moving into a great neighborhood with great people and the next they're talking about wanting me to join some brotherhood. When things started to look too intense I told them I wasn't interested. That landed me in the hospital with a couple of broken ribs a black eye and one hell of a concussion."

"The nurses said you walked out of the hospital on your own steam," Frank said.

"Because I did," Charlie nodded. "You've met Fred Zuckerman I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded.

"Well, he and a couple of the other guys paid me a visit. Said if I didn't go with them, hear about their group and their mission that they would hurt Callie. I didn't really have a choice," Charlie shook his head. "I left the hospital; they knocked me out and brought me here. I've been here since."

"Have they said anything about who they are? What they do?" Frank asked.

"No, not really," Charlie shrugged.

"You said that things started to get too intense," Frank prodded. "How so?"

"They started talking about the ultimate goal and necessary means to an end…they never got into specifics with me because I was the new guy, but it started to sound like really serious business. The night they asked me to start getting more involved with the group, help them with moving some valuable items…I knew it was getting too deep. I started making plans for Callie and me to move out of there immediately. I guess they caught on and that's when I was jumped after work."

Frank was quiet for a minute. "Have you tried to get out of here?" Frank asked.

Charlie grinned, "Oh yeah. Even managed it once, I didn't get very far but it sure felt good to give them a run for their money."

"Okay," Frank stood up and ignored the pounding in his head. "Well, now there are two of us. We'll have better odds."

"Callie says you're good at getting out of bad situations," Charlie stood up as well.

"Yeah, well let's hope that holds true," Frank smiled and then turned to inspect their prison.

* * *

"Nothing," Nancy growled in frustration. "It's like they just flew off."

"That's impossible," Joe murmured and searched the ground around the exit from the tunnel. "There has to be something, some clue."

Nancy wandered a little ways away and then stopped at the edge of the secluded back road. "Well, that answers that."

"What?" Joe came over to stand beside her. "Oh. Well."

"Exactly," Nancy crouched down and studied the dirt road. "This road isn't used much it looks like, but there are a set of tire tracks here and it looks like a couple of people stood…here." She pointed at the ground, "There was some sort of scuffle…or maybe…no. Someone was on the ground there," she pointed again, "and that person was dragged a little bit before being picked up."

When Joe didn't say anything she looked over her shoulder at him. He stood staring at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "What?" she asked suddenly self conscious.

"Why, hello Aragorn. I never thought I'd meet the hero from Lord of the Rings live and in person," Joe smiled and held out his hand to shake Nancy's. "You were awesome in the battle for Helm's Deep although I think it was a little lazy of you to hide behind the Army of the Dead like that."

Nancy just stared at him, "You just talked about Lord of the Rings like a pro. Isn't that bad for your image?"

"No one is around to hear," Joe shrugged. "Besides, you're the one who got all tracker on me. How the heck do you know how to do that?"

"It's not hard to figure out," Nancy pointed at the tire tracks. "Car tracks, boot prints," she pointed at the marks in the dirt. "Big messy area equals some sort of skirmish, drag marks indicate something large getting dragged and they abruptly disappear, which means the person either got up, which I doubt or they were picked up. It isn't rocket science."

"Whatever you say Strider," Joe shrugged.

"Well, I say we get a car out here and follow this road east," Nancy turned and smiled at Joe. "In other words: follow the road that way," she pointed in the direction the truck had headed.

"Har har," Joe shook his head and turned back to the tunnel. "Does Frank know how mean you are to me?"

"Yes he does, in fact he encourages it," Nancy smiled and tried not to think about how much she did not want to go through the underground tunnel again.

"We obviously know different Frank's," Joe replied and quickly climbed down into the tunnel. He was hoping that if he kept Nancy talking and kept teasing her, enduring the tunnel a second time wouldn't be hard for her.

"Different Frank's?" Nancy laughed. "Doubtful."

"Brown hair, about this tall, thinks he knows everything?" Joe asked.

"That's the one," Nancy smiled.

"Overly protective of his child…I mean, computer?" Joe asked.

"Yep, one and the same," Nancy nodded.

"Do you know he named his first computer in middle school?" Joe said after a moment. They were about halfway down the tunnel and moving fast, wanting to reach the other side and get to a car as quickly as possible.

"He what?" Nancy asked shocked.

Joe had promised Frank never to tell anyone about that but he figured Frank would appreciate him trying to distract his fiancé from one of her greatest phobias. "Sure did, named the computer Clementine."

"You're making that up," Nancy laughed.

"Am not!" Joe said indignantly. "Okay, he didn't name the computer Clementine but he did name it Linus. Something about a play off an operating system called Linux or whatever."

When they emerged into the kitchen Nancy was still laughing, "Thank you Joe, so much, for telling me that."

"Any time," Joe smiled and considered his mission complete. Nancy hadn't looked stressed the entire time they were in the tunnel.

"Guess the Network didn't come looking for us after all," Nancy looked around the empty kitchen before moving out of the room. They found the Network agents standing around in the living room.

"That was a lengthy search," the Gray Man commented snidely, clearly making a play at their searching abilities.

Nancy smiled, "Would you come with me for a second please?"

They walked back into the kitchen and Nancy pointed at the pantry, "Sorry our search was lengthy but we had to walk to the other end of that tunnel. Have fun exploring that, we have somewhere we need to go."

Joe smiled at the dumbfounded looking agent and then turned to follow Nancy out of the room.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Silly me for thinking that once I graduated I'd have more time to write. *sigh* I really do feel bad for not updating because I know how hard it is to be into a story and be at the mercy of the author. I really, really appreciate everyone who is sticking with the story and a big thank you to those who have left reviews. :) SO, on that note and without much further ado…

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Vanessa," Joe answered his phone as he climbed out of the car with Nancy. They had spent all day and most of the night searching the hills for Frank and the car that had taken him away. The trail they had found had gotten lost on a busier dirt road and there were so many offshoots of dirt roads they hadn't been sure which one to check. So, they had started to systematically cover every inch of the woods.

A few times they had come across cabins and abandoned cars only to find that they sat empty and had probably not been used in a long time. It had been a long, arduous and disheartening process.

"Joe," Vanessa replied and Joe dug in his pocket for the key to the hotel room he and Nancy had just gotten.

"Hey babe, it's good to hear you voice," Joe opened the door and Nancy quickly followed, heading toward the room adjoining Joe's.

"I'm just going to go to bed," Nancy interrupted quickly. "Let's start again early in the morning."

"Okay," Joe nodded and watched her close her bedroom door behind her. He knew that she was just as exhausted and worried about Frank as he was. He himself couldn't wait to get into bed and sleep for a few hours. Turning his attention back to Vanessa he said, "Sorry about that. How are you?"

"I'm alright," Vanessa replied and something in her voice caused Joe to pause. Looking at his watch he narrowed his eyes, "It's five thirty in the morning in New York. Why are you calling so late?"

"Well…." Vanessa's voice trailed off and Joe heard a chuckle in the background.

"Is that my dad?" Joe's voice rose an octave.

"Yes," Vanessa replied slowly.

"You and my father aren't shoe shopping at an early morning sale in New York City by any chance, are you?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Vanessa replied.

Joe groaned, "We're at the Best Western on Stewart and 5th."

"We'll be there in five minutes," Vanessa replied and quickly hung up.

Closing his phone Joe walked across the room and knocked lightly on Nancy's door. "Come in," she called and Joe opened the door.

Nancy was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowing removing her shoes. "Vanessa and my dad are here," Joe announced.

Nancy looked up, "Vanessa?"

"Yeah," Joe sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Nancy smiled because the move was so much like Frank. "I don't know what she thinks she's doing."

"She's worried about you," Nancy stood up.

"Well, I'm going to make her go to the safe house with Callie," Joe said with determination.

"Make her?" Nancy asked with a small smile.

"Well, nobody makes Vanessa do anything…but she'll go there and she'll think it was her idea," Joe smiled back. "You can go on to bed; I'll wait for Vanessa and my dad."

"Are you sure?" Nancy asked.

"Nan, you're beat. Go to bed," Joe smiled and backed out of the room.

Turning back to the bed Nancy pulled down the covers. Too tired to care, even if she had had pajamas with he, she pulled off her jeans and climbed into bed.

Thirty minutes later, her eyes still wide open, the only thing Nancy could do was worry about Frank.

* * *

"Dad," Joe opened his hotel room door and gave his dad a big hug, "I'm so happy to see you."

"You too son," Fenton stepped back.

"I bet you're not so happy to see me," Vanessa said sheepishly from behind Fenton.

"I may not be _happy_ to see you per se, but that doesn't mean it isn't _good_ to see you," Joe stepped forward and pulled Vanessa into a tight embrace.

"It's late," Fenton pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and shook them, "I've already gotten myself a hotel room. We can talk about things in the morning."

"Okay Dad, good night," Joe continued holding tight to Vanessa.

"Thank you Mr. Hardy," Vanessa smiled at him. Fenton smiled and nodded and then left the room.

Now that Mr. Hardy had left, the room grew quiet and Vanessa and Joe just stood staring at each other, Joe's eyes were narrowed. He stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, "Vanessa." His voice held the tone of an adult disapproving of a young child's actions.

"What?" she threw her hands up in the air and walked across the room.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"I wanted a vacation," Vanessa replied.

"Nice try," Joe replied still with his arms folded.

Vanessa laughed and walked back to stand in front of Joe. Resting her hands on his forearms she unfolded them gently, "I was worried about you. I was worried about Frank and I was worried about Nancy and Callie. I couldn't sit at home."

"I can't have you here," Joe replied feeling his resolve crumbling.

"Don't worry," Vanessa held up her hands, "I am fully prepared to take a backseat and hang back with Callie. I just need to be _here._"

Joe eyed her suspiciously, "Really? You're willing to just…sit back and not get involved?"

"Yes," Vanessa replied and nodded her head.

"You're willing to stay at a safe house, away from all the danger and intrigue?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Vanessa replied firmly.

"And you won't give me any grief about being stuck in a safe house for who knows how long?" Joe wanted to make sure all of his bases were covered.

"No, I won't," Vanessa smiled and kissed Joe quickly. "I just didn't want to be stuck in New York."

"Alright," Joe sighed and pulled out his cell phone, "I'll call the Network and have them send someone to pick you up and take you to the safe house."

"Right now?" Vanessa asked incredulously.

"Yeah….?" Joe's voice trailed off and the word ended up sounding like a question, he had learned to be wary of that tone of voice.

"I just got here and you want to ship me off?" Vanessa asked.

"You just said…!" Joe's voice trailed off again.

"I thought I'd stay here tonight," Vanessa said coyly.

Joe groaned, "I knew there was a catch."

"I'll go first thing in the morning!" Vanessa cried.

"Van, it isn't safe!" Joe threw his hands up in complete exasperation.

"What could happen in just a couple of hours?" Vanessa asked with a seductive smile. She ran a finger lightly down Joe's chest. "Don't you think you'll be able to protect me?"

Joe groaned, "Vanessa…"

"I just want to sleep. Nothing else," Vanessa smiled. "I just want to cuddle up next to my big strong fiancé." She batted her eyes comically and Joe laughed.

"Fine," Joe tickled her sides. "You are such a menace you know that?"

Vanessa laughed, "I know." She turned back to her suitcase. "Besides, I brought you and Nancy some clothes. I figured that with your hasty exit from the Neighborhood from Hell you wouldn't have the essentials." She tossed him a pair of sweats.

"Well," Joe said and began to undress, "if you had led with that I would have been a lot easier to persuade."

Vanessa laughed and crawled into bed, "Let's go to sleep, dork."

"Dork?" Joe looked affronted. "Dork? What happened to big strong fiancé?"

"He gave in and now I have what I want," Vanessa laughed and Joe crawled into bed beside her.

A few minutes later Joe had his arms around Vanessa and he sighed deeply, "I've missed this."

"Me too," Vanessa murmured. They were quiet for a few minutes and Vanessa knew Joe was thinking about his brother.

"Frank will be okay Joe," Vanessa looked up at him and kissed his jaw. "You and your father and Nancy will find him."

"Yeah," Joe replied and thought of Nancy all alone next door with nothing to do but worry about Frank. Joe hugged Vanessa closer to him and hoped that Nancy had fallen asleep a long time ago.

* * *

Charlie watched Frank run his fingers over the slim cut on his wrist, "What do you think it's from?"

Frank looked up and shrugged, "I don't know." He brushed his fingers over it again, "It's raised a little and at first I just thought it was the incision…but now…" his voice trailed off.

"Now, what?" Charlie asked him.

Frank shrugged again, "Nothing."

They sat a little while longer in silence before Charlie stood up and walked to a cupboard in the corner of the room. "There isn't a lot to eat around here and with the two of us we should be careful how much we eat," He opened the cupboard and pulled out two cans and a roll of crackers. "No way to heat these up."

Frank looked at the can of green beans and the can of sweet corn, "Yum."

Charlie laughed, "There's water in that closet." He jerked his head at a slim door across the room and Frank got up off the bed to grab the water. "So they don't come by very often?"

"Nope," Charlie replied. "The only times I've seen them are when they brought me here, when I escaped and then when they brought you here."

"They're obviously keeping the place under surveillance," Frank said.

"Oh yeah, my gloriously unsuccessful bid for freedom can vouch for that," Charlie smiled and turned to face Frank, a can in each hand. "We can share for variety, but which one do you want to start with?"

Frank pointed at the can of green beans and Charlie handed it to him. After they were finished with their measly feast Frank looked at Charlie, "Just how much food do we have left?"

"About that," Charlie stood up and walked back over to the cupboard, "I thought that maybe I shouldn't show you this until you had…well, maybe not a full stomach." He pulled open the cupboard door and Frank let out a low whistle. "Joe would be having a panic attack right about now." Frank quickly counted three cans of green beans, two cans of corn and one package of crackers. "I guess that means we're going to have to make our escape soon."

With a fake look of regret Charlie sighed, "Aw man and I was just starting to like this place."

Frank looked around the room for probably the hundredth time. His earlier inspection had yielded a few possibilities for escape but now it was time to get down to business. Standing up he suddenly felt woozy and had to place a hand on the table to steady himself.

"Whoa, Frank!" Charlie rushed forward and helped Frank back into his chair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he was suddenly feeling very cold. "A little cold."

Charlie felt his forehead, "But you're burning up."

"Am I?" Frank blinked to try and bring things back into focus. "I'm okay," he stood up again, "let's just try and get out of here."

"Alright," Charlie agreed but continued watching Frank closely. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so great."

"I'm fine," Frank smiled. "No worries, it's probably just that amazing dinner we ate."

"You're a crappy liar," Charlie said bluntly.

Frank grimaced and worked harder at controlling his features, "Come on, we'll try the bathroom window."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: *cough* I have nothing to say except I am SO sorry for the delay, so rude of me. Also, this chapter goes out to Cherylann Rivers who sent me the nicest, most encouraging email ever that really helped me get out of my writing slump. :) Thank you! Also, thanks to ALL of you who have stuck with me even when it takes me WEEKS to update…I really appreciate it. :) Now, on to the chapter!

P.S. Fun Fact: It took me two hours to write the first page of this chapter…talk about writer's block!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"The Network is searching this area here, pretty extensively given their great resources," Joe said slightly sarcastically early the next morning as he, his father and Nancy leaned over a map laid out on the hood of the car. "I guess we should start here," Joe pointed to an area close to where he and Nancy had left off the previous night.

Joe was feeling extra anxious this morning to find his brother and while it was great to have his father here to help, he wished that they could split up and search for Frank but he knew his father would never go for it.

"It's too bad we can't split up," Nancy murmured voicing Joe's thoughts.

Fenton glanced down at his cell phone and smiled, "What's funny Dad?" Joe asked.

"Hold on," Fenton continued looking at his phone and then abruptly turned to look behind them at the dirt road. Less than a minute later a car came around the corner stirring up a large cloud of dust.

"Dad?" Joe questioned.

"We'll cover more ground with two groups," Fenton explained and walked to meet the driver of the car. "It's good to see you," he held the door open as the man climbed out.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Sam Radley replied and walked with Fenton toward Nancy and Joe

"Sam?" Joe said in surprise.

"I'm glad you could make it Sam," Fenton said and clapped him on the back.

"Of course," Sam shook his head, "Frank is missing, where else would I be?"

"Okay," Joe said excitedly and pointed at the map, "Dad, you and Sam take this section," he pointed to an area on the map, "and Nancy and I will take this section. We'll keep in touch once every hour to mark our progress."

"Sounds good," Fenton replied. Fenton looked from Joe to Nancy and back to Joe as he spoke his next words, "We've been in this situation before, someone we love is missing and we're not sure where to look. We've done it before and we are certainly going to do it again. Focus on finding Frank, keep your eyes open and stay safe."

Joe nodded, determined to find his brother by the end of the day.

* * *

Frank wiped the sweat off his forehead as inconspicuously as possible as he worked the butter knife into the seam of the window in the bathroom. He felt ridiculous but it was the only tool he had that he thought might work to pry the window loose.

"What did they use to stick this thing shut?" Frank grumbled and blinked his eyes to bring things back into focus.

"You want me to give it a try?" Charlie offered from behind him.

"Sure," Frank gave up with a grunt of frustration; his arm muscles were feeling suddenly weak.

Changing places with Charlie, Frank watched as he made little more progress than he had. "This is stupid," Charlie finally said after ten minutes of trying to pry the window open, his only progress shown in the huge gouges into the paint on the wall. He turned to face Frank who was leaning against the door jamb, his face pale.

"Um," Charlie's brow furrowed in concern but he sensed that if he said anything too obvious Frank would just blow him off. "Why don't we sit down for a minute? I'm bushed." Charlie made a big show of stretching out his arm.

"Okay," Frank shrugged but was secretly glad for the excuse to sit down. When they were both seated Frank shook his head and laughed half-heartedly. "I'm usually much sharper than this. I don't know what it is but my head is cloudy."

"You took a pretty big blow to the head," Charlie suggested but he was eyeing the cut on Frank's wrist with growing concern.

"Yeah," Frank agreed and decided that was it, he was still feeling muddled from his head injury. Now that he was sitting down it did seem as if he was feeling better. "Okay, let's go over everything again." Frank said with determination. "How did you escape the last time?"

For the next twenty minutes Charlie and Frank went over everything, thinking of all the possible ways of escape. "These are double pane windows," Charlie said looking at them, "they're hard to break but not impossible. If we were to try that route we'd have to move fast. The noise would draw attention. We could use one of the chairs, they look heavy enough."

"Yes," Frank nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right." He was quiet for a minute thinking about all of their options. His gaze turned to the windows and he leaned forward, "You know Charlie, these are double pane windows. They're hard to break, but not impossible."

Charlie started to laugh but stopped abruptly at the serious look on Frank's face, "Um, yeah." Charlie agreed slowly.

"We'd have to move pretty fast if we were to do that, the noise would definitely catch someone's attention since we know we're being watched," Frank stood up slowly and walked to one of the windows, inspecting it carefully. "One of the chairs might do the job," he murmured.

Now Charlie was very concerned, he didn't know Frank very well but all he had ever heard about him was how smart and quick he was. What was going on?

"You want to give it a try?" Frank asked, turning to look at Charlie.

"Sure," Charlie shrugged, "Couldn't hurt to try."

"Okay, let's wait until dark. We can use all the cover we can get. We'll pack the rest of the food and water in your…" his voice trailed off and his eyes became unfocused.

"Frank?" Charlie prompted.

"Yeah?" Frank looked at Charlie.

"We'll pack the rest of the food and water in my…?" he asked.

"Oh," Frank looked confused. "Yeah, we'll pack it in your bag…with whatever else we'll need."

"Okay," Charlie stood up and began taking things out of his duffle bag, "This will lighten it up."

"Hope you're not too attached to those clothes," Frank joked.

"They're my camping clothes," Charlie laughed, "and even if I was attached to them Callie certainly won't mourn the loss. She hates this pair of pants in particular," he grinned and held up a pair of cargo pants with holes all over them. "I'm not sure why, she says they're an embarrassment to be worn in public."

"Embarrassment?" Frank laughed, "They're just worn in!"

"That's exactly what I tell her," Charlie laughed and put the pants on top of his pile of clothes. Frank opened the cupboard and began passing him the cans of food.

When the duffel was all packed and ready to go Frank looked around the small cabin, "ever play I Spy?" he asked.

"No," Charlie replied.

Frank grinned, "Joe and I used to play it all the time when we were kids. I'll teach it to you while we wait for it to get dark."

"Sounds like a game where you'll have an unfair advantage," Charlie laughed.

"Oh yeah," Frank replied and looked around the room for his first object.

* * *

Nancy was battling back tears and she was appalled to be doing so. She wasn't a crier and she wasn't a hysterical female but she sure was feeling close to hysterical.

It had gotten dark an hour ago and she and Joe were still searching the seemingly never ending forest. They had come across a dozen little cabins in their search all of them empty or occupied by weekend campers.

Fenton and Sam had had even less luck then they had. "Hey," Joe said suddenly and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he navigated the dark road. "We're going to find him."

All Nancy could do was nod. After all the times they had been through something like this, it never got any easier. Nancy's cell phone beeped and she looked down, expecting it to be Fenton and Sam checking in. She frowned when she saw the message icon lit up indicating she had a new text message. Clicking on it she saw it was sent from an unfamiliar number. Reading the message quickly she sat up straighter in her seat. "Joe! Listen to this!"

"Your fiancé is in a lot of danger. Find him here," she read and the message was followed by longitude and latitude coordinates. She quickly grabbed the map and searched for the right place. "Right here," she pointed to a spot on the map, her excitement growing. "Keep heading North on this road for a couple of miles."

"Nancy, this could be a trick," Joe warned.

"We'll call your father and Sam, have them meet us there. It's worth checking out though right, if it means finding Frank?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah it is." Nancy quickly called Fenton who agreed to meet them at the location as soon as they could get there.

They drove in silence for awhile before Nancy pointed to a turn up ahead, "Turn left there, it should take us in the right direction."

Joe turned and flipped on his bright lights, the night suddenly darker with the trees hanging over the narrow road.

"The place should be up here about another mile on the left," Nancy leaned forward eagerly in her seat searching for some indication of life. "There!" she pointed out a few minutes later. "Do you see the light?"

Joe had seen it and he quickly slowed down to lessen the sound of their coming. Pulling into the driveway he quickly killed the engine. Before Nancy could climb out of the car Joe turned to her and put both hands on her shoulders, "We're both eager to find Frank. We both want to run in there with no other thoughts. It's up to each of us to keep the other in check and watch the other's back. Agreed?"

Nancy nodded, "Agreed."

Getting out of the car they each pulled their guns out and started cautiously checking out the area. Walking slowly around the cabin Nancy gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Shattered glass littered the ground below one of the windows at the front of the cabin, a metal chair laid on its side next to a bush.

"What happened?" Joe wondered and they walked carefully up to the window. One quick look inside showed that the cabin was empty, a pile of clothes sat on the bed and the cupboard doors were hanging wide open.

Nancy's sharp intake of breath alerted Joe and he followed her eyes, noticing for the first time the spot of blood on the pillow. Trying not to think about it Joe looked at the clothes, "I wonder whose clothes those are," he said out loud even though it really didn't matter.

"Not Frank's," Nancy said trying to sound lighthearted. "I'd never let him wear a pair of pants with that many holes in them."

"What?" Joe looked at them again. "They're just worn in!"

"You're such a man," Nancy rolled her eyes and then reached in her pocket for her pen light. "Let's look around."

"Leave it to Frank to escape just moments before we get here to rescue him," Joe muttered and searched the ground for any clue.

"I'm going to try calling that number," she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of the person who had sent her the text message. It rang twice before there was a dial tone. "Nothing," Nancy said in disgust and dialed another number. "Michael, its Nancy." She was quiet for a minute, "Yes, I know it's been awhile. Listen, I know it's late but could you do me a huge favor?" Another pause, "Yes, Frank and I will come to dinner if you do me this favor." Another pause, "Okay, can you look up this number?" She recited it back to him and waited for him to input it in his computer. It was several minutes before she sighed, "That's what I thought, thanks Michael. No, not right now. I'll call you when it's over." She hung up and turned to Joe, "Michael couldn't find anything on the phone. It's a pay as you go cell phone."

Just then Sam's car pulled in behind Joe's and the two men climbed out of the car. Walking over to the cabin Fenton shook his head, "Frank escaped." He looked around at all of the glass and then smirked at Joe, "That's my boy."

* * *

**Anyone else play I Spy? My sisters and I played it ALL THE TIME when we were little. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Crap. I've become one of _those_ writers. I can't believe I am the thing that I swore never to be…I never wanted to be the author that didn't update for TWO MONTHS. It's ridiculous I know. I can only offer these reasons: 1) I started a new HARD job which cut into my valuable writing time (my writing time was usually Sunday afternoons sitting at the reception desk) 2) Life is haywire…and…well, I know it's crazy for everyone but life really was nuts the last few weeks. I was trying to get my sister off to college for her sophomore year and she took my truck with her which is always a real nail biter….. and finally 3) I forgot my password.

Seriously, I forgot my password to FanFiction! I couldn't believe it.

Okay, so now that I've given you my reasons (okay, okay, _fine_ they're excuses) I'm going to give you three _reasons_ why I'm going to start getting better at updating regularly again. 1) I made myself write _three_ chapters today so I have a nice cushion to fall back on in case I get super busy again. 2) Authors that don't update for months on end really _are _a big pet peeve for me and I think it's probably pretty unhealthy to be annoyed with yourself. 3) I brainstormed last night ideas for this story and let's just say I'm pretty freaking excited to see what happens next. Lastly, 4) I figured out my FanFiction password.

So, there's my dissertation. I really, really, really apologize for the long delay. I'm heartless and cruel, unfeeling and uncaring…all of the above. For everyone who has left me reviews and messages, thank you thank you thank you, I have read and loved every one of them, sincerely.

Now, enough with the chatter…let's get on to the story already…geez! Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 19**

It was cold out in the woods at night and Frank wrapped the blanket they had taken from the cabin tighter around him. Only ten minutes ago he had been sweating and had been fine in just his t-shirt, he and Charlie had literally run for their lives the moment the window had broken. He knew it wasn't healthy for his body to change temperatures so quickly but there was nothing he could do about it.

He looked over at Charlie who was drawing circles in the dirt, "This isn't right," Frank said quietly.

Charlie's head jerked up and he looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"We're not being chased," Frank replied and pushed himself up straighter against the tree.

Charlie let out a wry laugh, "It says a sad thing about your life when you're worried about not being chased."

Frank smiled, "True, but in this case I think it really is something to worry about. How soon after you escaped the first time did they capture you again?"

"It was pretty immediate, I barely had time to think before they were on me," Charlie replied. "You think it's weird that they didn't chase us."

"Yes," Frank nodded and closed his eyes; his head felt like it was full of cotton balls. "If they were so quick last time, why weren't they this time?"

"Maybe they weren't around?" Charlie suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," Frank replied doubtfully.

The two men fell back into silence, each listening intently to the still night air around them. They didn't hear a sound.

* * *

Neither Nancy nor the Hardy's took too kindly to standing around doing nothing. Especially when they had finally found what they were looking for, only to find that they had to keep looking.

However, standing around doing nothing was exactly what they were doing, at least in Nancy's opinion and by the look on Joe's face, his as well. Pulling out her cell phone again she dialed Michael's number once more. "Michael, can you triangulate where a text message came from for me?"

"Nancy, what's going on?" Michael's concerned voice filled her ear.

"Frank is missing," Nancy replied stiffly and quickly explained about the mysterious text. "It's the last text message in my inbox."

"Alright," Michael replied and Nancy could hear the tap of the keys in the background. Nancy paced restlessly back and forth in the little clearing in front of the cabin with Joe watching her intently. "Okay…using three cell phone towers…I…that doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Nancy asked.

"The text message was sent from _your_ location," Michael replied.

"_What?"_ Nancy said and looked at Joe.

"Yes, using the GPS on your cell phone I see you're standing in the middle of the woods in California outside of Los Angeles. The text message was sent from approximately the same location."

"Thanks Michael, I'll call you later," Nancy hung up and turned to Joe, who Fenton and Sam had joined after hearing her excitement. "That text was sent from right here."

"What?" Joe asked.

"That's what I said," Nancy replied.

"We better start looking around the immediate area," Fenton said and turned to Joe, "You and Nancy take the West side of the cabin and Sam and I will take the East, fan out from there. Be constantly aware, this area could be dangerous. Contact every fifteen minutes, understand?"

"Yes," Joe nodded.

"Alright," Fenton looked from Joe to Nancy, "Take care."

"You too," Nancy replied and turned with Joe to start searching their part of the woods.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later it was time to check in with his dad and Sam, so Joe pulled out his cell phone. He didn't know how much longer he could keep getting these spurts of adrenaline only to be disappointed immediately after. He was a little unnerved when his hand seemed to be a little less steady than normal.

The phone continued to ring unanswered in his ear and Joe was beginning to get worried when Sam answered, "Joe."

"Sam? Why didn't my dad answer?" Joe grew instantly concerned.

"He's fine, we didn't find Frank but I think you and Nancy need to get over here fast. Your dad and I found another building," Sam replied. "Your dad is…checking bodies."

* * *

After changing locations again and moving even farther away from their prison in the woods Frank and Charlie decided that since no one seemed to be pursuing them they could probably stop and rest for the night.

Scraping the last of the green beans out of the bottom of the can Charlie looked at Frank out of the corner of his eye. Immediately after they had broken the window of the cabin he and Frank had run full out into the woods and he hadn't really noticed Frank flagging. They had both been concentrating on just getting out of there. Now that they had time to stop and rest Charlie had really started to notice Frank's deteriorating health.

"You okay?" Charlie asked nonchalantly, if there was one thing he had learned about Frank in the hours they had spent together was that he did not like to show weakness.

"I'm good, you?" Frank asked.

"Good," Charlie resumed eating his beans. He knew that Frank was not good and that he really needed to rest, "Even though it doesn't seem like we're being followed, one of us should probably keep watch while the other sleeps." Frank was about to open his mouth to volunteer for the first shift when Charlie continued on, "If you don't mind, I think I'll grab the first shift. All this action has me all wired. A guy like me isn't used to all this excitement," he smiled at Frank and set the empty can of beans on the ground.

Frank stared at him for a minute before finally shrugging, "Sure, I guess."

"Thanks," Charlie replied. "I just know there's no way I would be able to fall asleep right now."

"Just wake me up in a couple of hours when it's my turn," Frank lay down on the hard ground and used his arm as an awkward pillow. Closing his eyes he was asleep in seconds.

He dreamt of pain and nightmares.

* * *

Joe and Nancy quickly retraced their steps, running to meet up with Sam and Fenton. "What else did Sam say?" Nancy asked.

"Nothing, he just said my dad was checking the bodies," Joe replied.

"That doesn't sound good," Nancy replied. They were nearing the cabin when Joe suddenly crumpled to his knees with a heart wrenching scream of pain. "Joe!" Nancy cried and quickly knelt by his side, "Joe! Are you alright?" She looked frantically around for anything that could have caused Joe so much pain, but she hadn't heard a gunshot and the noise Joe had made was that of a severely wounded man.

Joe was breathing deeply, big deep erratic breaths and even his inhaling sounded painful to Nancy. "Joe, what happened?" Nancy prompted again and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder, afraid to scare him or hurt him even further. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not…hurt," Joe managed to say between clenched teeth.

"You're not?" Nancy was puzzled; the shoulder under her hand was trembling violently. "What's going on Joe?"

Joe held up a hand to signal that he needed a minute and kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut. After a few minutes Nancy noticed the shaking was subsiding and his breathing was getting more even.

"Joe?" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry Nancy," Joe opened his eyes and turned to look at her. It was shocking to see his eyes so full of sadness, not the usually cheerful eyes of Joe Hardy. "Can you help me up?"

"Sure," Nancy helped Joe to his feet and left her hand on his arm to make sure he was steady. "What happened?"

"Frank told you…about my nightmares." Joe said and it was a statement, not a question. Nancy nodded and Joe continued. "After…well…after the warehouse…things were…hard." He was having a very hard time saying what he wanted to say.

"I understand," Nancy replied.

"I thought…well, I figured I was getting better…" Joe's voice trailed off. "I've been seeing a counselor and…"

"Joe," Nancy rested both of her hands on Joe's shoulders and waited until he looked up at her, "What you went through, not many people know what that's like. It's okay that it still bothers you and affects you, it's what makes you human, Joe."

"This hasn't happened to me in so long," Joe mumbled and looked at his feet. "I thought I was ready for all this again. I didn't think missing a few sessions with my counselor would matter. I didn't think I was this _weak._"

"We're operating on only a few hours of sleep, the only thing keeping us going is one adrenaline rush after another…usually followed by a big heap of disappointment. You're worried about your brother, your best friend…the closest person to you in this whole world. I'll tell you what Joe," Nancy waited again until Joe looked at her, "I think I'll give you a pass on this one."

Joe couldn't help it, he smiled, "Thanks Nan."

"Anytime, after all…I'm going to be your sister soon," She smiled and then grew serious, "Because we _are_ going to find Frank, Joe. We _are._"

"Yes," Joe nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"You're sure?" Nancy asked.

"Yes," Joe nodded again, "and Nancy? Please don't tell anyone about this." He swept his arm out to indicate the area. "I really don't want to worry anyone."

Nancy thought about that for a moment, knowing it wasn't a promise she should make. "Okay Joe, I won't say anything but you have to promise me something."

"Okay," Joe replied.

"If this doesn't get better or it gets worse or anything like that, you have to promise me that you'll go to Frank about it. Please."

"I promise," Joe nodded. "I also promise to see my counselor the minute we get home."

"Deal," Nancy agreed and took a deep breath of her own, "Now let's go see what your dad and Sam found."

"Yippee," Joe said with only the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter…I'm so glad I didn't lose everyone during the Great Writing Drought of 09 (as I have taken to affectionately calling it). Before the GWDo09 I remember a couple of people asking about Joe and the letters he was getting before he left New York…don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them…but Joe certainly wants to. They're not just going to stop…dun dun DUN!

Anyway, thank you thank you thank you all again for the fabulous reviews. Sorry this chapter isn't very long… Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 20**

Frank groaned and rolled over on the cold ground, opening his eyes slowly and painfully to the bright morning light. The first thing that Frank noticed was that he was suddenly feeling much better. Of course, he was sore from sleeping on the hard ground but other than that…he felt fine.

Compared to how he had been feeling the night before Frank considered this a huge improvement. Ever since waking up in the cabin with Charlie he had been dizzy, groggy and feeling sick. Just last night his stomach had started to ache terribly. Thinking of Charlie, Frank slowly sat up and stretched, looking around him for signs of his new friend.

He saw Charlie sitting with his back against a nearby tree, his eyes closed. "Charlie," Frank said and Charlie quickly looked at him.

"I wasn't sleeping," Charlie said in a rush. "I was just closing my eyes for a minute."

"Why didn't you wake me up for my turn?" Frank asked.

"You needed to rest man. Last night you looked like hell," Charlie eyed him curiously, "Although I don't think you could say the same thing this morning. Are you feeling better?"

"Actually, yeah," Frank scrubbed his hands over his face and shrugged. "I actually feel pretty good."

Charlie sighed in relief, "That's great man. You were really starting to freak me out there for a minute."

"Me too," Frank replied and looked down at his wrist, "I guess this is just a plain old cut."

"I guess so," Charlie agreed. "And here I was making up all sorts of stories of what that could be."

"That makes two of us," Frank replied. He looked around, "The night was quiet?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "Not a sound."

"Good, maybe we should try and find a way out of here," Frank stood up and brushed off his jeans.

"My thoughts exactly," Charlie stood to join Frank. "Any dizziness?"

Frank assessed how he was feeling and shook his head, "No." He sounded surprised, "Although I am a little hungry." When Charlie opened his mouth to suggest a can of beans Frank held up one hand to stop him, "No beans, I'm not _that_ hungry."

"Crackers then," Charlie said and pulled the crackers out of his bag. He handed some to Frank and they began to walk into the woods. "You were a Boy Scout right?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Frank asked with some trepidation. In his experience this answer usually led to lots of teasing, usually done by his brother Joe.

"Just wondering if I should worry about trying to read tree bark or something or if you're going to be able to find us a way out of here," Charlie said with smile that reminded Frank a lot of Joe.

"Well, even tree bark can't tell us where the nearest road is, but I'm relatively sure I can get us back to the cabin," Frank replied and continued walking.

Charlie stopped abruptly, "What?" He held up both hands, "You want to go _back_ to the cabin?"

"You said last night was quiet, I don't think anyone is even looking for us. If we're careful we can head back to the cabin and find a road out of here from there. Unless we get lucky and stumble across a helpful logger before then," Frank shrugged.

Charlie shook his head in disbelief but began walking again, "Aren't Boy Scouts supposed to blaze their own trails? Make something out of nothing? Fight through the worst obstacles with only rubber bands and a few paperclips?"

"No, that would be the Marines," Frank replied dryly.

"Right," Charlie laughed hollowly. "If I had been stranded with a Marine we would have made a humvee out of a few branches and strips of our own shirts and been halfway to Los Angeles by now."

"That's right," Frank nodded. "Instead, you have a Boy Scout."

"Awesome," Charlie laughed.

"You have to meet my brother, Joe," Frank shook his head and pushed a branch out of the way. "You guys would get along great."

Even though he already knew the answer Charlie couldn't resist making his next comment, "Is your brother a Marine?"

Frank laughed loudly, "I'm sure he wishes." Looking ahead Frank glanced at Charlie, "We did a lot of zigzagging last night but I'm pretty sure that if we head directly south we should run into the cabin in about twenty minutes."

"You're pretty sure?" Charlie couldn't stop himself now that Frank seemed to be feeling better, "You know, if a Marine was here…he'd be sure."

Frank just laughed, shook his head and kept walking. "You and Joe…" but he was unable to finish his sentence because he suddenly doubled over, fell to his knees and began throwing up violently.

* * *

Three hours earlier Joe and Nancy finally reached the building Sam and Fenton had found. Entering cautiously they quickly found Fenton and Sam in what looked like a massive control center. Computers lined the walls, maps and blueprints were hung and stacked all over the room. A massive planning desk dominated the central space and a large map of the United States lay on top of it with different colored tacks placed on it.

Bodies lay all around the room. Some of them sat slumped over in their chairs in front of computers. Others lay sprawled out on the ground, pools of blood gathering around them.

"Dad," Joe breathed as his eyes swept the room, taking in the carnage. His quick count showed eleven bodies.

"They're all dead," Fenton replied with his back to his son. "All of them."

"Oh my God," Nancy breathed and started circling the room. "Oh my God," she repeated and stopped near Sam, who laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We've already called the Network, they should be here shortly," Sam said quietly.

"Dad?" Joe called from across the room. "Did you see this?" Joe pointed to a man's still form.

Fenton turned and nodded, "Yes."

"Who is it?" Nancy asked.

"It's Fred," Joe replied.

"Where's Beatrice?" Nancy asked.

"I don't see her," Joe said looking around. "I recognize a lot of these people from the barbecue."

"I can't be in here anymore," Nancy said suddenly, "I'll wait outside for the Network." She turned quickly and left the room, needing fresh air fast.

"I think I'll wait with her," Joe said after a minute and also left. Walking outside he found Nancy sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs, an unreadable expression on her face as she watched the road. "What are you thinking about?"

"Not much," Nancy replied, her voice empty. "I was thinking about my dad…and how I need to remind him to go in for his tux fitting for the wedding. He's so busy that I have to start reminding him now or it will never get done on time."

Joe sat down next to Nancy in the dirt, "Nan, you were there for me earlier, now let me be here for you. What's on your mind?"

"My father's tux," Nancy turned to look at Joe. "Seriously."

Joe was quiet for a moment as he studied her face…and believed her. "Really?"

Nancy turned back to look at the road, "That and the fact that I can sit out here and think about my wedding and chores I have to finish at home while eleven people lay dead a few feet away from me. When did I become so jaded?"

"We're all pretty jaded Nan," Joe replied quietly.

"I guess so," Nancy shrugged. "And I'm worried about Frank," she whispered. "They obviously broke out of that cabin…but where are they now? And with their captors all dead…they're just wandering the forest."

"Beatrice wasn't in there, she could still be alive," Joe pointed out.

"I wonder where she is," Nancy said out loud.

"Probably in a cozy bed somewhere sleeping, with no idea that her husband and the leader of whatever operation they had going on here, is dead." Joe replied.

"Probably," Nancy agreed.

* * *

Beatrice handed her train ticket to the smiling man with an equally radiant smile of her own. Lifting her small suitcase she marched onto the train and located her seat, stowing her luggage above her before sitting down.

Her smile stayed plastered on her face as she nodded to other passengers as they passed and she thought of the bloody scene she had left behind her.

Once again, her organization had met its downfall because of a man. A couple of different men actually, she thought to herself. If it wasn't so important to her ultimate goal she wouldn't waste time with husbands, they always screwed things up.

Her people wouldn't be happy that she had been forced to terminate everyone in the project-again-but they would start again, they always did.

It was really too bad, because she had actually begun to like Fred.

Sitting back in her seat, Beatrice pulled out her pocket book of Sudoko. Flipping to the last puzzle in the book, the hardest one, Beatrice settled back in her seat. Letting out an annoyed huff at seeing the state of her fingernails Beatrice pulled her nail file out of her purse and began scraping the dried blood out from under her nails.

The train let out one last final whistle before slowly pulling out of the station. Beatrice glanced out the window, excited for the process that lay ahead.

It was always such _fun_ making a home in a new place.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I really do apologize for the break in updates (again) but to prove to you all that I really am trying to turn over a new leaf this chapter is going to be much longer than most. (Okay, I feel as if I have to come clean and say that making it up to you guys isn't the only reason why this chapter is long…it kind of ended up that way…I couldn't make it stop!)

Anyway, thanks for your patience everyone. Onward!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 21**

"Frank! Frank!" Charlie quickly knelt down beside Frank, not knowing what to do for him but scared that if he didn't get help quickly Frank would be in serious trouble.

"I…" Frank tried to speak but could only continue getting sick.

"Frank!" Charlie swore loudly when Frank fell all the way to the ground and started shaking and convulsing violently. "Help!" Charlie shouted and looked all around him in the woods. He knew Frank needed help but he felt like he couldn't leave him. After a few minutes of Charlie's frantic yelling Frank finally grew still.

"Charlie," Frank said with his eyes closed. "Keep going the same way. You should find the cabin."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, "I think I can carry you."

Frank was shaking his head before Charlie finished his sentence, "I'll just slow you down. I'm okay now. Just get help."

"Okay," Charlie stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, but not moving. "Okay," he repeated. "I'll bring back help."

But there was no response from Frank.

* * *

"Joe!"

Recognizing the voice calling his name Joe quickly turned around to find Vanessa running at him. She and Callie had just pulled into the little clearing that had quickly filled up with Network agents over the past couple of hours. Dawn was breaking through the trees and the thin hazy light cast an odd look on the surrounding forest.

"Vanessa," Joe's voice was filled with equal parts irritation, relief and worry. Glancing over his shoulder at the door of the building where he knew Network personnel would soon be carrying out their gruesome burdens; Joe turned back and grabbed Vanessa's shoulders when she reached him, carefully maneuvering her so that she couldn't see the door.

"Hey babe!" She smiled widely at him.

"Don't you hey 'babe me'," Joe said after giving her a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked innocently. "The mystery is over isn't it?"

"Well," Joe's voice trailed off. Was it? Was the case solved? It didn't really feel finished, what with Beatrice still unaccounted for and Frank and Charlie still out wandering in the woods somewhere. "Not really Van," he finally replied. "I mean, we've got this to clean up and Frank and Charlie to find…"

"Exactly!" Vanessa grabbed his hand and pulled him toward Nancy and Callie who were standing talking next to the car. "That's why Callie and I are here, right Callie?"

"Right," Callie nodded. "Now that the big threat is…well," she gulped and looked over at the building behind them, "over…Vanessa and I thought we could finally help search for Charlie and Frank."

"How did you guys even find out about all this?" Nancy asked.

"Um," Callie looked sideways at Vanessa. "We can't tell you."

"What?" Joe's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?" he questioned Callie and then turned to look at Vanessa. "Van, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing," Vanessa shrugged.

"Then how did you find out?" Joe asked.

Vanessa simply shrugged, Callie looked away blushing.

"Joe!" Fenton motioned for his son to come join him and with one final confused look at Vanessa and Callie he turned and jogged over to his father.

"Okay," Nancy crossed her arms, "Now what did you guys do?"

"Nothing!" Vanessa laughed, "At least nothing that bad. We didn't hurt anybody or anything." When Nancy just continued looking at her she laughed, "Callie flirted the information out of the Network agent who was guarding the safe house."

Nancy laughed, "_Callie_ did?"

"Hey, don't sound so surprised! It's insulting," Callie mock pouted. "He was young," she shrugged, "if he had been older and wiser it probably wouldn't have worked."

Vanessa laughed, "You should have seen her Nancy she was brilliant. The kid didn't even know what hit him."

"I'm so proud," Nancy's laughter died when Callie's mouth suddenly dropped open in shock. "Callie? What is it?" Nancy asked and turned quickly to see what Callie was looking at. A man Nancy quickly recognized as Charlie had come staggering out of the woods. Before she could say or do anything else Callie ran past her and threw her arms around her fiancé.

"Charlie!" she cried and rained kisses all over his face, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. "Are you alright? Oh my God, I never thought I would see you again." Charlie hugged her back just as fiercely and kissed her intently on the lips before pulling back and looking over Callie's head at the small crowd that had gathered around them including Nancy, Joe and Fenton.

With Joe's hand on her shoulder for support Nancy asked the one question on everybody's mind, "Where's Frank?"

* * *

Frank was sure that Charlie had been gone for hours. Was it nighttime already? When he blinked in confusion he saw that rays of sunlight still slanted in that early morning way so he knew that Charlie hadn't been gone for hours. Had he been gone for minutes, an hour? Frank could barely keep his eyes open, let alone keep his thoughts straight.

His insides went from feeling like they were on fire to ice cold in a heartbeat. The fire overtook his body and he groaned, clawing at his shirt that suddenly felt too heavy and too hot to wear. In the next instant he was lying on his side, curled up in a ball and shivering with cold. He turned his body into the ground for more warmth but nothing would work. Every movement caused him to reel with dizziness.

Frank's thoughts were a jumbled mass of confusion, one thought breaking off and another picking up in the middle so his thoughts never made sense to his tired brain. Images of the past year flashed in and out of his mind, the warehouse with Joe…proposing to Nancy…fires, guns, death. Always death.

Soon he was crying and couldn't figure out why. His tears felt like knives on his skin and when he tried to wipe them away he cried out from the pain of his movements. '_What did they _do_ to me?'_ he thought sluggishly to himself as once again his body turned ice cold.

He forced himself to focus on something positive when he felt his mind start to wander back down its dark depressing path. He thought of basketball games with his brother…backyard barbecues in his and Nancy's new house. He thought of the miracle that he could call Nancy his, something he had never thought he would be able to do. He thought about marrying her…and having children.

Even with these happy thoughts the darkness still crept around him until he couldn't stop it anymore and let it take him.

* * *

"He's back there," Charlie pointed. "I'll show you. He needs help."

Joe looked at his father, "Go," Fenton said. "We'll send in help when it arrives." Nodding, Joe took off after Charlie and Nancy who were sprinting into the trees.

Joe knew that Charlie was exhausted, it was written all over the man's features but he couldn't help but feel frustrated that they weren't moving fast enough. Even though they were all running full out, it still wasn't fast enough for Joe.

"How far?" Joe panted.

"I'm not sure. It took me awhile to reach you guys." Charlie replied and kept running, his mind completely focused on making sure they got back to Frank and not end up lost in the woods.

A few minutes later Charlie stopped abruptly, panting. "I think…" his voice trailed off as he looked frantically around him. "I think we're close."

"How close?" Joe couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

"I…I don't know," Charlie wiped his hands over his face. "It all looks the same in here."

"Frank!" Nancy yelled suddenly and turned around, yelling again. "Frank!"

They were silent for a minute waiting for a response. When they heard none Joe moved off a little and yelled, "FRANK!"

Growing quiet again and listening intently for any sign of life Charlie had just opened his mouth to speak when Nancy held up her hand, "Joe, did you hear that?"

"Yes," Joe replied. "Which direction did it come from? Frank!"

This time all three of them heard the sound and they quickly turned and ran toward it.

"Oh my God, Frank," Nancy fell to her knees beside him and started to run her hand down his face. When he cried out in pain she quickly yanked her hand back, "What's wrong with him?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Charlie said and crouched down beside Nancy. "He had a cut on his wrist when they brought him to the cabin."

Nancy glanced up at Joe and saw his horrified expression while looking at his brother. Turning back to Frank, Nancy carefully lifted his arm to inspect his wrist and Frank moaned again. She gasped when she saw the flaming red sore.

"I swear it didn't look like that last night," Charlie said.

"What do you think it's from?" Nancy looked at Joe and asked. When Joe didn't reply Nancy spoke louder, "Joe!"

"Yes?" Joe's voice cracked with emotion as he continued staring at his brother.

"Do you see this?" Nancy pointed at Frank's wrist.

Joe's eyes moved slowly from his brother's face to his wrist and he nodded, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Nancy turned back to Frank and wanted so badly to run her fingers through his hair. "Frank," she leaned closer to him. "Frank, its Nancy. Joe is here too, Charlie showed us where to find you. Help is on the way."

"Nancy?" Frank whispered and started to get up.

"No Frank, sit still," in reaction she reached out and gently pushed him back down. At her contact Frank let out a cry of pain so tortured Nancy instantly cringed back and tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh God, Frank I'm so sorry!"

Finally Joe snapped out of it and knelt down beside his brother, "Frank, hey Frank can you hear me?"

"Hey Joe," Frank swallowed and winced. "Man, I'm so cold."

"Here," Joe pulled his jacket off and gently laid it over his now shivering brother, who winced at the contact. "Better?"

"I can't get w-w-warm," Frank shivered. "They…did something. I don't know w-w-what."

"With your wrist?" Joe asked.

"Y-y-yes," Frank swallowed and looked at Nancy. "Hey Nan."

"Hey Frank," Nancy smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Frank said when he saw her eyes well up. "Now that you guys have found me I'm going to be just fine." He started coughing violently again and Nancy had to fight to hold back her tears. When he finished coughing Frank looked at his brother, "Joe, I want to talk to you for a minute…alone."

Joe and Nancy exchanged frightened glances before Nancy turned back to Frank, "Okay, I'll just go over there with Charlie."

"I love you Nancy," Frank replied with a smile.

"I love you too Frank," Nancy said and then hurriedly got to her feet. She could no longer hold in the tears.

"What's up Frank?" Joe asked trying not to sound as scared as he felt.

"Is Nancy gone?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Joe replied.

"Good," Frank gulped. "Make her leave Joe. Make her leave."

"Frank…you know that's going to be impossible," Joe shook his head. What was Frank talking about?

Suddenly Frank opened his eyes and looked straight into Joe's and spoke quickly and clearly, "You have to make her leave Joe. It's going to get bad here, really fast, I can feel it. She can't be around for this."

"Frank…" Joe's voice trailed off when Frank interrupted him by grabbing his hand and wincing.

"Promise me Joe," Frank began coughing, "get Nancy to leave!" He pushed at Joe's jacket laying on top of him, "I'm too hot for this. Take it off."

"Alright," Joe nodded and removed the jacket, concern for his brother written clearly on his features. "Alright, I'll get her to leave."

"Good," Frank relaxed back on the ground and was silent for a minute. "I can't let Nancy see me like this, but I'm going to be a little selfish here..don't leave me. Please."

"You know I won't Frank," Joe replied.

Those would be the last lucid moments Joe would have with his brother for a long time.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday and a great beginning of the year! One of my New Year's Resolutions is to get back in the writing chair again with more consistent updates. Here's to a successful, happy and healthy New Year for everyone and here's to hoping that we are all able to stick to those traditional New Year's Resolutions. :) Thanks a million to everyone who has stuck with me and continues to read and thanks to all who leave reviews. I really, sincerely appreciate them. :) Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 22**

"I'm not leaving him," Nancy said through her teeth.

"Nan, someone needs to make sure that help can find Frank," Joe replied reasonably. He motioned toward Charlie who sat slumped against a tree, "Look at him, he's in no shape to go."

Nancy looked over at Charlie before turning back to Joe, "Then you go."

Before she was even finished Joe was shaking his head, "No. I can't leave Frank."

"Neither can I!" Nancy said in frustration. "Joe, Frank is _everything_ to me."

Joe was silent for a moment as he stared intently at Nancy, "Me too."

They were quiet now as they stood there, both unwilling to leave Frank. "Nancy," Joe said finally, trying again, "Frank needs medical attention and he needs it fast. The only way we can guarantee that happens is if someone goes and meets them and makes sure they find the right place, the first time."

"Joe," Nancy whispered and wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes shifted to stare at Frank's still form, "I can't just leave him." Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to stare at her fiancé.

"Nancy," Joe put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly, "Frank is going to be okay." Joe hated seeing the scared and terrified look in Nancy's eyes, hated that Frank had asked him to do this, to make Nancy go away.

He didn't want to do it, but his brother had specifically asked him to and so he would do his best to make it happen. Frank knew that the worst was yet to come and didn't want Nancy around to witness it; Joe didn't want her to see it either.

"I know," Nancy whispered and turned back to Joe, "I'm not leaving him Joe." With that she turned and went to kneel beside Frank.

Joe closed his eyes and sighed. What was he supposed to do now?

Just as he was turning to try once more to get Nancy to leave Joe heard his father's voice off in the trees. "Dad!" Joe called, "Dad! We're over here!"

"Joe?" Fenton Hardy broke out of the trees and rushed to where his son stood, followed by a group of paramedics and Callie.

"Charlie," she said and rushed to his side.

"Here's Frank," Joe said to his father and led him to where Frank lay on the ground.

"Frank," Fenton knelt down next to Nancy and laid a hand on her back for support. "Frank, it's your father."

"Dad?" Frank whispered. "I hurt…"

"I know son," Fenton replied. "We're going to get you help. Help is here."

"Is Nancy gone?" Frank rasped.

"No, I'm right here," Nancy assured him and lightly touched his hand.

Frank grimaced at the sound of her voice and Nancy registered the look with confusion, it was almost as if he was disappointed she was there. "Joe," Frank said. "Joe, I thought I told you…"

"I know brother, I'm trying," Joe replied. Frank closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's too late," Frank whispered, so quietly they could barely hear him. "It's too late now Joe."

"Too late for what?" Nancy asked and looked at Joe's horror stricken face.

"Let's get him on the stretcher," Fenton said. "We had to leave the ambulance a little ways back, we couldn't get it in any further."

"Joe," Frank started coughing and sounded scared, "Joe!" The coughing became so violent his whole body was convulsing, sweat broke out on his forehead and he started shaking. Soon, an eerily white substance stained red was bubbling out of his mouth, his eyes rolled back in his head.

* * *

Nancy sat in the waiting room of the hospital and stared straight ahead, not seeing anything around her. Callie sat beside her, gripping her hand but Nancy didn't feel it. She saw nothing, heard nothing except the sound of Frank choking and the sight of that red tinged bile foaming around his mouth…his body jerking all over the hard ground.

She was so lost in her thoughts it took her awhile to realize that someone was shaking her, hard. "Nancy!" Callie cried and forced her to turn and look her in the eyes. "Nancy, drink some of this."

"No thanks," she replied hollowly.

"It wasn't a request," Callie said gently and forced the cup of water into her hands. "Drink," she ordered.

Nancy lifted the cup mechanically to her lips and barely felt the soothing cold water on her parched throat. "How long has he been in there?"

"Three hours," Callie replied and watched as a group of nurses hustled into the ER carrying boxes marked with the Biohazard symbol. She looked quickly at Nancy to see if she had noticed but Nancy continued to stare unseeing in front of her.

"Three hours," Nancy repeated. "Three hours only, it seems like so much longer."

Callie squeezed Nancy's hand, "I know it does."

"Where's Joe?" Nancy blinked a few times and looked around the room for the first time. "Where's Joe?" she repeated.

* * *

Vanessa was wondering the same thing. He had left the waiting room to use the bathroom after pacing back and forth for hours and he had been gone for a long time. She looked at Fenton who had his head resting in both hands and got up to search for Joe.

Following the signs for the bathroom Vanessa walked out into the hallway and to the left, soon coming up on the men's bathroom. Walking up to the door she knocked quickly. When no one answered she slowly pulled the door open and stuck her head inside, "Joe?" she called.

There was no response but she heard a noise coming from the far stall and then another noise, unmistakably the sound of someone getting sick. She rushed forward and pushed open the door of the last stall. Joe sat on the floor, his head hanging between his knees, his body shaking from trying to hold back his sobs.

"Oh Joe," Vanessa crouched and quickly pulled him into her arms. With that, Joe couldn't hold it in any longer and he started to sob into Vanessa's jacket.

"Frank," Joe finally managed. "It's really bad this time…I can't lose my brother. I can't lose my brother."

"I know," Vanessa ran a hand down his back soothingly. "I know, Joe. I'm right here." She didn't offer any false words of hope, because she had no idea if they would be outright lies or not.

* * *

"Mr. Hardy?"

Fenton's head snapped up at the sound of his name and he rose quickly to his feet. "How is my son?" Nancy slowly rose to her feet as well.

The doctor walked over to the small group just as Joe and Vanessa re-entered the room. "What's going on?" Joe asked.

"I was just about to tell your father," the doctor replied. He took a deep breath, "The toxin in your son's body is unlike anything either myself or my staff has ever seen. We thought we had it isolated in the liver, which is why we began operating but it's much bigger than that. We've taken multiple samples and sent them for testing but I'm afraid that until we know what we're dealing with there's nothing we can do for him except try and keep him comfortable. We have him in isolation now, we can't risk contact with other patients until we know what he's infected with."

Nancy made a small sound of distress as she sat back down, tears streaming down her face.

"Is he awake?" Fenton finally asked gruffly.

"Not yet," the doctor replied. "He's still out from the surgery, he'll be out for a few hours if you guys want to go and get some rest."

"I want to see him," Joe said and stepped forward.

The doctor shook his head, "I can't let you do that he's quarantined."

"I've already been exposed," Joe argued. "I have to see him."

"I'm sorry, it's hospital policy." Seeing the angry gleam in Joe's eye the doctor sighed, "I can let you see him through the observation window but I'm afraid I just can't permit you to go into his room until we have a better idea of how contagious this thing is."

"Fine," Joe said, "lead the way."

"I'm going with you," Fenton replied. He turned to Nancy and held out a hand, "She is too." He looked at the doctor, daring him to argue.

"Alright," the doctor nodded and led the way to Frank's room.

* * *

No one had any words as the three of them stood outside of Frank's room. Silence was thick and weighed heavily on the group as they watched the many tubes attached to Frank and the various machines beep. Frank lay motionless on the hospital bed, so pale that he almost matched the white hospital sheets.

Joe's hands gripped the sill of the window so hard his knuckles were white and Nancy covered her mouth with her hand. None of them had ever dealt with anything like this before.

Not saying a word Fenton put his arm around Nancy and pulled her close and lifted his other hand to rest on Joe's back.

Joe registered the weight of his father's hand but barely felt it. The rage was building up so high inside of him he could feel it in his pulse, the hair on his arms seemed to vibrate from it. He had vowed payback before, even revenge but he had never meant it as much as he did now.

The people responsible for this were going to suffer…and suffer badly.

* * *

"Fenton," Laura Hardy called from the other side of the waiting room and rushed over to her husband. "How is he?"

"Not good," Fenton shook his head. "It's really not good this time Laura."

"I need to see him," Laura replied. "Take me to him." Fenton nodded and together they moved to the doors of the ER.

Laura had not flown to California alone. Biff and Maggie walked into the waiting room together and headed straight to where Joe, Nancy, Vanessa, Callie and Charlie were sitting. "Joe," was all Biff could say before he shook his head, overcome.

"It's good to see you," Joe replied and stood to give his old friend a hard hug. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course we came," Maggie replied. "What's going on?"

Since neither Joe nor Nancy seemed able to respond Callie quickly filled Biff and Maggie in.

"So what happens next?" Biff asked.

"More waiting," Vanessa replied. "They should have some results back soon. We'll know more after that."

"They're talking about transferring him back to New York," Callie said. "Since 9/11 there has been an increase in the study of unknown diseases and biological warfare. There are a lot of doctors in New York with a lot of knowledge in the area of unknown toxins."

"They think he's okay to move?" Biff asked.

"They won't know until they get the results back. Even if they aren't, they might not have much choice," Vanessa replied. "This is a small hospital, they're not equipped to deal with things like this."

"Aren't there hospitals that are better equipped that are closer?" Biff asked.

"Yes," Joe sighed. "There's UCLA Medical and the UW Medical Center in Seattle, but Dad wants him home."

"Excuse me," Nancy said suddenly and quickly left the room.

"Should I go after her?" Maggie asked.

"No," Joe shook his head. "I'll go."

The group watched Joe leave and then Vanessa sighed, "They both love him so much. I think they're the only one's who can offer each other comfort right now."

"This is bad," Biff said, worry for his best friend clear in his voice. Maggie reached for his hand and he looked at her, grateful to have her in his life.

"Yes," Callie agreed.

"What can we do?" Charlie asked.

"It's not like old times," Biff replied, "Like in High School when we all used to get together and do research and take down the bad guy. We're dealing with an unknown assassin this time."

"True," Callie agreed and bit her bottom lip, "But that doesn't mean we can't still research. See if we can find _anything_."

"I'm not much of a researcher," Biff replied.

"No, but Phil is," Callie replied.

"I'll call him," Biff replied and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"Nancy," Joe called and ran after her down the hall and outside the doors of the ER.

"I'm fine Joe," Nancy replied once they were outside. She gripped her arms and turned to look at him. "You can go inside, I just needed some air."

"Me too," Joe replied and stepped toward her. "He's going to live." Joe said with conviction.

"For how long?" Nancy whispered.

Joe sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "When we were younger, I think I was about six, Frank and I were playing in the backyard and we dared each other to jump off the top of the monkey bars and see how far we could jump and land on our feet. The first few jumps went well and I jumped the farthest. Frank wanted to try and outdo me," Joe laughed quietly, remembering, "and he climbed back up there for the fourth time, making bold statements about how he was older and taller and so therefore could definitely jump higher and farther than I could."

Joe walked so he stood even with Nancy and looked down at her, "I of course, egged him on as only a younger brother can and when he got up there I told him there was no way he could beat me. Frank just grinned and took a flying leap. I couldn't believe that my levelheaded brother had risen to my taunts like that but there he was, arms flailing in the air. He seemed to fly for minutes before heading back to Earth. When he fell, he fell hard," Joe shook his head and smiled slightly. "I ran toward him, sure that he was dead or had two broken legs at least. When I got to him I rolled him over and he smiled up at me. He said, 'See Joey, I told you I could jump farther.' I was so mad at him. I told him I thought he was dead. Frank just sat up and laughed and said, "I'm the big brother here Joey, I'm the one who is going to live forever. I'm like Superman and Superman never dies'."

Joe smiled at Nancy, "And I believed him that day and I believe it still. Frank is strong and Frank is a fighter. He's stubborn and he's going to live a long time."

With that Nancy put her arms around Joe and each took comfort in the other's embrace. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Oh wow, I hate giving excuses…and I'd really like to just be able to say "I'm so sorry!" but I just CAN'T leave it at that. I owe you guys an explanation…SO…without going into too much detail these are my excuses for having not updated in a long time. 1. My sister just left to study abroad in England for 6 months and since she's been living with me…well, yeah…it's been hectic. 2. My mother recently moved in with me (yeah, no fun). 3. I've started Grad School 4. I started a new job. 5. I suck. (If you skip all of my excuses, at least land on excuse number 5, because boy is it true.)

So, there you have it. I am so sorry, for those of you who sent me messages; your words of encouragement are what kicked me in the butt to get this finished. :) For those of you who were feeling the absence of certain other characters in the last chapter…I will hopefully rectify that in this chapter. :) Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 23**

"Dad," Nancy answered her phone from outside the ER doors.

"Nancy," Carson's rich baritone came across the line. "Nancy, Bess just called me. How are you? How's Frank?"

It took Nancy a minute to respond and when she did her words were laced with tears, "I'm okay. Frank is…Frank is…I don't know Dad. I don't think he's going to make it."

Carson had never heard such despair in his daughter's voice before and it greatly concerned him. "I'm flying down there. I'm taking the next flight."

Nancy wanted to argue, wanted to tell him not to worry about it and that he shouldn't trouble himself but she couldn't. As much as the Hardy's were her family, she needed her father, now more than ever. "Okay," she whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Carson assured his daughter.

* * *

"We should try and get Nancy and Joe to go home and rest," Laura Hardy whispered to her husband a few hours later. Fenton needed to sleep too but she knew that proposing the idea to him would do more harm than good.

Fenton lifted his head and looked at Nancy and Joe, who sat across the room surrounded by their friends. Nancy sat with her head resting on Maggie's shoulder, her eyes staring blankly ahead. Joe sat slumped with his head in his hands, with Vanessa's arms wrapped around him.

"How successful do you think we'd be?" Fenton asked.

Laura chewed her bottom lip, "Not very, but they need to sleep."

"We all do," Fenton replied and leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek. "We all do, but we all can't."

"I know," Laura squeezed her husband's hand that was clasped in hers. "When are we going to know anything? All of this waiting…we've never had to wait so long."

"The doctor said he'd have the lab results back in the morning…" Fenton checked his watch. "Which should be in the next hour or so."

The ER doors opened then and Carson Drew walked in, his trench coat flapping open behind him. "Nancy," he said and she looked up quickly. She all but ran to her father when she saw him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm here now honey, I'm here now."

"Dad," Nancy's body began to shake with the tears she had been holding back. "Dad," she repeated.

Joe had looked up at the man's entrance and he stood now to shake his hand, "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?" Carson replied and turned to pull his old friend Fenton in for a hug. He turned and offered the same to Laura with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Any news?"

Fenton shook his head and watched as Carson put his arm around his daughter in silent support. "We're waiting for news now. Any minute."

Carson turned to his daughter and then looked at Joe, "Bess and Chet are stuck in New York at the airport. They're flight was cancelled due to the weather and because of the holiday, they don't know when they'll get another flight out."

"Holiday?" Joe asked.

"Christmas…" Carson answered.

"Christmas," Nancy whispered and thought of the Christmas tree she and Frank had bought two weeks ago that sat undecorated in their living room…it felt like so long ago. It was probably dead by now, the needles falling off with no one there to water it. The thought of her first Christmas tree with Frank sitting alone in their beautiful house dying caused fresh tears to well in her eyes.

She sat down heavily in a nearby chair; "It was going to be our first Christmas in our new house with our new life."

"It still will be," Carson sat down beside his daughter and laid a hand on her back. "It still will be," he repeated with conviction.

Joe couldn't believe he had forgotten about Christmas. With all that had been going on, with the case and the stress of living undercover and now…Frank: it just didn't feel like the holidays. If Frank didn't make it…it would never feel like the holidays again.

* * *

Two nurses stood out in the hallway and watched the group of grieving family and friends of Frank Hardy. "That guy is really loved," one of them commented.

"You can say that again," the other nurse responded. "They were all here when I left my shift yesterday and they're still here…only now there are more of them."

"It's so sad," the first girl shook her head. "He's so young."

"And cute," the second girl responded and the other nodded her wholehearted agreement.

"That's his fiancée in there," the first girl nodded.

"Oh wow, she's so pretty," the other nurse sighed. "Poor girl, she would have made a beautiful bride."

"Have the lab results come in yet?" the first girl asked.

"Yeah, I just handed them to Dr. Medsker. He's reviewing them before he talks to the family."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know," the girl shrugged.

"So sad," the first girl said again before she and the other nurse turned to get back to their patients.

* * *

Frank could hear voices, muted mumblings that didn't make any sense. He felt the doctors poking at him, the nurses fussing around him as he fought to make sense of everything. When he was finally left alone for a while he found there was nothing to distract him from the darkness that was trying to creep its way into his head.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?" Dr. Medsker walked into the room and stood in front of the anxious family. He hated this part most about his job, the part where he had to let a family down.

"Yes?" Fenton asked. "Did you get the results?"

"Yes," the doctor sighed and jumped right in. "I'm afraid that I don't have anything concrete to tell you. Your son's lab results are inconclusive. The good news is that we have been able to determine that whatever it is he has been infected with it is not contagious, you'll be allowed to see him two at a time. As for the results, it's what we were afraid of…an unknown toxin is attacking his system. We're not sure where from, why or how to stop it. Simply put, our hospital is not equipped to deal with something of this scale. I'm recommending he be transferred to UCLA Medical Center immediately."

Fenton shook his head, "No, I want him transferred back to New York, back home."

The doctor nodded, "That is of course, up to you but I recommend that he is transferred immediately. The more time that is wasted the less chance of figuring out how to help your son."

"How do we start?" Fenton asked.

"Follow me," Dr Medsker motioned for Fenton and Laura to follow him.

"Nancy and I want to see him," Joe said before they left the room.

The doctor nodded, "You may go and see him, but don't expect much. We've kept him pretty sedated to help ease some of the side affects."

"Come on," Joe said and pulled Nancy from the room.

* * *

"You've looked better, bro." Joe whispered as he and Nancy sat beside Frank's bed. His brother was pale and drawn looking, his skin had a grayish pallor and there was sweat beading on his forehead.

"I hope he's not in any pain," Nancy said and gripped Frank's hand firmly in her own.

Joe nodded and stood up to walk to the window, unable to look at his unconscious brother any longer.

"Frank," Nancy said and squeezed his hand. "You're going to have to get better quick. Christmas is coming up," she smiled softly and brushed some of his hair off his forehead. "We have a Christmas tree to decorate and we still haven't decided what to get for your mother. There is no way I'll be able to find the perfect gift for her on my own. I need you to get better now Frank, I need you to keep fighting."

Nancy gasped when she felt the smallest of movements under her hand. "Frank?" she said in excitement. "Frank, are you awake?"

Joe turned away from the window quickly and rushed back to the bed. "Frank?"

* * *

Frank heard voices.

These were different from the voices of the doctors and nurses. They were familiar. He fought against the darkness that consumed him, wanting desperately to talk to someone, anyone. What was going on? Why was there this incredible fog in his brain?

Was that Nancy? He struggled to move and found that the more he fought against the fog the more he realized just how much pain he was in. There was a pressure, something laying on his hand that hurt so bad it felt like he was on fire. He tried to move his hand but found that it barely responded.

"Frank?" A voice cut through the haze. The voice certainly sounded like Nancy.

"Frank? A second voice came from far away and this time Frank was sure that it was Joe.

Frank tried to respond but found that the words were stuck in his throat. Using all the willpower her possessed he pushed through the dark and ignoring the pain and his dry throat he whispered. "Joe?"

"Hey bro," Joe replied and he sounded close. Frank struggled to open his eyes and saw the blurry outline of his brother's face floating above him. "Is Nancy here?"

"I'm here Frank," Nancy's smiling face swam into Frank's view and he blinked at her in confusion.

"Why?" he whispered. His strength was fading fast and the fog was pressing insistently on his mind with the alluring promise that it would take away the pain if he just gave in. Still he pushed himself further. "Are we in Chicago?"

"Chicago?" Joe asked in confusion. "Why would we be in Chicago?"

"Because," Frank whispered and his voice trailed off before he could finish his thought. He couldn't keep the fog out of his brain any longer, couldn't stand the excruciating pain radiating throughout his entire body. He gave in and allowed the darkness in.

* * *

Fenton watched, as his son was loaded into the small plane that would take him back to New York. "You have your tickets home?" Fenton asked Joe who was standing next to him on the tarmac.

"Yes, our flight is at 4:30." Joe replied.

"I know you wish you were going with us, but there just isn't room in this plane and your mother…" Fenton's voice trailed off.

"I understand," Joe replied quickly.

Fenton turned and laid his hand on Joe's shoulder, "Travel safely son. Try and sleep on the plane, sleep is going to be hard to come by in the next few weeks I'm guessing."

Joe nodded, "Same to you, dad."

"Watch Nancy," Fenton lowered his voice so that Nancy, who was standing a few feet away with her father couldn't hear him. "She looks like she could break apart at any time."

Joe nodded and glanced at Nancy, who had her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if trying to keep herself in one piece instead of two.

Fenton hugged Joe fiercely; "I'll see you in a couple hours." He turned and walked over to Nancy and gave her a long hug and shook Carson's hand before turning to get into the airplane.

Joe walked over to stand beside Nancy as they watched the plane holding the person who meant most to them in the world take off.

* * *

The plane hit a pocket of turbulence just as they were leveling out at their traveling altitude. Laura looked down at her son, strapped into a gurney with medical equipment humming all around him. She looked over at the medical professional they had brought along for the plane ride, "Is he okay?"

The man checked all of Frank's vitals and nodded, "He's stable."

Laura nodded and unhooked her seatbelt, "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some Fenton?"

"No, thank you," Fenton replied and watched his wife make her way to the small kitchen.

Frank stirred a little and Fenton leaned over to be closer to his son. "Is he in pain?"

"He shouldn't be," the man replied.

"Dad?" Frank whispered.

"Frank," Fenton smiled softly.

"Are we…" Frank tried to wet his lips and Fenton reached for his water bottle. "Are we flying?

"Yes son," Fenton held the water bottle to Frank's lips. "Drink some water."

Frank drank obediently, barely able to lift his head up off the stretcher. "Are we going back to New York?"

"Yes," Fenton replied.

"Why…" Frank's eyes closed and it was obvious how much he was trying to concentrate. "Why were we in Chicago?"

"Chicago?" Fenton was puzzled. "Son, you were in California."

"California?" Frank was confused. "Then why was Nancy there?"

Fenton's stomach did a horrible twisting thing in his gut, "What do you mean Frank? Why wouldn't Nancy be there?"

Frank struggled to open his eyes; "I haven't talked to her in…five years. I messed things up dad," Frank gave up and closed his eyes. "She was there and I kissed her and then we stopped talking. I messed things up really bad this time. Dad, I hurt all over. What happened to me?"

"You've been…poisoned. Your body has been injected by some sort of toxin, the doctors in New York are going to figure out just what it is." Fenton laid a hand on his sons shoulder in reassurance. Frank hissed at the contact and Fenton quickly removed his hand.

"It hurts…it hurts to breathe." Frank shuddered hard. "Dad, tell Nancy I'm sorry okay? Tell Nancy…tell Nancy…" but before he could finish he had fallen back under the heavy drugs.

Fenton groaned and closed his eyes. Could Frank really have lost all memory of his time with Nancy? Just how much of his son's memory was lost?

How on earth was he going to break the news to Nancy, who was already teetering on the edge of losing all control?

The plane rumbled closer to New York as Fenton sat in his seat, wrestling with indecision and worry.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and waited so patiently for it). I so appreciate it…so thank you, thank you, thank you! To prove how much I appreciate it…here's another chapter and so soon after the last! GASP! :) Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 24**

Nancy felt as if she had been traveling for days and been without sleep even longer than that and yet her brain was running a thousand miles a minute. For right now however, she wasn't responsible for anything except to sit in the car while Joe drove. She willed herself to relax, willed herself to let the tension leak out of her chest.

She looked at Joe from the backseat and noticed the way his hands gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles white and the muscle in his neck strained. She watched as Vanessa slowly reached over and pried one of his hands off the steering wheel and brought it down to rest in hers. The gesture had tears coming to Nancy's eyes and the pain of missing Frank was so acute she could barely breathe.

When they reached the hospital Nancy climbed out of the car with wooden legs. She stretched her back and looked up at the night sky. What time was it, very late or extremely early? She didn't know anymore nor did she really care.

They found Frank's room number and made their way to floor 3, Intensive Care. They found Laura standing in the hallway under the dim lights. "Joe," she smiled when she saw her son and gave him a big hug. "How was the flight?"

"Long," Joe replied gruffly. "How is he?"

"They've already started testing," Laura replied. "They drew blood and…and…" she threw up her hands.  
"I actually don't know what they've done. Fenton and I were just told to wait out here and they wheeled in a big machine. That was about an hour ago."

"Where's Dad?" Joe asked.

"He's getting us some coffee," Laura replied.

"I'll go and find him," Vanessa offered, "Tell him to add three more to that order." She leaned up and kissed Joe quickly on the cheek before heading back down the hallway toward the elevators.

Five minutes later the door to Frank's room opened and two technicians rolled a large machine out of the room followed by Frank's doctor who was so preoccupied looking at his clipboard that he walked straight past the family and down the hall.

Laura looked after him in surprise and Joe immediately followed, demanding answers. It was then that Nancy heard something from Frank's room and she quickly rushed inside, followed by Laura.

Frank's eyes were open but unfocused, "Am I home?" he whispered when he saw Laura approach his bed.

"Yes honey, you're in New York," Laura replied and picked up her son's hand and he winced. "What is it Frank, are you in pain?"

"It hurts…when people touch me. My skin…" Frank groaned and shifted. "Even the blanket…hurts. But I'm cold."

Laura removed her hand from her son's even though it was so hard to break the connection. Frank looked over at Nancy. "Nancy?"

"Hey," Nancy smiled down at Frank but was careful not to touch him. She lifted a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and she watched his eyes follow the movement, his eyes fixed on her ring finger.

Frank's eyes filled with a new kind of pain now and he whispered, "Congratulations, he's a lucky guy."

Nancy laughed and nodded, "He sure is."

Frank was silent for a minute, "I love that you're here Nan, but _why_ are you here?"

Nancy's breath caught in her throat, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We haven't talked in five years," Frank replied. "I thought…I thought you didn't want to hear from me again." When he finished he got a troubled and confused look in his eye, as if he didn't understand what he was saying.

Nancy was silent as she stared at him in disbelief. She stood up slowly and felt numb, numb all over. Frank didn't remember their relationship? Frank didn't remember their time together, everything they'd been through together? He didn't remember asking her to move in…that they were engaged to be _married_? The tears burned so hotly in her throat she could barely stand it.

"Nan?" Frank asked in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nancy managed. "I'm a little thirsty actually. I'm just…if you don't mind…" she smiled at Laura desperately and she hastily retreated from the room. "I…" her voice trailed off before she turned and dashed out of the room.

She walked down the hall blindly and ran straight into Fenton carrying two cups of coffee. The coffee spilled everywhere, the hot liquid burning her arm but she barely felt it. Frank could be _dying_ and he didn't remember anything about their life together.

The rational part of her brain told her to calm down, told her that the important thing was to stay calm for Frank's sake but the part of her that was tired and hungry and sleep deprived was panicking inside. The part of her that had held on this long had been able to with the knowledge that no matter what happened, she and Frank would deal with it…together. How could they do that if Frank couldn't remember them _being _together?

She became aware suddenly of someone gripping her shoulders and shaking her, "Nancy, are you alright? What's going on?" Fenton's concerned face finally registered.

"I…" she looked over Fenton's shoulder at Joe and Vanessa before looking back at Fenton. Frank looked so much like his father. "Frank…doesn't remember me."

"Oh Nancy," Fenton hung his head.

"Did you…know?" Nancy whispered.

"Yes, I had a suspicion…things he said, on the plane." Fenton looked up at her. "Nancy, everything is going to be okay. He'll get his memory back."

When Nancy didn't say anything Joe stepped forward, "Nan, your arm looks badly burned. Let's take a look at it."

Nancy wrenched her arms out of their grasp, "Frank calls me Nan."

"Come on," Vanessa stepped forward now. "Let's go get you something cool to put on your arm."

"I'm okay," Nancy took two steps away from them. "I'm fine. I'm okay." She looked down at the coffee on the floor. "Let me find someone to clean that up and I'll get some more coffee. I'm sorry I spilled it."

"I'll go with you," Vanessa offered.

"No," Nancy replied quickly and felt the hysteria bubbling up again inside her. She had to make her escape and fast. "No, I've got it. I'm fine." She turned and rushed through the doors of Intensive Care and rushed toward the elevator. She punched the down button repeatedly, willing the elevator to come quickly.

When it didn't she headed for the stairs and started to jog down them, her vision getting blurrier and blurrier as the tears she had been trying to hold back came on their own. She reached the ground level and burst through the main doors, heedless of the concerned looks of the other patients and visitors around her.

She needed _out_. Her chest was tight and she was breathing heavily, the tears falling freely down her face now.

"Nancy!" Bess called when she saw her friend stumbling out of the hospital. It had begun to snow and Nancy wasn't wearing a jacket. Bess looked up at Chet in concern before taking after her friend. "Nancy!" she rushed after her and grabbed her arm.

"Bess?" Nancy's face was streaked with tears.

"Nancy, what's going on? Is Frank…?" Bess couldn't finish the sentence.

"No," Nancy gulped. "Frank…he doesn't remember me, us. Frank could die and he doesn't remember."

"Oh Nancy," Bess pulled her friend into her arms as Nancy began to sob.

"Bess, please…I'm falling apart. I can't be here," Nancy cried.

"Of course honey," Bess soothed and stroked Nancy's hair. She looked over at Chet. "Chet, your keys."

Chet pulled them out of his pocket and shrugged out of his jacket. He placed the jacket around Nancy's shaking shoulders and handed Bess the keys to his truck. "We'll be right back," Bess said.

"Of course," Chet replied and kissed Bess on the forehead before walking into the hospital.

* * *

Bess didn't know where to go. She'd been to New York before but she wasn't so familiar with it that she knew where she and Nancy could go. She settled on just driving endlessly and ended up on the freeway heading nowhere. Nancy had been silent for a long time now and Bess kept throwing her worried glances. She knew her friend however and knew that when Nancy was ready to talk, she would.

"You can turn around now Bess," Nancy said quietly. "Let's go back."

"Okay," Bess replied and got off at the next exit and quickly found the onramp that would send them back in the direction of the hospital.

"How are we on gas?" Nancy's voice was hollow.

"We're fine," Bess replied. "Nancy…do you want to talk."

"I'm fine," Nancy replied and sat up straighter. "Whose truck is this?"

She must have really been out of it not to notice Chet and the fact that she was wearing his jacket, Bess thought. "It's Chet's. You're wearing his jacket."

"Oh," Nancy looked down at the jacket as if noticing it for the first time. "It smells like him. Like the farm and leather."

Bess smiled because it was so accurate. "Nancy, I know Frank is going to be just fine."

Nancy turned to look at Bess with blank eyes, "You're the first one to say that."

Bess shrugged, "It's true."

"How do you know?" Nancy asked.

"Because he's Frank Hardy and he loves you Nan, even if he doesn't remember that right now, Frank would never leave you like this," Bess replied confidently.

"I fell apart," Nancy said after a few moments. "I've never done that before."

"And you did it big too," Bess replied. "That's my friend Nancy Drew everyone. Leave it to her to never have a panic attack in her life and when she does it's a doozy."

Nancy laughed hollowly and stared at her hands, "I shouldn't have left."

"Everyone needs a break," Bess shrugged. "And you're going back aren't you?"

"This isn't about me," Nancy replied. "It was selfish."

Bess rolled her eyes, "Yeah, how selfish of you Nancy. How dare you crack after being awake for God knows how long with as much pressure and worry you've had on your plate? You mean to tell me you're not Wonder Woman?" When Nancy didn't reply Bess continued, "You are _allowed_ to fall apart Nancy."

Nancy shrugged, "Maybe. But I'm okay now. I just want to get back to Frank."

Bess looked at her friend in concern, "That's our next stop." Bess wished for even a small piece of good news, anything that would help her friend and lift her spirits. She could all but see Nancy building the walls around herself, to keep people out and allow herself to lie about how she was doing. Even though Bess already knew what the answer was going to be she asked anyway, "Nancy, how are you...really?"

Nancy turned and smiled tightly, "I'm fine."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Joe said in a steely voice as the Gray Man walked up to him and his father in the hallway.

The Gray Man ignored Joe and turned to Fenton, "We need to transfer your son to our government hospital where we are better equipped to test the toxin in your son's body."

"Where have you been?" Joe demanded.

This time the Gray Man turned to Joe, "We've been a little busy."

"A little busy," Joe threw up his hands and walked away.

"Your son will be provided for, our facilities are better suited for his needs," the Gray Man didn't bat an eye as he turned back to Fenton Hardy.

Fenton nodded, "I know."

"We need to move him as soon as possible," the Gray Man responded.

"Is it safe to move him so soon?" Fenton asked.

"That's why I brought Agent Frederick," the Gray Man turned and motioned a nondescript man forward. "He will evaluate your son."

* * *

"Mom," Frank whispered. "What was wrong with Nancy?"

Laura didn't know how to respond, what did she say to her son? Did she lie and tell him she didn't know? Did she risk upsetting him and possibly doing more harm by telling him the truth? "Honey," she started slowly, hoping something would guide her in the right direction, "What year do you think it is?"

Frank answered immediately, "2008." Laura closed her eyes. "What? Mom, what is it?"

"Honey, its December…2009," Laura watched as her son's eyes filled with horror.

"It…what?" Frank tried to sit up but it hurt too much. He closed his eyes and thought hard through the haze of medication pressing on his brain. "I…I know that. Or…" his brows furrowed in concentration. "I think I do…" He sighed in frustration. "I…it's Christmas time, right?"

"Yes honey, Christmas is in a week," Laura replied.

"I can't remember anything else," Frank replied and looked at his mom in horror, "Mom, I can't remember anything else."

"Its okay honey," Laura soothed and wanted desperately to hold her son. "You will soon, just as soon as we find out how to cure you." 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Big thanks to everyone for reading. I have to warn you in advance, I'm not too sure about this chapter...so apologies if it isn't quite up to snuff. :( I love to hear your thoughts and I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 25**

"They'll be moving Frank in the morning," Fenton informed Joe and Laura after speaking with the Gray Man.

"Are they sure he's stable enough to move?" Laura asked.

Fenton nodded, "Yes, the sooner they move him the better." He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and turned to Joe. "You and Vanessa should go home and get some sleep." Before Joe could interrupt Fenton held up his hand to stop him, "They've given Frank a heavy sedative so he'll sleep comfortably through the night. You've been awake for God knows how many hours…I won't argue with you Joe. Go home and get some rest."

"What about you guys?" Joe challenged.

"The hospital has arranged some beds for us," Laura smiled and reached up to kiss Joe's cheeks and whispered in Joe's ear, "You've got a strong woman in Vanessa Joe and she wouldn't want you to know it, but she's dead on her feet. Get her home; she needs to sleep as badly as you do."

Joe glanced at Vanessa and saw that his mother was right and knew that she had played her hand well. If there was one thing that could distract Joe from leaving his brother it would be the health and safety of his fiancée.

"I'm just going to say goodnight," Joe said and ducked into Frank's room.

As he approached the bed Frank struggled to open his eyes, "Hey Joe."

"Hey," Joe sat down in the chair next to the bed and leaned forward so his brother could see him better. "Dad's kicking me out."

"Good," Frank laughed lightly before the laugh turned into a wracking cough, causing his face to screw up in pain. "You look worse than I probably do."

Joe chuckled but it was an empty hollow sound because of the obvious pain his brother was in, "Yeah right. I've always been the handsome brother, you know that."

"Sure," Frank smiled and closed his eyes. "Is Nancy here?"

Joe tensed, "Um, she left for a minute but I think she's coming back."

"I really upset her," Frank's voice was getting thick with exhaustion and the drugs.

"Naw, Nancy's tough. You didn't do anything."

"I can't…remember…I think that…upset her," Frank's voice trailed off and he was soon sound asleep.

Joe got up from his seat and looked down at his brother, "I will find the cure for this Frank and I will make the people who did this to you pay."

Meaning every word, Joe turned and left the room.

* * *

"Nancy?" Vanessa said as she and Joe rounded the corner toward the elevators and saw Nancy sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. "I thought you left with Bess and Chet?"

"No," Nancy stood up and stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "How is he?"

"Asleep," Joe replied. "Come on, you need to sleep too. We'll drive you home."

"No," Nancy replied quickly and rushed on when she knew they were about to protest, "I'd like to say goodnight to Frank, even if he is already asleep."

"We can wait for you," Vanessa replied.

"No, it's okay…" Nancy shook her head. The thought of going back to the house she and Frank shared without him, when he didn't even remember her or their relationship was too much to bear. "My dad is…coming from his hotel in a minute to get me," she lied. She had just gotten off the phone with her father and told him she was on her way home to sleep.

"Okay, if you're sure," Joe looked at her with concern.

"Of course," Nancy smiled brightly and looked at her watch. "In fact, he should be here any minute."

"Well, call us if you need anything," Joe said and gave Nancy a big hug.

"If you'd like you could have your dad drop you off at our place," Vanessa offered, knowing how hard it would be for Nancy to spend the night alone in her and Frank's house.

"No," Nancy felt as though her fake smile was going to crack her face, "I'll be fine."

* * *

"I wish I knew what to do for you," Vanessa said as she and Joe pulled into the parking lot of their apartment.

"You're here," Joe squeezed her hand, "That's the important thing."

"I know you didn't want to leave Frank, I'm sorry," Vanessa said as she climbed out of the car.

"You're sorry?" Joe asked and came around the car to stand in front of her.

"I know you only left because you were worried about me," Vanessa frowned.

Joe laid his hands on the car, caging her in, "No, we both needed sleep. It was the smart thing to do. Speaking of sleep, let's go get some." He reached for her hand and together they walked up the stairs to their apartment.

Because it was dark and late and they were both so tired they didn't see the large stack of mail on their doorstep until they had practically stepped on it. "That's weird," Vanessa frowned, "I asked Anita to get the mail for us while we were gone. Why would she leave it on the front mat like this?" She started to reach down and grab it when Joe stopped her.

"Don't!" His voice had risen and was filled with panic. He reached down quickly and grabbed the stack of mail. All of it was the same size, all in the same white square envelopes and all with the same handwriting on them. He struggled with his keys as panic bloomed. He shoved open the front door and went charging into the apartment.

"Joe?" he could hear Vanessa calling his name but it sounded tinny and distant. He made a beeline for the stack of mail on the counter left by Anita and started rifling through it. _Not now, not now, not now_ he said over and over again in his head. Not when Frank was so close to death, not when his world was upside down. He couldn't _deal_ with this right now.

He pulled out a dozen more of the square white envelopes tucked in with the regular bills and ads. "Joe!" Vanessa's voice broke through his panic, "What's going on? What are you doing?"

Without looking at her Joe rushed out of the kitchen and headed straight down the hall toward the bathroom with Vanessa right on his heels. He slammed the bathroom door closed and locked it.

Breathing heavily he began frantically ripping open the letters, with each letter the words getting progressively more aggressive and threatening. He barely heard Vanessa calling to him through the closed bathroom door as his eyes scanned the single sentences written inside the cards. **You should have died. I hope you hurt forever. How DARE you ignore me? You will suffer. I will make you pay in pain and fear. You will DIE. **There were pictures of him, pictures from the news article about the torture he endured in that dark warehouse. Joe on his knees, a look of devastation on his face and blood pooled at his feet.

"Joe!" Vanessa pounded on the door. "Joe, open the door!"

Joe pushed his hands through his hair staring at the pile of ripped up envelopes on top of the bathroom counter. He was shaking violently and simply breathing in and out felt like tiny daggers piercing his chest.

He stepped back slowly, his eyes never leaving the horrifying pile of mail on the counter. When his back hit the bathroom wall he slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor, completely unaware of his tear stained face. "No," he murmured over and over again. "I can't deal with this right now."

Outside the bathroom door Vanessa stretched up on her toes to reach the bathroom door key on top of the door frame. Shoving it ruthlessly into the lock she fumbled with it for a few seconds before finally hearing it click free. She shoved open the door and rushed to Joe's side. "Joe!" she ran her hands over his face and down his arms. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

Joe buried his face in his hands and shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know what I did. What did I do? What did I do?"

Vanessa looked over her shoulder at the pile of white paper. She stood up slowly and picked up a crumpled card and gasped when she read the single threatening sentence. "How long have you been getting these?" She whispered and read another one.

"I don't know," Joe's voice was shaky, "a few months I guess."

"A few months?" Vanessa tamped down on the anger that rose inside her, Joe didn't need that now.

Joe leaned his head back against the wall and watched as Vanessa picked through the pile, examining each threat and looking at the pictures included in some of the cards. "At first I didn't think that much of it. When the pictures started coming with the cards and I started to receive them more frequently…" his voice trailed off.

"Did you tell Frank?" Vanessa asked.

"No," Joe replied.

Vanessa turned and sat down on the floor beside Joe and pulled his head over to rest on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair; something she knew helped to soothe him. His body was still tense but after a few moments he began to relax.

"I can't deal with this right now Van," Joe said after a few silent minutes. "I need to be focused on Frank and figuring out how to cure him." He sat up and looked at her through haunted eyes. "I don't want to tell anyone about this."

"Joe," Vanessa began to protest but Joe interrupted her.

"No, I don't want anyone to know," Joe shook his head vehemently. "You have to promise me Van, no one finds out about this."

Vanessa worried her bottom lip with her teeth, "But Joe, maybe they could help…"

Joe was shaking his head again before she could finish, "No, not right now."

"When, when will it be a good time?" Vanessa demanded.

"When Frank is better," Joe replied stubbornly.

Vanessa got up off the floor abruptly and strode to the sink; "Joe, this isn't something you can handle on your own!" she picked up a handful of the cards.

"I'll tell them when Frank is more stable," Joe said standing up too. "Please Van."

Vanessa sighed and against her better judgment said, "Fine. But you have to promise me that if you get another one of these you'll tell your dad."

"Vanessa," Joe gestured at the letters, "I think it's obvious that I'm going to get another one."

"Fine," Vanessa threw up her hands in frustration. "At least let _me_ know if you get another one."

"I will," Joe promised. When Vanessa looked at him doubtfully he added, "I promise."

Vanessa sighed and stepped forward to wrap her arms around him. "You asked me to marry you Joe and that means that I want to be here for you no matter what and that I want you to _trust_ me no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too," Joe replied but his eyes stayed locked on the pile of cards resting in the bathroom sink.

* * *

The man on the infomercial had been mildly entertaining an hour ago, but as the second hour of the Incredible Magic Mop started Nancy found that everything the man said was hilarious. She was sitting in the same hard chair in the waiting room, her head angled painfully so she could see the TV mounted in the corner.

She hadn't meant to watch the infomercial but the idea of getting up and changing the channel had been too involved for her sleep deprived brain to comprehend. So instead she settled on listening to the Incredible Magic Mop's many features.

By the time the second hour had finished the sun was just starting to come up and Nancy had decided that she needed to get an Incredible Magic Mop. Maybe she'd get one for Laura for Christmas.

The though of Laura Hardy and Christmas had a lump lodging itself in her throat. Because she had been able to zone out with the infomercial Nancy hadn't obsessed about Frank in two hours. Of course, he had been on her mind but she hadn't felt like panicking. Now that the smiling host was saying his goodbyes it was all Nancy could think about.

She stood up from her chair and realized that every part of her hurt. Her back was cramped, her legs were cramped and her head felt like a bowling ball. She yawned and stretched, hoping to work the kinks out of her body due to a night spent in a hospital chair.

"Nancy?"

At the sound of her name Nancy whirled around to see Laura Hardy standing at the doors to the Intensive Care unit. "Mrs. Hardy…good morning," Nancy brushed her hands over her hair self consciously.

Laura frowned at the use of her formal title, something Nancy hadn't used in a long time but she ignored it and asked a more important question. "Have you been here all night?"

"I…well," Nancy shrugged and looked outside, "I…didn't want to miss Frank before he was moved."

Laura started to scold the poor girl before she realized that Nancy was standing on a very thin line between hysteria and keeping it together. She took a deep breath, "I guess its good you're here. Frank has been mumbling your name all night. He asked for you this morning when he woke up."

"He did?" Nancy couldn't help but feel hopeful.

Laura nodded. "Come on, let's go see him."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I apologize greatly to all of the fantastic people who have continued to read this story and stick by me even though updates have been pretty scarce recently. I won't go into details but my life has taken multiple twists and turns recently that have left me little time (and little motivation) to do anything but sleep and make it through the day one step at a time. I want to reassure everyone that I have not and do not have plans to abandon this story. I know where I want to go with it; I just have to find the time to write it all down! I sincerely (and I mean it, SINCERELY) want to thank all of you for your patience. I promise to work harder at getting out timely updates in the future. Please, enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 26**

Nancy stood in the doorway of Frank's room, afraid to walk across the threshold. Frank's head was turned away from her toward the window.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself forward, "Hey," she said quietly and smiled when Frank turned his head to look at her.

Frank smiled painfully back, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Nancy sat awkwardly on the chair next to Frank's bed and looked anywhere but at his face.

Even though it cost him great pain and effort Frank lifted his hand to lay it on top of hers, "Hey," he whispered and waited for Nancy to look at him. "I dreamed about you last night."

"You did?" Nancy asked, not daring to hope.

"Yeah," he winced as he shifted himself in the bed.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Nancy stood up quickly. "Do you want me to adjust your pillows or something? I can call the nurse, let me call the nurse." She reached for the button but Frank's hand on hers stopped her.

"Nancy, everything is uncomfortable," he smiled at her, "It's okay, just sit down."

"Are you sure?" Nancy looked concerned.

"I'm sure," Frank replied. When she had lowered herself back down in the seat he sighed, "Frantic Nancy, I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"I'm not frantic," Nancy suddenly realized that her hand was still under Frank's and she quickly pulled it out. "Sorry," she murmured.

"For what?" Frank asked.

"I know that hurts you," Nancy replied.

Frank sighed, "Well, do you want to hear about my dream or not?"

"Sure," Nancy nodded and bit her lip. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle this.

"I was at my parent's house and Joe and my father and I were putting the Christmas lights up on the house. It wasn't clear, it was gray and fuzzy like there was a screen over everything but I heard Joe saying something funny about the amount of wattage we had and how it was going to blow the grid for the entire town of Bayport,"

Frank smiled and continued. "When we were finished with the lights we went inside and I saw you, standing there with my family's Christmas decorations in your hands. When you turned and smiled at me, my love for you hit me so hard it was like a sucker punch. You were so beautiful and strong and you fit so perfectly with my family. I was in awe of you and the fact that I knew you loved me in return. I just kept thinking how lucky I was."

Frank paused for a minute and saw the tears welling up in Nancy's eyes. "Was that a memory or just a dream?" he finally whispered.

"A memory," was all she could manage to get out.

Frank sighed deeply, "Thank God." He closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened his eyes again he looked at Nancy, "I don't know what I would have done if that had been just a dream."

"Do you…do you remember anything else?" Nancy asked tentatively.

Frank shook his head, "No, just that one memory."

"You'll remember more," Nancy reassured him and hung on to that hope like a lifeline.

* * *

Laura Hardy watched her son and the woman who loved him from out in the hallway. Nancy was smiling slightly and Laura decided to take that as a good sign. They weren't touching, but the looks they were giving each other spoke volumes.

"Laura," Fenton's voice behind her had her looking away from the touching scene. "It's time to move him."

"Are they sure it's safe?" Laura asked again.

"Yes," Fenton replied and squeezed his wife's hand. When he saw doubt in her eyes he lowered his voice, "Laura, The Network is a hundred times more capable of dealing with a chemical attack of this magnitude than even a hospital with this kind of reputation is. Our son's best chance for survival is getting moved to this hospital."

Laura nodded, "I know that, it's just that moving him causes him so much pain." She turned to look back at Frank and Nancy, who were talking quietly to each other. Fenton wrapped his arms around her and watched his son.

"I know," Fenton murmured and knowing that he was going to cause his son immeasurable amounts of pain by moving him caused his heart to break in two.

* * *

The pain _was_ excruciating. Frank had never believed that this type of pain was possible. He had been shot before, broken dozens of bones and suffered a multitude of injuries but nothing, _nothing_ compared to this pain.

He wondered if this kind of pain was what Joe had experienced in the warehouse. Joe had always tried to explain that it was a kind of pain you can't imagine and now Frank knew what he meant.

Thinking of his brother brought on a wave of white hot guilt. Frank knew that Joe was still on that shaky line between keeping it together and completely losing it. He had seen it in his brother's eyes for weeks but hadn't been sure what to do about it. Now, he looked back at it and cursed himself for not pushing the issue.

During the ambulance ride to the Network's secure hospital, Frank felt every tiny jolt and bump. He pressed his lips together tightly to keep from screaming and clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to see his mother's or Nancy's worried faces.

_Nancy._ Her name raced through his head as he kept his eyes closed but couldn't suppress a groan as the ambulance went over a speed bump. His dream from the night before had left him reeling and had left him with an odd mixture of sadness, regret and euphoria. _Nancy loved him_. That single fact alone gave him the strength he needed not to succumb to the pain and the darkness that gently taunted him.

Knowing that he didn't remember a single thing aside from that one memory about their relationship frustrated him: he knew his memory loss was not easy on anyone, but especially not on Nancy. How many little moments had he forgotten? How many big ones? How long had they been together? Did they live together? Where? Frank had wanted to ask Nancy all of those questions but hadn't had time before they had started to move him.

"Honey?" Laura's voice broke into his thoughts and he slowly opened his eyes to look at her worried face.

"Yeah," he croaked.

"Are you…okay?" she asked tentatively. She seemed to know that the word 'okay' didn't really apply to this situation but didn't know what other word to use.

Frank mustered up what he felt would be a believable smile, "Yes, I'm okay," he replied and added, "I'm thinking of decorating for Christmas."\

"What?" Laura smiled vaguely, not sure what her son meant but when she saw the look pass between Frank and Nancy she knew that it was something private shared between them. A few seconds later she watched as Frank closed his eyes again and seemed to drift off to sleep.

"He's so pale," Nancy whispered a moment later. "Is he getting paler?"

Laura nodded, "I think so."

"How much longer?" Nancy demanded from the attendant who was busy checking Frank's vitals.

"Ten minutes," he replied and continued monitoring Frank's heart rate.

* * *

Joe felt guilty.

He felt guilty down to his very bones and the guilt weighed him down to the point where he felt like an 80 year old man with aches and pains in every joint and every muscle.

Vanessa had woken him up an hour earlier telling him that they were moving Frank and he _hadn't been there._ How in the world had anyone talked him into going home? How could he have left his brother's side while he was teetering on such a slippery ledge?

Joe's hands shook as he reached for the pot of coffee and blamed it on a dodgy night of sleep and residual tension from the night before. Pouring a cup he rubbed a hand absentmindedly over the stubble on his chin and told himself that he hadn't shaved because he needed a new razor…_not_ because he had been afraid to.

Vanessa watched from the doorway and her concern grew. She knew that she had promised Joe she wouldn't say anything about the letters until Frank was feeling better but she could see Joe unraveling. All of the hard work and progress he had made over the past few months seemed to be melting away as she watched. She couldn't stand it.

Turning quickly she walked out onto the back deck and made a phone call while inside, Joe made a phone call of his own.

* * *

"Where is he?" Joe asked his father an hour later as he and Vanessa arrived at the hospital and had gone through all the security screening.

"This way," Fenton replied. Joe was so preoccupied that he missed the look shared between Fenton and Vanessa. When they stopped outside a room Fenton put a restraining hand on his son's shoulder before he could go in. "When you're done, I'd like to talk to you." Joe nodded quickly and entered the room.

Frank was alone in the room, which was something Joe hadn't expected; he was also asleep which Joe thought was probably good considering what he had come to say. "Hey big bro," Joe sat down next to the bed and looked at his brother's face which even in sleep was tensed up in pain. "I just wanted to say…I'm not going to be around for a couple of days. I don't want you to think that I'm just…not coming by or something. I'm going after Beatrice. She's the only one who knows what you're infected with."

Joe was quiet for a minute. "I'm not going to sit around here and waste time while The Network tries to find a cure for you. Beatrice knows what it is and she knows how to fix you."

Joe stood up and looked down at his brother, "I _will_ fix you Frank."

He turned to leave but his brother's voice stopped him, "Joe?"

Turning around Joe fixed a smile on his face, "Hey big bro."

"Where are you going?" Frank asked.

"I was going to grab some coffee," Joe lied. "Do you want any?" he smiled to show Frank he was teasing.

"No thanks," Frank's laugh quickly turned into a wracking cough. "Are you going to come back?"

"Yes," Joe replied "I'll come back."

"Will you tell Nancy I'd like to see her?" Frank asked.

"Sure," Joe replied.

When Joe ducked out of the room he looked around quickly for Nancy, wanting to honor his brother's request and then get out of there before his father could stop him. He saw his father talking to a doctor to the left so he turned right and found Nancy standing zombie like in front of a vending machine. "Nancy," he said when he was beside her.

She turned, "Joe. Good morning."

"Nancy," Joe cut right to the chase, knowing he didn't have much time before his father turned around and saw that he was done in Frank's room, "I have a favor to ask you and I don't want you to ask any questions."

"What do you mean?" Nancy turned to look at Joe with concern in her eyes, "Joe, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Joe shrugged and looked away before looking back at Nancy, "Will you let Vanessa stay with you tonight?"

"Joe, what's going on," Nancy demanded.

"Please Nancy," Joe's eyes were pleading. "Please say that Vanessa can stay with you for awhile."

"Of course she can," Nancy shook her head, "but Joe you have to tell me what's going on."

Joe started to back away, "Make sure Vanessa stays with you."

"Joe!" Nancy started to follow him but he pointed to Frank's room. "Frank asked for you."

Torn between the two Hardy brothers Nancy looked over her shoulder at Frank's room. By the time she turned to face Joe again she could see him disappearing down the staircase at the end of the hall.

Nancy turned and headed back toward Frank's room, "Hey." She smiled at Frank as she entered.

"Nan, something is going on with Joe," Frank said without preamble. He spoke quickly, "He was in here talking about Beatrice. I think he's going after her."

Nancy shook her head, "That's why he was acting so weird." She told Frank quickly about her conversation with Joe in the hallway.

"Go after him Nan!" Frank said urgently, "He can't go after her himself. I don't want him to end up like me!"

"Okay," Nancy turned quickly and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Once outside the hospital Joe pulled out his cell phone, "Phil, did you find anything?" he asked when his friend picked up.

"I did," Phil replied, "a list of Aliases and known contacts. I ran a search on her name and Aliases she is known to use and I got a hit. A Bea Turner bought a train ticket from California to Washington and through to Vancouver, Canada. As of right now, that's where the trail ends."

"Great, thanks Phil, you're the best," Joe wrote the train information down quickly before pulling out his car keys. "Phil, I hate to do this to you but I'm going to need to ask for another favor."

* * *

Nancy ran out of the hospital and searched desperately for Joe or his car. She ran to the parking garage and searched up and down all of the aisles for him. When she looked toward the main exit of the hospital and saw Joe's taillights she cursed in frustration.

Joe was gone and she had no idea where he was going.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay, no long winded apologies for being the worst updater ever, I promise. Just know that this chapter comes with a heaping pile of guilt/shame (on my part) and gratitude (for your part) for continuing to read and stick with this horribly flaky author. Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 27**

Joe stared out the window of the train headed from Seattle to Vancouver. He was tired, exhausted but he couldn't seem to close his eyes and rest. The landscape flew by as he checked his watch to see how long it would be until they arrived in Vancouver.

Seeing that he had another hour at least Joe pulled out his cell phone and dialed Vanessa's number. "Joe?" She answered on the first ring. "Where are you?"

Joe heard the worry in Vanessa's voice and he felt guilty for leaving the way that he had. "Hey Van, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Vanessa's voice held just a hint of sarcasm behind her worried tone, "Your actions over the last day would indicate that you are, in fact, _not_ fine considering that you left us all without a word as to where you were going or what you were planning to do or when you were planning to come back! Of course, you did answer your phone the 14 times I tried calling you…oh wait, never mind, you didn't do that either."

Joe let Vanessa say her piece and then he took a deep breath, "How's Frank?"

"How's Frank?" Vanessa spluttered, "I've got an idea, why don't you come back and see for yourself?"

Joe winced, "Gee Van, come on. Just tell me how he's doing."

Vanessa sighed, "He's the same, only now he's worked up about where you've gone off to. Where _are_ you?"

"It doesn't matter," Joe looked out the window at the green trees of the Pacific Northwest. "I'll be back in a few days. I'm working some things out."

"Have you gone after Beatrice?" Vanessa asked.

Joe waited a beat before figuring that lying was stupid, it was obvious what he was doing, "Yes."

"Where are you?" Vanessa repeated the question.

Joe ignored her, "Are you at the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm here." Vanessa sighed.

"Nancy?" Joe asked.

"Hold on," Vanessa said and Joe could hear signs that she was moving away from someone. "She's okay," she whispered. "Right now she's sitting in Frank's room; she's either doing that or pacing the waiting room. It's like she's torn in two different directions, to follow you or stay with Frank."

"You need to keep her there," Joe said urgently. "You can't let her follow me, Frank needs her right now."

"Joe," Vanessa whispered, "I really hate to say this, but he needs you too."

Joe closed his eyes, "I know," he replied, "and I'll be back in a few days, a week at most. I promise."

"Please, please tell me where you are. I can help you," Vanessa tried one more time.

"I'm sorry Van, but I've got to do this on my own."

"Will you at least answer the phone when I call you?" Vanessa asked.

Joe sighed, "I'm not sure, but I'll try and call you as often as I can."

This time, it was Vanessa's turn to sigh, "I love you, you stubborn, stubborn man."

Joe laughed, "I love you too."

* * *

"Please go home Nan," Frank said for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. "The specialist is coming in the morning and there is nothing for you to do here until then. I'm fine; I'll probably be asleep in a few minutes anyway. Besides, my mom told me you slept in the waiting room all night and I don't like that. You've got to be exhausted."

"No, I'm fine," Nancy shook her head firmly. She was leaning against the windowsill in Frank's room, her arms folded across her chest. "Really, I'm not tired at all."

"Nancy, please," Frank pleaded. He didn't know how to express it without seriously hurting her feelings, but the more he saw of Nancy and how much she cared about him, the more it hurt and frustrated him that he couldn't remember anything but that one memory from their time together. He was constantly thinking, constantly trying to remember something, anything else but there was nothing. Frank tried again, hoping that if Nancy went home he could stop worrying about her and the gaping holes in his memory, "I need you to go home Nancy, please. I don't like thinking about you not sleeping or being uncomfortable here."

Nancy looked at Frank's face and saw that he really meant it, "Okay," she finally agreed. "I'll go home." In her mind she thought of the big, empty house that she and Frank shared and how the last time she had been there she had been with Frank. She forced a smile on her face instead, "I'll be back first thing in the morning though; you can't get rid of me forever." She checked the impulse to lean over and kiss his forehead, not being able to touch him in any way was torture.

"I look forward to it, good night Nan," Frank smiled.

"Good night…I-" Nancy's smile faltered and she turned to leave the room, feeling awkward. She had been about to tell Frank she loved him, but of course in his mind they hadn't reached that stage in their relationship.

Vanessa stood up from her chair in the hallway at the look on Nancy's face. Saying nothing she simply walked over and folded Nancy into a tight hug, "Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay," Nancy replied and let herself be led down the hallway. The two girls said goodnight to Laura and Fenton and after clearing security walked together to the parking garage and found Vanessa's car.

Vanessa started the car, "You know, spending the night in the apartment alone doesn't sound very appealing to me right now. How about we have a girl's night?"

Nancy smiled at Vanessa gratefully, "Thank you, I really wasn't looking forward to being alone. I haven't been home since...well, since."

"I understand, let's stop by and grab some of your things."

Nancy felt apprehension build inside her as they pulled into her and Frank's driveway. Why was she so nervous to go into a house? It was _just a house._ "I can't believe this," Vanessa shook her head.

"What?" Nancy peered out of the windshield at the house, expecting to see something out of the ordinary.

"You're not seeing this?" Vanessa pointed over her shoulder at the street.

Nancy turned in her seat and noticed what Vanessa had seen right away, "I must be really out of it if I missed that."

"Let's go," Vanessa sighed and shoved open her door. Nancy fell into step beside her as they walked toward the car parked across the street from her house.

"Does he actually think he's being inconspicuous?" Nancy asked Vanessa.

Vanessa laughed, "Of course he does. He's wearing his hood and he's slumped down in his seat. I'm surprised he doesn't have binoculars."

They reached the door of the car and Vanessa rapped her knuckles against the glass a few times. The driver looked over at them guiltily before rolling down the window, "I suck at this," Phil declared.

Nancy genuinely laughed for the first time in days, "Yes, you do."

"Joe is going to tease me forever," Phil moaned.

"Yes, he is," Vanessa laughed. "Come on inside Phil, it'll be easier to babysit us that way."

Groaning, Phil opened his car door and grabbed a bag from the seat beside him before following Nancy and Vanessa into the house. Nancy hesitated only slightly before stepping through the front door. She covered the moment by quickly asking Phil, "Joe asked you to watch out for us?"

"Yeah," Phil hung his head and looked embarrassed. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and shrugged, "He probably should have asked Biff or Chet to do it."

Vanessa laughed and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't sweat it Phil, you were doing a fine job...even if the hooded sweatshirt was a little overkill."

"But why would Joe have you watch us at all?" Nancy asked. "I mean, as far as we know Beatrice ran off into hiding somewhere." Phil shrugged but Nancy didn't miss the look of contemplation on Vanessa's face. "Vanessa?" Nancy asked, "Do you know something?"

Vanessa looked up at Nancy, "I don't know...I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Nancy prodded.

"Well, it might..." Vanessa's voice trailed off. She knew Joe would be upset with her for telling Nancy, or anyone, about the letters he had been receiving and she had promised him she wouldn't mention it. She also knew that the last thing Nancy needed to deal with right now were some mysterious cards Joe was getting.

"Vanessa, spit it out," Nancy said when Vanessa remained quiet.

"Well," Vanessa looked from Nancy to Phil and back to Nancy again, "Oh Joe is going to kill me."

"Joe isn't here right now," Nancy pointed out.

"Okay, fine." Vanessa huffed out a breath and told them all she knew about the cards Joe had been receiving. "That's probably why Joe asked Phil to keep an eye on us."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Nancy wondered.

"I asked him the same thing," Vanessa shrugged. "You know how he and Frank get about protecting each other."

"We should tell Fenton," Nancy said.

"That's what I told Joe but he didn't want to burden his dad with anything else," Vanessa replied.

Nancy sighed, "That's probably a good idea, at least for right now anyway. There's nothing Fenton can do about it with Joe off on some bounty hunt and Frank barely holding on. We'll tell him when the opportunity comes up. In the meantime, we should probably stay here instead of at the apartment. No use staying there with some psycho sending greeting cards."

"Nancy," Vanessa shook her head, "I know how hard it is for you to stay here."

Nancy waved away Vanessa's concerns, "It's no big deal Vanessa. It's just a house and staying here makes the most sense." She turned to Phil, "I assume Joe told you to hang out no matter what?"

Phil looked sheepish, "Yeah, Chet was supposed to relieve me later."

"Go ahead and call Chet and let him know he doesn't need to come. I'll make sure the guest bedrooms are ready for you guys," Nancy turned and headed upstairs.

"She's a wreck," Phil muttered.

"I don't blame her," Vanessa replied, "I can't imagine what it would be like if Joe forgot about us, forgot about everything."

"Frank will recover, he'll remember everything," Phil said with certainty, "I started researching Frank's condition as soon as I heard."

"What have you found?" Vanessa asked.

"Here," Phil pulled his laptop out of his case and led the way into the living room to set it up on the coffee table, "I haven't been able to find anything concrete. Even the FBI's most top secret medical data doesn't indicate precisely what could be wrong with Frank."

"You hacked into the FBI database, again?" Vanessa teased.

Phil laughed, "I only do it in emergencies. Anyway, I started looking into other...less reputable secret organizations. I'm having a lot more luck there. Look," Phil's fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Wait a second, isn't this really dangerous? I mean, these...less reputable sources...won't they be really mad if they find out you've been hacking into their systems?" Vanessa asked.

Phil looked offended at the very thought, "If the United States government can't detect me, what makes you think some Russian mob boss is going to be able to detect me?"

"Sorry!" Vanessa held up her hands in defense, "I'm just saying...a Russian mob boss isn't going to be doing all of his own computer work, you know? I mean, he's going to have the money to spend to secure his stuff."

Phil looked at her for a few minutes and then shook his head, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just gravely insult me." Vanessa laughed and Phil turned back to his computer. "I found this right before Joe called me but I haven't had time to really look at it."

Vanessa peered over his shoulder, "Project Black Feather? That's not a very cool name for a top secret project."

"This isn't the movies Vanessa," Phil sighed and shook his head.

Vanessa laughed, "Okay, okay, I've been watching too many movies. What's the project about?"

"Well, so far I've only been able to read bits and pieces of the encrypted documents but it seems to be an experimental toxin designed to slowly torture the victim. The reason it stood out to me was this sentence right here," he turned the computer so Vanessa could read.

"In lab tests, subjects seem to feel a burning of the skin, described as a feeling of fire when touched by any outside source, including air. Memory loss and..." Vanessa's voice trailed off, "and what? What else?"

"That's as far as I could go, I think I'm missing the next page," Phil blushed, "Sometimes when I pull files over the pages get jumbled around..."

"Um," Nancy's voice had Vanessa and Phil turning around. "The rooms are ready for you upstairs whenever you guys want to go to bed. I'm sorry I don't think there's much to eat here but you guys are welcome to anything you find."

"Thanks Nancy, we'll be okay," Phil replied.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm pretty tired."

"Good night Nancy," Vanessa said.

"Night," Nancy smiled and turned to leave the room. She stopped and then turned back, "Oh Phil, I um...I left some of Frank's things for you, sweats and a shirt. I thought it would be more comfortable to sleep in than jeans."

"Thanks Nancy," Phil smiled his gratitude.

"You're welcome," Nancy smiled. "Okay, good night."

A few minutes later Nancy stood in front of her bathroom sink and mechanically brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror at her disheveled appearance. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, which now that she thought about it, maybe it hadn't. She took a drink of water and then leaned closer toward the mirror, "When was the last time you brushed your hair, Drew?" she murmured.

When she walked out into her and Frank's bedroom she crossed slowly to the bed and pulled back the covers. She had promised herself she would not break down, she would not cry. Frank was going to be fine, he was going to _live_ and they would make it back to where they had been before the whole awful thing had happened.

Turning onto her side Nancy sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Subconsciously she reached across the bed and rested her hand where Frank should have been, lying right beside her.

She had promised herself she wouldn't, but the tears came anyway. Hot, fast and silent they raced down her cheeks before her body finally succumbed to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Wow, thank you all so much! I posted the last chapter...not expecting much of a response (hello, I didn't really deserve one what with the four billion month break I took from writing!). But, surprise! People reviewed. YOU reviewed. Thank you so much! I know that many of you understand that reviews keep writers motivated and that's exactly what you did, motivated me! So, take a moment to congratulate yourself and give yourself a pat on the back because gosh darnit, you deserve it. :) Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 28**

Phil's eyes felt like they were full of sand and there was a strange sharp pain behind his right eye, probably from staring at the computer screen for six straight hours. His back was cramped and his neck was sore from hunching over his laptop. Vanessa had gone to sleep hours ago but Phil couldn't let it go, he had to find the missing pages of the document. He just knew that they would hold the key to Frank's illness.

Standing up to stretch, Phil yawned loudly before sitting back down on the couch. He had searched all of the documents he had managed to pull over from the secret file and had found nothing. Finally, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to hack into the source again to get the rest of the missing pages.

He waited for the rest of it to download and started to search the new pages. He didn't have time to work through all of the encryptions so he picked spots at random, hoping he'd get lucky and find the spot he would need.

It happened an hour later when he found the missing page. "Eureka," Phil muttered and his fingers flew across the keyboard, his exhaustion forgotten. He read through the remaining document and his hopes soared.

"I found it," Phil murmured. "I found the cure!"

* * *

"Nancy! Nancy, wake up!" Vanessa sat on the side of Nancy's bed and gently gave her shoulder a shake. "Nancy!"

Nancy jolted out of sleep, chased by the dreams that had plagued her all night. "What happened?" She looked around in confusion, her eyes puffy from crying the night before. "Frank?"

"Frank's fine," Vanessa rushed to reassure her, "but Phil thinks he's found something, a possibility for a cure for Frank."

"What?" Nancy asked dumbfounded. She pushed the hair out of her face and threw back the covers, "Really? He does?" She seemed to only be able to speak in short syllables as she ran to the closet to change out of her pajamas.

"He thinks it's fairly legitimate. He found it in some hardcore Russian gangster mob file thing." Vanessa waved her hand impatiently, "Doesn't matter. He's pretty sure he found the original documents for the toxin invading Frank's body and the documents provide information to help Frank."

"He's pretty sure?" Nancy stuck her head out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. "How sure?"

"Like, 97 percent," Vanessa smiled when Nancy's eyes grew wide, daring to be hopeful.

"97 percent?" She whispered.

"Yep," Vanessa confirmed.

"What's the cure?" Nancy asked.

"Um," at this Vanessa hesitated. "Well, Phil only has a name for the cure."

Nancy stepped out of the bathroom, "I don't understand. Has Phil found the cure or not?"

Vanessa stood up, "I'm not explaining this well at all." She sighed quickly, "Phil found the name of the cure, the antidote that was created when the toxin was developed. He has a few ideas where it's being kept." She watched Nancy's shoulders sag a little and she rushed to continue. "But, he did find a study!"

"A study?" Nancy asked.

"When they were studying the affect of the toxin they did numerous things to the subjects...some of them not so pretty" at Nancy's shocked look she rushed on, "I'm really messing this up, I told Phil he should explain it to you!"

"Vanessa!" Nancy interrupted, running out of patience. "Has Phil found something to help Frank or not?"

"Yes," Vanessa replied. "In all subjects tested, having a bone marrow transplant significantly decreased the side effects of the toxin and in most cases, erasing some of them completely. But..."

"But what?" Nancy asked.

"It didn't cure them," Vanessa was whispering now. When Nancy continued to stare at her she continued quietly, "eventually, all the subjects who weren't treated with the antidote succumbed to the toxin."

Nancy was silent for a moment as she absorbed the information, "Oh," she finally said.

"Yeah," Vanessa moved to lay a reassuring hand on Nancy's shoulder. "Listen, Nancy. This is good news. We have a name and an idea of something that will help Frank."

"You're right," Nancy squared her shoulders and smiled, "Let's get to the hospital and spread the good news."

"Phil's already called Fenton and Laura and they're talking to Frank's doctors about it now," Vanessa followed Nancy out of the room. They met Phil at the bottom of the stairs.

"Phil," Nancy smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"Frank's my best friend Nancy," Phil smiled "and it turns out I kinda like you too."

Nancy laughed, "I kinda like you too Phil."

"Nancy," Phil paused as if collecting his thoughts. "How much do you know about bone marrow transplants?"

"I guess not much," Nancy replied. "Usually a donor is a member of the recipients family right? And it can be a painful and slow going process."

"Yeah," Phil nodded. "Fenton and Laura are already getting tested but typically a donor is found in a sibling of the person who needs the transplant."

"Joe," Nancy stated.

"Exactly," Phil nodded.

"Well, let's call him," Nancy turned to Vanessa.

"I've been trying all morning, Nancy." Vanessa replied, her eyes full of apology. "He's not answering."

Nancy didn't know how many more setbacks she could take. She sighed and grabbed her keys where she had dropped them the night before, "Well, we'll keep trying him and in the meantime head toward the hospital and hope that either Fenton or Laura is a match."

* * *

Joe liked camping and hiking and being one with nature as much as the next guy. Really, he did. He and Frank went camping with their friends a lot during the spring and summer, sometimes stretching the camping season as far into fall as they could.

But this, this was not what Joe considered fun. Rain, tennis shoes, mud and cold wind did not combine for a pleasant outdoor experience. "I hate the woods," Joe muttered to himself as he traipsed around the building he believed Beatrice to be in. "I hate the outdoors," he wiped at the water dripping off his face. "I hate being cold," he complained out loud to no one, "I hate the trees," he slipped in the mud and would have face planted if a tree he professed to hate hadn't caught his fall. "Okay," Joe muttered, "maybe I don't hate trees that much but I hate mud. I really hate mud."

Joe continued his surveillance around the outside of the house. His phone beeped in his pocket, indicating he was going out of range of cell service. A few yards further into the woods his phone beeped again, back in the range of a cell tower. This continued all the way around to the back of the building before Joe got frustrated.

"You're as bad as the mud!" He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and put it on silent before shoving it back in its place. Looking back at the house he crouched low when the back door opened and a man came out on the porch to light a cigarette. Joe watched the man smoke lazily for a few minutes before another man came out to join him.

"Hey Mark," the first man nodded at his companion.

"Hey," the man named Mark replied and lit up his own cigarette. "Hate it when she's here," he said after a few minutes, "its all rules and no fun."

The other man chuckled, "Beatrice has always been a stickler for rules. She was raised at the height of the Cold War."

Joe suppressed a victory yell, Beatrice was inside that building. He was almost one step closer to helping Frank. Now all he had to do was devise a way to get inside, not get caught, find Beatrice and...something. He'd figure out the rest when he got there.

It wasn't his most well thought out plan, but then again his usually weren't, that was Frank's job. Joe watched as the two men flicked their spent cigarettes out into the mud and headed back inside.

Joe didn't think beyond getting to Beatrice. She held the key to Frank's illness. As Joe stood getting wetter and wetter in the dark woods his phone rang and rang, silent, in the pocket of his jacket.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Hardy...you're not a close enough match to your son. We can't risk a bone marrow transplant using your cells in his weakened condition." Fenton nodded his head solemnly and the doctor turned to Laura, who held her breath. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hardy; you're not a close enough match either."

Laura nodded once and gripped her husband's hand tightly. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We can search for an outside match from one of the donation centers, but I'm hesitant to use bone marrow not directly connected to your son by family. In the documents you provided me, it seems that each person received bone marrow from a relative with a fairly close match. I don't think your son could go through the stress of an unsuccessful transplant. You have another son, correct?"

"Yes," Fenton nodded, "We've been trying to reach him all day."

The doctor nodded. "Continue trying. There is a strong chance your son is a solid match for Frank, siblings usually are. If there is any chance of getting your son here with the next few days I'd prefer to go that route. If not, we'll start exploring other options."

"In the meantime," the doctor continued, "We'll start preparing Frank for the donation. He'll be even more susceptible to infection than he already is. One positive side effect of the toxin in his system is that it has already greatly reduced the amount of cells we would normally have to use chemotherapy to reduce in order to prepare him for the donation. We'll have to do some additional tests but we may only have to do a single round of radiation before he is able to receive the donation."

"Radiation?" Laura looked concerned, "Won't that make him very weak?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, but trust me this is the best case scenario. If we can get away with only one round, your son will be in better shape than most recipients of a bone marrow transplant. Frank is strong, but we really need to reach your other son."

"Thank you doctor," Fenton replied. "We'll keep trying."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I have no excuse. But for a sort-of long-winded apology, see my profile. If you're not interested in lame apologies then you're in luck because the next chapter starts...now!

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 29**

When Nancy approached Frank's bedroom that morning, a small part of her, a part she was intensely ashamed of, told her to run in the other direction. _You can't take any more. You can't take any more emotional abuse; you can't walk into that room knowing Frank doesn't love you. You just can't. Protect yourself._ The side of her that begged for self-preservation urged her to walk away, but the bigger part of her, the part of her that loved Frank with all of her heart wouldn't allow it. She, Nancy Drew, was no coward and the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with, needed her. She reached for the handle, took a fortifying breath and pushed the hospital door open.

* * *

Frank couldn't remember what it was like to live without pain. He couldn't recall a time when he didn't feel this way. He slept in fitful spurts laced with terrifying nightmares of explosions and guns and fire…images from his past. Sometimes, he would find some respite, usually after a nurse injected him full of powerful drugs, but even the drugs couldn't keep the dreams at bay.

His subconscious seemed to tense as sleep came for him, readying for the nightmares that were sure to come. When they didn't come right away, he slowly started to relax, as he dreamed of a beautiful beach with not a soul in sight. For the first time in days he was offered some relief and in his dream he could feel the warm sun on his face, the wind in his hair and the sand under his feet…and it didn't cause him any pain. He smiled when he looked down the beach and saw Nancy walking toward him in a pale yellow sundress. She was beautiful.

"_Hi" she said as she approached him and slipped her hand in his. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" She looked out at the vast ocean in front of them and leaned her head against his shoulder._

"_Yeah, it is. What a beautiful place to get your vows renewed," Frank wrapped his arm around Nancy's waist. _

"_Bernie and Mary Anne are so adorable together," Nancy looked up at Frank and smiled. "Do you think we'll be that cute when we're their age?"_

_His love for Nancy swelled up inside him and he smiled back at her, "Oh yeah. We'll be just as sickeningly in love as we are now. Joe will tease us forever."_

_Nancy laughed and Frank loved the sound, "You're right, he will."_

"_I love you Nancy, no matter what, I'll always love you," Frank turned her in his arms and held her close._

"_I love you too, Frank."_

"Frank?" The image of the warm, sunny beach faded and Frank felt himself coming back to reality and the pain. He would have tried harder to go back to that beach if the voice calling his name didn't make him feel full of hope and happiness. He suddenly knew, without a doubt the man he was and who he loved.

Nancy looked down at Frank and the dreamy expression on his face. She was sure he had said her name when she walked in the door, "Frank?"

He turned his head toward the sound of her voice and opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something. "Frank?" Nancy tried again and pulled up the chair next to his bed.

Frank opened his eyes and smiled at her, halfway between sleep and wakefulness, "Nancy."

"Hi," she smiled at him and set her purse on the table next to his bed, "How are you feeling?"

"It's you," Frank said.

"What?" Nancy wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Yes, it's me, I'm here." She suddenly had the sinking feeling that he was going to ask her to leave again, like he had last night. She stood up abruptly and hastily grabbed her purse. "I'm sorry, you're tired…I'll go…"

"No," Frank said more forcefully than he had been able to in days. He reached out and grabbed her hand, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body at the touch. He gritted his teeth and held on. "It's you," he said again and Nancy held her breath, unsure of what to say. "Nancy, it's you. You're the one. I love you."

He said it with such conviction and emotion Nancy had to sit down. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was completely speechless.

Frank was still holding her hand and he squeezed it lightly. "We stood on a beach, in Hawaii when Bernie and Mary Anne renewed their wedding vows." Frank was suddenly flooded with memories. Memories of the past year, memories of his time with Nancy and he inhaled sharply.

"Frank? Are you alright?" Nancy asked.

"Yes," Frank smiled at her. "We kissed in the snow in the middle of the street. You teased me about the crates I used for furniture in my apartment. I bought the house we kissed in front of and I was so nervous to tell you about it because I thought you'd be mad you didn't get to choose the house yourself. We got engaged, in our house, in our bedroom. God, I _love_ you Nan."

* * *

"Come on Joe, answer your damn phone," Vanessa mumbled as she paced the floor of the hospital. Why wasn't he answering his phone? She had been trying him for hours. Not only did they need him to get home ASAP to get tested to see if he was a match for a bone marrow transplant for Frank, but she was worried about him.

"Anything?" Laura Hardy asked as Vanessa hung up her cell phone.

"No," Vanessa sighed. "It just rang and rang and then went to voicemail, like his phone is on silent."

Laura closed her eyes and shook her head. Sometimes she wished for a normal, boring family. A tax accountant husband who would only disappear around tax time and two sons whose biggest worry was maintaining their grades to stay on the high school basketball team. If only.

"It's okay Laura, Joe will call. He never lets us down," Vanessa rubbed the woman's back in reassurance.

"You're right," Laura sighed and smiled at Vanessa. "He never does."

* * *

"Mud sucks. Rain sucks. Trees suck. Being cold sucks. This jacket sucks." Joe listed off all of the things he currently hated as he slogged around to the front of the house he had been watching for what seemed like an eternity. He had yet to formulate a plan as to what do next, luckily for him because there had been no movement inside the house for hours. Or he thought it had been hours, he hadn't really checked the time in awhile.

Pulling the sleeve back on his worthless, sopping wet coat Joe groaned when he saw that his watch was gone. There was no telling where he had dropped it in this muddy pit of despair and there was no way he was going to slog around in his already destroyed tennis shoes to look for it. He'd buy another damn watch.

Growling in frustration Joe reached for his cell phone in the pocket of his jeans and flipped it open to check the time, "Whoa" he breathed when he saw that he had missed 17 calls. "Geez Vanessa, I'm fine." He opened the call log and frowned when he saw it wasn't just Vanessa who had been trying to call him. He had missed calls from his mom, dad, Nancy and even Phil. "Uh-oh," he glanced up at the house and started dialing the first missed number on his list, Vanessa.

"Joe!" she cried, her voice sounded relieved when she picked up.

"What happened? How's Frank?" Joe asked immediately.

"Frank is okay, he's the same," Vanessa explained.

"Why have so many people been trying to call me?" Joe asked.

"Phil found the cure!" Vanessa cried with excitement. "Only…not really. I mean, he thinks he knows where it's being kept…but he also found some stuff that will help Frank right now but it won't cure him and he-"

"Wait a second, did he find a cure or not?" Joe couldn't understand his babbling fiancée.

"Oh, I am just no good at this at all! Here, talk to your dad," there was a muffled sound and then Fenton's voice came across the line.

"Hello son."

"Dad, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"We need you to get back as fast as you can," Fenton explained about what Phil had found on bone marrow transplants and how it would significantly reduce the side affects the toxin was having on Frank's body. "Your mother and I have already been tested, as have all of your friends but none of us are a match. They're searching for a donor at the bone marrow center that might be a close enough match to Frank but a match found in a sibling is ideal. Frank is too weak to go through a failed bone marrow transplant."

Joe listened as his father explained the procedure to him and the importance that Frank receives the transplant as soon as possible. He stared back at the house that he knew housed Beatrice, the woman who had caused all of his brother's pain and suffering and he knew that he didn't have any other choice, he would have to walk away and get to his brother as fast as he could.

Leaving Beatrice meant that he would surely lose her but for Joe there was no choice. His brother needed him.

"Dad, I'll be home as soon as I can," he said good-bye and walked away from revenge and toward the older brother he couldn't live without.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I have to say, I'm very sorry to those of you in the medical field or to those of you who know about radiation/bone marrow transplants. As many of you know I haven't updated this story in awhile (har har) and the extensive research I did into the topic over a year and a half ago has since…gotten a bit muddled. I'll do my best as far as accuracy goes and I will try and refresh my memory as best as I can but…well, I'm so dang excited to be writing again that I don't want to stop my forward momentum. I'd like to get as many chapters done as I can before life drags me back. SO, in conclusion I apologize for any inaccuracies or vagueness when referring to Frank's treatment. Perhaps in the future I will return to these chapters and fix my mistakes. Over and out.

**Quintessential Bliss**

**Chapter 30**

Nancy couldn't believe what she was hearing, "what?" she managed to choke out as she looked down at her and Frank's hands clutched together. For some reason she was having a hard time looking at Frank, afraid that if she did this moment would shatter apart and she would find herself still asleep, alone in their bed back at home.

"Nan," Frank whispered softly, "look at me, please."

Slowly, she looked away from their hands and up at Frank's smiling face. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry Nan, to put you through all this," Frank squeezed her hand again.

Nancy's brows drew together, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry," Frank repeated, "I don't know what happened, I don't know what's going on but I can see on your face that you're hurt and upset. I'm so sorry for putting that look there."

"Oh Frank," to Nancy's horror tears started leaking out of her eyes. She raised both of her hands to cover her face and mumbled, "Don't be sorry, don't be sorry. Please, please don't be sorry. I'm-I'm-I'm…"

"Shh," it took all of Frank's strength and a great deal of pain to raise his hand and run it down Nancy's hair. He gently pulled her head down to rest on his chest as she cried. "I do love you Nan, I love you."

"I love you too, Frank," she whispered into his chest. When she heard his sharp intake of breath she suddenly realized how her position could be bringing him a great deal of pain. "Oh my God!" She flew backward off the bed and stood up. "I'm so sorry, I just keep messing up…did I hurt you? Of course I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

It _had_ hurt-immensely so-but it had felt better to have Nancy near him after the terrifying unsure fog he had been living in. "Come back," Frank motioned to the bed. "It's okay, let's talk."

Nancy hesitated but came back to sit on the edge of the bed. When Frank grabbed her hand she looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Frank tried not to show how much it hurt as he nodded his head, "Yes."

Nancy was silent for a few minutes, "You remember…us?

Frank nodded and began to tell her about his dream, the one of them standing on the beach after Bernie and Mary Anne's vow renewal. Frank looked down at their hands and lifted up Nancy's unadorned left hand. "Where's your ring?"

"Um…" Nancy looked down and remembered, in the depths of her sadness last night, taking the ring off and placing it on a chain around her neck. "It seemed to upset you so much I thought…" she pulled the chain out from under her shirt to show Frank.

"Oh," Frank looked sad, "I really am sorry Nancy."

"Don't be sorry," Nancy said quickly, hating all of his apologies for something he couldn't control. "Here," she unclipped the necklace and pulled the ring off the chain and began to put it on her ring finger.

"Here, let me," Frank said and reached over to slide the ring back where it belonged. "I'd like to kiss you, but I don't think I can pull myself up that far…you'll have to come to me."

"Are you sure?" Nancy asked.

"Stop worrying and get over here and kiss me," Frank smiled.

"Okay," Nancy returned the smile before she leaned over and kissed Frank softly on the lips. The kiss wouldn't go down in the history books as the most passionate kiss of all time but it was certainly the most heartfelt and loving kiss either had ever experienced. In that moment, it was just the two of them and their shared love for one another.

Someone tapping on Frank's hospital room door had them breaking apart but they both smiled at each other as they waited for whoever it was to enter.

Fenton and Laura entered the room first followed by Frank's doctor, "Hi Mom, Dad."

"Glad you're awake son," Fenton said with a smile.

"Hi honey," Laura smiled and came to stand on the other side of the bed with her husband.

The doctor stood at the end of the bed, "You're looking a little better Frank." He looked down at the chart in his hands and then looked back at Frank, "We'll be prepping you for your first round of radiation here shortly."

"But I thought we didn't have a bone marrow match yet?" Frank asked.

"Joe finally called us back," Fenton explained.

"Is Joe here?" Frank asked.

Fenton shook his head, "not yet, he'll be here as soon as he can."

"What if he's not a match? Shouldn't we wait to start the treatment until we know for sure?" Frank looked from the doctor to his mom and dad and back again.

"I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of that kind of time," the doctor looked at Frank with regret in his eyes. "Your tests from this morning are quite alarming. It seems that the toxin in your system is mutating and multiplying at an incredible rate. If we don't do this now, I'm afraid of what the consequences might be."

"Which are?" Frank asked.

The doctor shrugged, not sure what to say, given that he had never seen anything quite like this. "My best guess? Memory loss, paralysis, loss of certain limb function, liver failure or possibly death." The doctor looked at the Hardy's and Nancy, who sat looking at him in shock. "I'm sorry I don't have more specific information but it's for that reason I feel it necessary to start preparing your son for a bone marrow transplant. In my opinion, it's his only option and it's the best course of action."

Fenton seemed to be the only one in the room able to speak. He cleared his throat and in a voice thick with emotion, thanked the doctor.

* * *

Joe watched as New York came into view out of the plane window. In a few minutes he would land in New York and in no time after that he would be at the hospital, able to see his brother with his own two eyes.

He couldn't help but feel as if he had failed his older brother, letting Beatrice slip through his fingers, literally walking away from the retribution he so craved. Of course logically he knew that retribution could wait…that the only choice he had was to come back and save his brother.

When the plane landed Joe grabbed his bag out of the luggage compartment and disembarked. He walked out of the terminal and headed toward the line of taxis. "Joe!" he looked around to find the source of the voice and stopped when he saw Vanessa running toward him. He dropped his bag and opened his arms so she could jump into them. He hugged her back, "Joe, you frustrating stupid idiot, I love you." She smiled and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?" Joe laughed and kissed her again.

"I must have called you a hundred times in the last couple of days and you answered like, two of those calls," Vanessa mock pouted.

"I was in the middle of the woods!" Joe protested. "There was mud and water and dirt and I lost my watch!"

Vanessa laughed, "I can see that," she looked down at his trashed sneakers and muddy pants. "I'm surprised they let you board the plane looking like that."

"I'm a very important man, babe. Of course they did," Joe slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked out of the airport. "How did you know when to pick me up?"

"You're not the only one with detective skills in this relationship," Vanessa informed him and motioned to where she had parked the car.

"I guess not," Joe chuckled and threw his bag into the trunk of Vanessa's car. When they were driving out of the airport parking lot, Joe's hand resting on the back of Vanessa's seat he looked at her, "Thanks for picking me up, how's Frank?"

Vanessa's face grew serious; "They're prepping him for his first round of radiation right now."

"Oh," Joe settled back in his seat and watched the city rush by. He suddenly felt very tired, the last couple of days of little sleep catching up to him."

"Did you get to sleep on the plane?" Vanessa asked sympathetically, as usual reading him like a book.

"A little," Joe lied. In truth, he had been too keyed up…full of guilt and worry to settle down and truly sleep.

"He's going to be okay Joe," Vanessa took one of her hands off the steering wheel to run her fingers through his hair. Joe nodded but didn't say anything. "He remembered his relationship with Nancy this morning."

Joe jerked his head back around to face Vanessa, "What?"

Vanessa smiled, "Yep, he said he dreamed of a conversation he and Nancy had on the beach at Bernie and Mary Ann's wedding. When Nancy came out of the room and told me she could barely get the words out through her tears. I've never seen Nancy this emotional before."

"She and Frank have a long history," Joe murmured. He was silent for a moment, thinking about everything. "I always knew they belonged together and that five year period when they didn't talk to each other was so frustrating. I'll never forget Frank's expression when he realized that Nancy and I still talked regularly." Joe chuckled softly. "It was obvious from day one, even when they were both dating other people, how they felt about each other. They're so perfect for one another."

"I know," Vanessa sighed, "They're both annoyingly right about everything all the time."

Joe laughed, "Yes, they are."

* * *

"Can we please just wait a little longer?" Frank pleaded with the doctor as the nurse moved around the room getting things ready.

"We've already waited a long time," the doctor shook his head.

"You said that after I had this treatment my immune system would be shot and nobody would be allowed to be in the same room as me without a lot of protective gear…or maybe not even then. I just want to see my brother when he gets here. Please," Frank put forth the same argument he had been using all day to delay the doctor.

"I truly am sorry Frank, but I've let you push this off all day. We really can't wait any longer," the doctor nodded to the nurse who reached down and released the brake on Frank's hospital bed. They wheeled Frank out of the bedroom and into the hallway where two people he hadn't expected stood "Bernie? Mary Ann?" Frank smiled tiredly.

"Hello," Bernie's booming voice filled the hallway. "Now just what have you gone and done to yourself?"

"Don't you listen to him, Frank. He's old and crotchety. Take care of yourself, we'll be seeing you later." Mary Anne smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming," Frank smiled at the cute couple. Fenton and Laura stood off to the side and smiled at the exchange. Frank looked at his parents, "No word from Joe?"

"I'm afraid not," Laura answered her son sadly, "But Vanessa went to pick him up. He'll be here when you get out."

"Okay," Frank nodded and turned to Nancy. "See you in a bit."

"See you," Nancy agreed and leaned over to kiss Frank lightly on the forehead. She watched as Frank was wheeled down the hallway toward the bank of elevators.

* * *

Joe rushed into the hospital and quickly followed Vanessa to the elevators, "What floor is he on?"

"Seven," Vanessa answered as she pushed the button. Joe willed the elevator to move faster, he wanted to see his brother before he went in for treatment. The floors slowly moved by as Joe grew more and more anxious.

"Come on," Joe murmured under his breath. When the elevator finally reached the seventh floor her burst out into the reception area and looked around wildly.

"This way," Vanessa led him down one of the hallways toward a waiting room. When Joe saw his parents he rushed forward and gave them both huge hugs.

"Frank?" Joe asked.

"I'm sorry son, you just missed him," Fenton said, a look of regret on his face. "But you'll be able to see him in a couple of hours."

Joe's face fell. In a couple of hours there was no telling what kind of shape Frank would be in, if he'd be able to talk or if Joe would even be allowed in the same room as him.

He had missed his chance.


End file.
